The Royal Antics
by readerz99
Summary: This is a series of one shots about the adventures Elsa & Anna have. Whether it's battling monsters, or even a game of chess, this funny and entertaining story tells all. Elsa spends most of her time "being boring" (as Anna calls it), and it's up to Anna to change that! What could possibly go wrong? Sisterly Fluff, After the movie, Not Elsanna. 11th Chapter: Err, Anna!
1. Anna's Haunted House

**Authors Note:**

**Hey! I just want to warn you that this is my very first Fanfiction story ever! I have put in alot of work into this story, and it wasn't just something I wrote onto a napkin... Maybe... **

**Also, there will be no deaths of the main character in any of my chapter, but they may get injured (Laughs Evilly)**

**I've been reading FanFics of Frozen for the whole year (Since Frozen Came Out), and I just had to write my own or I would've just exploded. **

**This chapter is mostly about Anna thinking she's gone crazy, but I promise you that there will be much more sisterly fluff in the later ones. **

**Please bear with me, because I promise to get better at writing stories. I will try to make each chapter funnier and better than the last. **

**That's all!**

Disclaimer: Frozen Belongs to Disney

* * *

**Chapter 1: Anna's Haunted House**

"BOOM!"

Anna woke up with a start. "Ugh" She was never a fan of thunderstorms, and this one would be no exception. The rain began to pour in through her window since Anna had not closed it last night.

Grumply, Anna got out of bed, put on her slippers, and closed the window. She looked outside near the mountains and saw some fog. Anna also sighted the outline of a house, but she couldn't see much farther.

So Anna walked towards her shelf and grabbed her telescope. On her way back to the window, she tripped over her carpet, "Who put that there!", Anna mumbled. Getting up, she proceeded to walk towards the window again.

Fortunately, this time she could see the house much more clearly. Anna saw huge trees surrounding it, and a lake that seemed to go undergrounds. "Thats strange", Anna thought, "I've never seen a house there before. Maybe I can ask Elsa about it."

But before Anna could ponder on, she heard another "BOOM!".

Anna, who was now on the floor startled from the noise, couldn't take it anymore.

She tip toed out of her room, down the hall, and now stood in front of a white door with a gigantic snowflake, Elsa's room. It had been a month since the Eternal Freeze, and though the sisters were as close as ever, Anna still had her doubts.

"Here goes nothing." Anna, taking a deep breath, lifted her hand and did her special knock. She waited…and... then waited... "Please open the door Elsa", Anna whispered to herself.

"BOOM!"

"AHH!", Anna screamed. She couldn't wait any longer and opened Elsa's door, shutting it as soon as she entered.

Elsa woke up with a start. "What?!" The queen peered around for the source of the noise, and could make out a figure of a girl. "Anna? Why are you in my room?"

Anna moved closer to Elsa's bed. "I couldn't sleep", Anna muttered.

Elsa sat up and looked out the window, spotting rain pouring down. She understood now what had caused Anna to be fearful. "Oh Anna, would you like to stay here till morning?"

Anna nodded, and cautiously walked to the opposite side of Elsa. She layed down on her side, facing her sister. A smile grew upon her face, "Good night Elsa."

Elsa returned the smile and leaned in forward to kiss Anna's forehead. "Night Anna."

* * *

_4 Hours Later…_

"Pst...Your majesty, it's time to wake up", whispered Kai, an old time family servant.

Elsa yawned, "Thank You Kai, I'll wake up Anna for you."

Kai took a bow and walked out.

Elsa faced the window and could see that the storm hadn't left yet. That's strange, she thought. Why is it still raining?

Anna began to stir. "Hmm? Elsa, is it morning already?", Anna mumbled.

Elsa turned around to face her sister. She would never understand how her sister could possibly look that messy in just a matter of hours. Anna's face now consisted of drool and her hair looked like It was yanked by a toddler. Holding in her giggles, Elsa replied, "Yes Anna, it is. Why don't you get fixed up and meet me in the dining room".

"Okay", yawned Anna. Putting her head back down on the pillow.

Elsa got out of bed and walked into her private bathroom to freshen up.

A few minutes later, Anna too got out of Elsa's bed, walking back to her room, where she also freshened up.

Elsa put on a simple dress over her night down. It was similar to her ice dress, but this was a much simpler version of it, and without the cape.

Anna put on an olive green dress, and hurried downstairs. She saw Elsa sitting down, and sat across from her.

"Hey, did you get any sleep after nearly scaring me to death?", Elsa joked.

"Haha, Very funny Elsa", glared Anna.

Elsa grabbed a muffin, while Anna picked up some oatmeal.

"Hey Elsa, I saw this house in the woods and it appeared during the storm last night."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "A house just appeared...Out of nowhere?" Maybe some of the lightning hit her sister on the head… Anna was now imagining houses magically appearing?...

"Well I don't know, but maybe we could all go and check it out".

Elsa took a bite out of her muffin, " I don't know Anna. It's raining outside and I don't want you to catch a cold".

Anna pouted, "Please Elsa, the cold never bothered me".

Elsa chuckled, "Anna, thats my line".

"Please, I'll be your best friend", Anna pouted.

Elsa smiled, "Anna, you're already my best friend."

"Yeah, but still."

"I'm sorry Anna, but there's no way you're going to convince me to go into the woods with you to look for a "magical" house.

Anna would not take no for an answer and decided it was time to use her secret weapon.

Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes. Elsa under no circumstances could ever resist them and eventually sighed in defeat. "Fine, we'll go".

"Oh thank you Elsa, I'll go ask Kristoff, Sven, & Olaf to come along." Anna hurriedly stuffed the rest of her oatmeal down and ran out to get everybody.

The snow queen shook her head and took a sip of her tea. What could possible go wrong, she thought.

* * *

_An hour later…. The Rain stopped for a While_

"Okay Elsa, I got everyone! Lets go!

How Anna had managed to convince Kristoff, Sven, & Olaf to go with them, into the forest, looking for a house which "just appeared" out of nowhere, was beyond Elsa.

The queen walked over to a nearby guard and requested a carriage to be ready. She also asked him to get a couple of guards ready to go with them. Then, Elsa strolled her way to where Anna and the others were.

"We're not taking the sled?", Anna asked.

"No, I'm not letting us go into the woods without at least some sort of protection", Elsa answered.

"What about Sven? Kristoff won't go without him".

"Don't worry Anna, we can just have him tied to the carriage"

Elsa then asked one of the servants to tie Sven in front of the horses. Turning back, she soon entered the carriage, waiting for the others.

Olaf was the second one to enter, but had some struggle going in.

Elsa stepped out, and picked Olaf up like a toddler, lifting him into the carriage. "There you go buddy", Elsa giggled.

Olaf hugged the snow queen, "Thanks Elsa!"

Elsa smiled, "You're welcome Olaf. I wonder what's taking Anna & Kristoff so long", the queen pondered.

Olaf answered, 'I think Kristoff and Anna are getting some flashlights and supplies."

Flashlights? Why do we need flashlights?"

"I dunno", Olaf shrugged. "Maybe we're gonna have a puppet show!"

Elsa chuckled, "I doubt we're gonna have a puppet show Olaf."

Olaf smile fell, but then rose right back up. "Well I just hope where ever we go, it'll be fun! And maybe I can get some more hugs", Olaf exclaimed.

Elsa smiled, "Lets just hope that whatever Anna has planned, we'll be able to return home in one piece".

"Hey I heard that!". Anna stepped into the carriage, carrying a medium sized bag.

"What's in there?", Elsa asked.

"Nothing, just stuff I thought we might use on our adventure!", Anna replied back proudly.

"Adventure? Anna, you said you wanted to check this house out, not "adventure" your way in!". Elsa began to grew worried.

"Don't worry Elsa, I'm not planning to just barge into someone's house."

Elsa let a sigh of relief. "Good".

"I'm gonna knock first", Anna joked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "What is taking Kristoff so long? We could be half way there by now."

"He's just getting some carrots for him and Sven. Those two really love carrots!"

Olaf joined in, "I know right! The other day, Sven ate my nose and I had to wear a cup for the rest of the week!

Elsa and Anna giggled, remembering how the kitchen ran out of carrots and so Olaf had to wear a cup on his face for a couple of days.

Kristoff stepped in the carriage. "Sorry for taking so long, Sven made me feed him a sack full!"

"That's okay," Anna replied, "At least we're all here and ready to go!".

Elsa gestured towards a guard and signaled for them to start moving. "Fingers crossed to us not being sent to our doom", Elsa teased.

Anna scoffed, "Come on Elsa, do you really think that I'll get us all killed?

"Anna", Elsa smirked, "If you weren't my sister, I would have probably thought that your middle name was Danger.

Anna rolled her eyes, and soon gave Elsa a glare.

"When will we reach the house? I'm getting sleepy", yawned Olaf.

"We'll be there in no time Olaf!", replied Anna energetically.

"Do you even know where this house is?", questioned Kristoff.

Anna wondered if the guards would be able to find the house considering the fact that her directions weren't exactly detailed. "Well, I remember that it was next to these GIGANTIC trees, and there was also this lake. Oh, and don't forget the _fog_. There was _a lot of fog_", Anna replied proudly.

Kristoff shook his head. "Well that makes me feel so much better.."

"Anna! Are you telling me that we're all supposed to be wandering the woods until we find trees, a lake and _FOG!_", Elsa face-palmed.

"Yup!" Anna, being the optimistic one, just took a deep breath, and laid back peacefully.

Kristoff shook his head, "This is gonna be a long day".

"Tell me about it", sighed Elsa.

* * *

_A boring hour later…Still No Rain_

Anna woke up as the carriage began to slow down. She looked out the window and was surprised that the guards actually found the house.

One of the guards marched his way to the entrance of the carriage. "Your highness, we have arrived." Anna thanked him and gave him permission to go back to his post.

Anna peered around when her gaze fell to her sleeping sister, boyfriend, and of course the talking snowmen. Anna couldn't help but to smile, for Elsa was hugging Olaf, while Kristoff was holding Olaf's hand. They all looked so adorable sleeping. A mischievous grin grew upon Anna's face, it would be a shame if someone happened to…. "WAKE UP!"

Elsa, for the second time today, woke up with a start. "AHH, WHA- Anna!"

Kristoff on the other hand, took a more defensive action, kicking what ever was next to him, which turned out to be Olaf, out the window and into the lake.

Olaf, who was now drenched in water, quickly began to melt away. "Elsa, help!", he cried.

Elsa looked out the window to see Olaf melting away. Her anger soon replaced with Panic, as she fixed him up and set him back on dry land. Olaf thanked Elsa, and scurried away to play with Sven. Once Olaf was gone, Elsa glared at Kristoff. "Kristoff, why'd you kick Olaf!"

Kristoff then glared at Anna, "Well maybe if someone hadn't screamed at us while we were SLEEPING, I wouldn't have kicked him!"

Anna who seemed to be holding in her laughter, let out a small giggle, and jumped out of the carriage. "Ooops, my bad", Anna chuckled.

Elsa and Kristoff continued to glare at Anna, "Err", they both muttered. Then they too left the carriage.

"So is this the house you were talking about?", questioned Elsa.

"Yup, this is the place!"

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm surprised it actually exists. I thought you were going crazy…"

Anna scoffed, "Well at least I don't kick go around kicking innocent snowmen right after I wake up."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault! You were the one who decided to wake up Elsa and I in the most "sincerest" way possible", muttered Kristoff.

Elsa was getting tired of Anna and Kristoff bickering. "Will you two please be quiet!"

"He started it.."

Elsa gave Anna the most iciest look she could manage, making Anna shush.

Olaf, soon hurried back to where the others were, following behind them. The queen, princess, ice harvester, and snowmen soon stood outside what looked like an abandoned house.

The house stood 3 stories tall, covered in endless amounts of dust and spider webs. It was already 5 P.M, and yet none of the lights were on.

Kristoff had a feeling that this would not end well…

Elsa looked for a doorbell, and cautiously brought her hand up to ring it. "AHHHH", Elsa screamed, followed by her jumping and shaking her hand.

Kristoff too screamed from Elsa being frightened and ran back to the carriage.

Anna gave her sister, who was still jumping around, a weird look… "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"SPIDERRR!", Elsa screeched.

Upon hearing the queens scream, a few guards men rushed in. "Your majesty, what's wrong?!", they all asked.

"THERE'S A CRAWLY THING ON MY HAAAND! AHHHHH!"

Olaf just stood next to Anna, trying to process what was going on.

Anna finally figured out why her sister was doing what looked like the hokey pokey, and started to laugh... Hysterically.

Elsa's brain soon caught up with her, and she came to a halt. She then froze the spider with her hand and sent it flying out….. onto Anna's face.

Anna, unlike her sister, just let out an extremely long "Ewwwww!". The spider fell to the ground, leaving Anna able to run to the lake and wash her face.

"I'm not kissing those lips", muttered Kristoff.

Anna then walked by Elsa and pushed her slightly. Muttering something under her breath.

"That'll teach you to laugh at the snow queen", Elsa giggled.

Anna smirked, "I wouldn't be laughing oh dear sister of mine. See, I wasn't the one who just jumped around like a fool trying to get a teeny tiny spider off of my hand"

Elsa lowered her head in embarrassment.

Kristoff slowly walked back towards the door. "Hehehe... I meant to scream and run away..."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Sure you did. Now, if we're all done being scared by spiders, maybe we could actually enter the house". Anna raised her hand and did her signature knock.

"Creak..." The door opened slightly.

"Where have I seen this before? Oh yeah, in every scary movie known to Man and Reindeer!", exclaimed Kristoff.

Olaf grabbed Elsa's hand, and pulled her close. "I'm scared..."

"Don't worry Olaf, it was probably just the wind", Elsa whimpered. I hope...

Anna opened the door a little farther. Creeping her way inside.. she opened up her bag, and took out some flashlights.

Kristoff didn't want to seem like a scared little kid around his girlfriend, so he decided to step inside as well.

That left Olaf and Elsa. Elsa squeezed the snowman's hand, Olaf doing the same. Taking one deep breath, Elsa stepped in behind Kristoff, Olaf right next to her.

Thankful for everyone coming inside without the need of her having to pull or bribe then in, Anna gave everyone a flashlight. "Well this isn't so bad, right?"

"Anna, why are we here? You've seen the house now, can we please leave", begged Elsa.

"No, we can't just leave when there's a mysterious, gigantic house left to explore! Plus, if you do see see a ghost, just shoot him with a snowball", Anna sneered.

A snow ball instantly collided with Anna's face, causing a growl to escape from the princess.

Anna removed the snow and walked towards the middle of the house. Everyone soon following.

"Do you think who ever lives here likes warm hugs?", wondered Olaf.

"I'm guessing not, but let's just hope we don't have to find out", replied Elsa.

Elsa and Kristoff started to get goosebumps. They all followed Anna towards a dusty old staircase.

"If I see another spider..., well don't say I didn't warn you", Elsa said nervously.

Anna rolled her eyes and halted in front of the stairs. She grabbed Kristoff and Elsa's hand, "Shall we?"

"We shall not", Elsa replied. She tried to turn around, only to be pulled in closer by her sister.

Anna took one step forward, determining whether or not the stairs were stable. She hadn't fallen yet, so she continued on to the next steps, pulling the other three with her.

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

"Ugh", Anna grunted, finally making it to the top of the stairs. For any normal person, it would have taken just 30 seconds, but Anna was dealing with a scared sister, boyfriend, and snowmen.

"Anna we made it upstairs. Can we please go down now?", whined Elsa.

"No. I didn't spend 30 minutes getting you all up here for nothing."

"Please Anna", Elsa pouted, "I'll give you some chocolates."

"I'll throw in some carrots", begged Kristoff.

"And I'll even give you a warm hug!",declared Olaf.

Anna just rolled her eyes and walked towards the closest room she could find. "Let's go in here!"

"Let's not", replied Kristoff.

"Come on, how bad could it be?" Anna put her hand on the doorknob, and turned it slightly. "What could possibly go wrong", she shrugged.

"We're gonna die...", mumbled Elsa and Kristoff.

Anna stepped inside and waved her flashlight around, trying to see what was in the room. "I think this is a bedroom. It's got a bed, some dolls, and even a painting".

"See any killers or psychopaths in there?", asked the snow queen.

"Nope, just me!"

"I think that counts...", Elsa joked

Anna rolled her eyes and dragged Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf inside.

The four buddies examined the room, feeling a bit eerie.

"Who ever lived here really likes Axes" commented Kristoff.

Anna walked towards him, "Why do you say that?".

Kristoff continued to stare into the closet. "Well this closet contains like 4 axes."

Elsa also got closer to take take a better look, her heart beat rising as she did, "I-Is that b-blood?!"

Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck by the outside window. "BOOM!" The storm began again and it brought lightning and thunder with it.

"AHHHH", Screamed Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf. They all ran out of the room at the same time, ending up piling on top of each other. Elsa being on the bottom, followed by Olaf, Kristoff, and them Anna.

"Oof", grumbled Elsa. "Will you all please get off of me!"

Anna began to get a little freaked out too, but she didn't want to scare the others. "We don't know if that was blood... it could've been ketchup..." , she replied nervously.

Kristoff scoffed, "You think there's ketchup on those axes?".

"Maybe..."

"Enough Anna, we're leaving right now",said Elsa.

"Yeah Anna, let's go before something or someone finds we're in here.", begged Kristoff.

Anna really wanted to stay longer, but she didn't want anything bad to happen to them. Taking a deep breath, she agreed. "Fine, we'll go."

"Thank you", replied Elsa.

Elsa, still holding Olaf's hand, carefully went down the stairs.

But, Olaf being Olaf, he tripped on an invisible force and fell, taking Elsa with him.

"BOOM!" , went the Thunder, causing it to rain much harder.

"AHHHH! ANNAAAA! HELPPPP!", they both screamed!

"What? Elsa? Olaf? Are you okay?", Anna hurriedly ran downstairs, looking for her sister and snowmen.

Kristoff shook his head and followed after her.

Anna made it down the stairs, but she couldn't see Elsa or Olaf. "Elsa! Olaf! Where'd you go? Kristoff, they're not here!"

Kristoff finally made it downstairs. "What do you mean they're not here? Did they just disappear?"

Anna began to grew worried. " I don't know but we have to find them!" She began searching around.

"Come on, do we have to? I think Elsa would have wanted for us to move on and forget this ever happened..."

"KRISTOFF! Stop being a scaredy cat and help me look for them!"

Kristoff sighed, "Fine".

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

Elsa woke up from fainting. She looked around her and noticed that they weren't anywhere near the stairs. Where are we? And why does does my head hurt? She peered around and saw Olaf next to her. "Olaf, wake up.", the snow queen whispered, shaking him slightly.

"Hmm, Elsa? Where are we? Where's Anna and Kristoff? ", the little snowmen wondered.

"I don't know, but we'll find them soon enough", unless of course we die first, she thought.

Elsa stood up, and helped Olaf get back on his feet. She lost her flashlight, and so she used her powers to shine some light into the room. "This looks like a dining room."

Olaf tilted his head slightly, "A dining room? How'd we get here?"

"I don't know Olaf, but I'm sure we'll be fine ", replied Elsa, sounding braver than she felt.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning hit nearby, causing the entire house to shake.

"BOOM!"

Elsa and Olaf fell once again.

"AHH" , They both yelled.

In front of them stood an eerie creature, bent over next to what seemed to be an axe.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Kristoff examined the place where Elsa and Olaf disappeared, whereas Anna looked around. He started feeling a cold breeze. At first he thought it it was from the storm, but the breeze was unusually cold, so it must be from Elsa! "Anna! Come here!"

Anna turned around, "What is it Kristoff? Did you find something?"

"Yeah, look how this wall is much cooler than the rest. And it gets cooler the more we walk rightwards."

Anna thought about it and knew it could mean only one thing, "Elsa".

Kristoff and Anna followed the coldness until they they stood in front of a door.

Anna noticed some frost under the doorway. "Looks like Elsa and Olaf are in here."

Suddenly, a flash of lightning hit nearby, causing causing the house to shake.

They both fell, Anna on top of Kristoff. "Ugh, Anna! Get off of me!"

Anna was crushing Kristoff, and finally got up. "Hehe, sorry about that."

"BOOM!", went the thunder.

Kristoff began to sweat from fear. "Let's just find Elsa and Olaf and then get out of here!"

"Aww, is the little ice harvester scared", Anna teased.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it.

Anna and Kristoff both walked in cautiously, feeling a blast of coldness hit them.

Anna shivered, "Elsa and Olaf must be close."  
She looked around the room and saw frost crawling up the walls. "We better find them fast. Something tells me Elsa isn't necessarily safe."

Kristoff shivered, "I don't think any of us are Anna."

Anna began walking farther in, until she came across what appeared to be a stove. "I think we're in the kitchen."

"Why would Elsa and Olaf be in the kitchen?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't know... But- do you smell cookies?!, the princess gasped.

"First you imagined a house magically appearing, and now you smell cookies? I think those chocolates are getting to you."

Anna rolled her eyes and gave Kristoff a glare.

"Hey Anna, there's some light coming from under the door over there."

Anna walked to where Kristoff was. She turned the doorknob and opened it slightly. "Shall we?"

Kristoff nodded, "Ladies first", he smirked.

Anna rolled her eyes and stepped inside.

She was then instantly blinded by the light, as was Kristoff. After a few seconds, she could finally see the room and and what she saw shocked her...

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"I've been expecting you", chuckled the creature next to the door.

"Who are you?", asked Elsa

"And do you like hugs?", Olaf piped.

The creature took a step forward...

Elsa hugged Olaf tightly. It's gonna kill us, she thought. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Anna.

I don't think it likes hugs, thought Olaf...

The creature then lifted her hand up and...  
flickered the light switch.

Elsa & Olaf closed their eyes eyes and prepared themselves for their inevitable doom.

The creature giggled, "You two can open your eyes, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The creatures voice sounded old and quiet.

"You're not?", asked Elsa, shakily.

"Of course not!", laughed the stranger.

Elsa and Olaf opened their eyes and we're shocked to find out that the "monster" was... an elderly woman leaning on a stick! "Waaat", they both muttered in confusion.

The old woman walked towards Elsa and Olaf and helped them up. "My name's Mary, and you and your buddies are the first visitors I've had in a long time".

"Hi Mary, I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle.", she replied nervously.

"And I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs", Olaf said happily.

Mary laughed, "Looks like my first visitors are two royals and a talking snowman."

"Don't forget about Kristoff, the Official Ice Harvester of Arendelle", commented Olaf proudly.

"Of course", Mary giggled. "Anyone else?"

"Well outside we have a reindeer waiting for us", replied Elsa.

"His name's Sven!", added Olaf.

"Seems like yall are busy folks", said Mary.

"Tell me about it", sighed Elsa. "Olaf and I thought you were trying to kill us!"

"Kill you! Why on Earth would I want to do that!"

"Well my sister said your house just appeared after the rain".

"Well my house has been here for many years, but the fog after the rain must've caught your sisters attention.", answered the lady.

"But how did me and Elsa get here if we both just fell down the stairs?", asked Olaf.

"Well I saw that you two had fainted, so I quickly dragged you in here."

"Okay...", I guess that makes sense, thought Elsa.

"Stay here, I need to get something.", said the lady. She then proceeded to leave the room.

Olaf held onto Elsa's hand, "Well now what?"

"Now we just need to find-" Elsa sniffed, "Olaf, do you smell-"

"I haven't made these in a long time!" The lady returned holding a tray full of cookies and a gallon of milk.

"Since yall are my first guests, I've decided to make it extra special!"

Elsa and Olaf's mouths soon started to water, both taking in the deep aroma of cookies.

"Why don't you two take a seat", Mary said while placing the cookies and jar of milk onto the table.

Elsa and Olaf continued to drool, but finally came to to their senses and took a seat.

Mary then went to the cupboard and took out 3 glasses. "I hope you guys like milk and cookies", she giggled.

"We sure do!", exclaimed the now hungry snow queen and snowmen.

Mary poured 3 cups of warm milk and handed one to Elsa, Olaf, and herself.

Elsa and Olaf each grabbed a cookie, and began devouring it right away.

Mary giggled, watching Elsa and Olaf munch on, and soon took a cookie herself.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Anna and Kristoff continued to stare.

The Princess was surprised that her sister, Olaf, and an old lady were eating cookies. She knew she wasn't going crazy after all. "Elsa?"

"Anna", Elsa smirked, "So nice of you to finally join us."

"Are you all eating cookies?", Kristoff asked.

"We sure are", replied Mary. "Would you like some?"

Kristoff continued to stare, "Umm, yes..."

Mary then got up, and poured 2 more cups of milk, handing one each to Anna and Kristoff.

"You must be Elsa's sister, and you must be the ice harvester", Mary smiled. "My name's Mary."

"Anna of Arendelle", Anna said as she shook Mary's hand.

"Hi, I'm Kristoff", Said the ice harvester nervously. "Well why don't yall take a seat", offered Mary.

Kristoff and Anna both sat down, each grabbing a cookie.

"So Elsa", Anna raised an eyebrow, "You two fell down the stairs and magically appeared in here to _munch_ on cookies?".

"Well Olaf and I fainted and then Mary dragged us in here".

"Oh okay..." Anna not fully convinced, grabbed another cookie. Mary looked like a nice lady, but Anna couldn't shake the feeling that something was just not right.

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

The Snow Queen, Princess, Ice Harvester, and Snowman were now standing outside Mary's house.

Elsa smiled, "Thank you for the cookies Mary, but we all have to go now. We'll try to visit soon", she promised.

Kristoff and Olaf said their goodbyes and then headed for the carriage.

Elsa waved bye, and soon followed the boys, leaving just Anna and Mary.

"Thank you Mary, your cookies were delicious", Anna praised nervously.

"No, thank you for visiting me. It gets really lonely here sometimes".

Anna smiled, suddenly remembering to ask Mary something. "Hey, in one of the bedrooms upstairs, we saw some axes covered in what appeared to be blood. Do you know what they were doing there and how they ended up in a closet?"

Mary tilted her head, "I'm sorry, what axes? And I don't have any bedrooms upstairs..."

Anna felt very uneasy from Mary's reply. "Oh umm... My bad, wrong house, sorry about that!" Anna waved goodbye and walked, or more like ran, back to the carriage.

Once everyone was In the carriage, Elsa signaled for the guards to begin moving again. "So Anna, what did you say to Mary."

"Oh nothing! You know me, not much of a talker. Hehe.", Anna replied awkwardly.

Elsa raised an eyebrow and was about to say more, but she decided not to. The day was already awkward enough, she didn't want to deal with more of Anna's crazy ideas. After letting out a sigh, Elsa laid back, but decided not to get too comfortable since she didn't want to be awakened by Anna again.

* * *

_An hour later..._

"Your majesty, we have returned home", a guardsmen said.

Elsa thanked them and looked around the carriage. She, like the others, fell asleep during the ride home. Luckily, Elsa was the first to wake up, and a mischievous giggle escaped her. With a flick of a hand, Elsa pelted Anna with a snowball, causing the Princess to-

"ELSAAA!"

The others soon awakened as well, only to catch a glimpse of what appeared to be Anna chasing Elsa.

Kristoff shook his head and chuckled, "Glad to be home."

* * *

_Night Time..._

It had been a long day and Elsa was so ready to just be able to close her eyes and forget the events of today. But having a sister can delay things like that.

"ELSAAAA!"

Elsa sat up and quickly got out of bed. She grabbed her brush off of her desk in hopes of using it to protect her sister. She then quickly dashed through the hallway, busting Anna's door open. "Anna, what's wrong?!"

"Elsa, look through the window! The house we just visited today disappeared!"

Elsa stared at her sister in annoyance. "You made me get out of bed just so I could look out the window?! Anna, I thought you were hurt!"

Anna stared at the brush Elsa was holding. "You thought I was in danger and brought a brush with you as a weapon?"

Elsa scoffed, "Well being scared that my sister was injured, attacked, or even hurt made me forget the fact that I have ice powers", she growled.

"Elsa, please just look out the window."

Elsa rolled her eyes, but walked over to Anna. Taking the telescope from her sister, Elsa peered out. She looked over to where the house was and saw... that it was still there. "Anna, what are you talking about? The house IS there!"

Now Anna was confused. "What? Give me that!" Anna snatched the telescope from Elsa's hand and peered out. The house wasn't there. Anna double checked and everything. "Elsa, how can you see the house, when it's not there?!"

"That's it, no more chocolates after dinner Anna.", Elsa growled.

Anna gasped, "No! Please Elsa! You have to believe me!", Anna begged.

"Anna, the house is there! Don't you see?!"

So this is what crazy felt like, thought Anna. Anna peered out once again and could still make out an emptiness right where the house should have been. Anna began to grow worried. First the axes and now this?! "Elsa, do you think I could sleep with you tonight?"

"Anna, if this is some kind of trick, then-"

"It's not Elsa. I just want to sleep with my favorite sister tonight", smiled Anna, hoping It would convince Elsa.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "I'm your only sister Anna. But fine, you can sleep in my room tonight."

Anna grabbed her sisters hand and they both walked towards Elsa's room.

The Snow Queen placed the brush back on her desk, and laid down under her covers. Anna soon followed and laid down as well.

Elsa began to drift away, finally able to sleep peaceful. The same could not be said for her sister.

Anna closed her eyes, and heard a faint laugh. The laugh sounded old, evil, and like it was miles away. Challenging Anna's insanity, it grew louder and louder.

Anna shook her sister gently. "Pst... Elsa, wake up".

Elsa soon woke up, "Hmm? Is it morning already?! "

"What? No! Elsa, do you hear that?"

Elsa listened and then gasped, "Yes Anna! I_ do_ hear something! It sounds like my annoying little sister Anna, who won't let her amazing and annoyed big sister sleep!" Elsa then threw a pillow at Anna's face, and fell back to sleep.

"That's it", Anna thought, "No amount of chocolate is worth this craziness. First thing tomorrow, I'm getting rid of all those chocolates... or at least half of them... Ehh, maybe a fourth?" Yawning, Anna too fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey again! Don't worry, I wont make Anna give up her chocolate (She'd never let me) I'll post a new chapter at least once a week, and if I get more ideas, then I can even upload 2! So please make sure to comment any of your ideas, and I'll try to write them all!**

**Thanks for reading and please follow, favorite, and review! **


	2. The Chocolate Thief

**Hey! I wrote this chapter since I couldn't sleep, and what better use of my time than to spend it on writing! I really like this chapter, it's shorter than the one before but it's also much more funny. I'll upload again with a longer story in a few days, I've got 2 stories In progress right now, one being 'PrincessSnowflake' s request. I advise you to read this in a dark corner where no one will be able to hear your giggles. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and continue to read the story. I spent all night on this chapter, and hopefully you'll find it to your liking. Enjoy :)**

Disclaimer: Frozen & all its characters belong to Disney.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Chocolate Thief **

The moon shined through the castle as bright as ever. All the citizens of Arendelle were sleeping peacefully. But the snow queen had different plans.

Elsa stood in the hallway, looking left to right. It was almost 3 in the morning, the perfect time for her to sneak into the kitchens for some chocolates. When she was sure that no one was looking, Elsa tip toed across the hallway, down the stairs, and now stood outside the kitchen doors. Taking another look to make sure no one was watching, she quickly snuck into the kitchen.

Meanwhile….

The princess was fast asleep… "People of Arendelle", Anna drooled, "I am the Snow Princess! Now who wants to build a snowmen?!", she roared. The people clapped and cheered, but the noise was soon replaced by the patter of footsteps. "Huh? What's happening to my powers?", Anna mumbled. She finally came to her senses and woke up.

Anna heard what sounded like footsteps, but these weren't the footsteps of a servant. No, these footsteps sounded much more delicate, leaving only one owner. "Elsa", Anna's eyes widened. She looked at her clock, 2:56? Why would Elsa be awake at this time?

Anna soon got out of bed, put on her slippers, and opened her door slightly. She saw a glimpse of Elsa looking around and tip toeing her way downstairs.

Anna giggled at her sister's antics. Making sure Elsa couldn't see her, Anna soon followed.

* * *

Elsa knew exactly where the chocolate was, and quickly opened the top cabinets. Her mouth started to water. In front of Elsa stood pounds and pounds of different kinds of chocolates. Some were milk chocolate, while others contained nuts, but Elsa's favorites were the dark chocolates.

Elsa opened a drawer, took out a bag, and started to stuff all the sweets into it at lightning speed.

* * *

Anna hid behind a wall, watching as Elsa sneaked her way into the kitchen. The Princess then peered through the window, which was attached to the kitchen door, thankful that Elsa was too busy drooling to notice her. So that's why Elsa came down here, Anna thought. So she could steal chocolate into her room. But Anna knew that if Elsa ate too many chocolates and especially this late at night, well let's just say, it won't end well for anyone near a 50 mile radius of the queen.

Anna needed to stop Elsa, but how? Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. Anna pushed through the doors, and entered the kitchen.

* * *

"Creek". Elsa, gasped, someone must've entered the kitchen! "Kai", Elsa turned, "It's not what it- Anna?!" The queen was shocked to see her sister standing.

"Hey Elsa", Anna smiled.

"Anna, what are you doing here?"

"Umm...I live here…"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "No Anna, what are you doing in the KITCHEN?"

Anna raised an eyebrow, "I could ask you the same thing, Elsa."

Elsa and Anna stared at one another for what seemed to last an eternity, but was actually just a couple of seconds.

Elsa made the first move. "Well, bye! See you umm... later… Hehe", she laughed awkwardly. The snow queen then headed for the door, taking the sack of chocolates with her.

Anna grabbed the chocolate from Elsa's hand. "Oh no you don't! Elsa, you know what happens to you when you eat that much chocolate this late at night!"

"Hey", growled Elsa, "Give me back my chocolates!" Elsa then proceeded to grab the bag, neither of the girls letting go.

"I am the Queen of Arendelle and I _COMMAND_ you to return my sack of chocolates, or else I'll … umm"

"Or Else, What?, Anna grinned.

An evil grin grew upon Elsa's face, "Or else I'll send you to the dungeons!".

She's gonna send me to the dungeons, as if! "Oh Elsa, you and I both know you would never do that." she grinned.

"Watch me.", sneered the Snow Queen.

Anna thought about Elsa's "threat" and decided to snatch the bag out of her sister's hand. Fortunately for her, she was much stronger than Elsa and soon succeeded. "Ahah! Now Elsa, why don't you go back to bed and then you can have some chocolates in the morning.", Anna replied proudly.

"Never!" The queen was fed up with her sister. "GUARRRDS!"

"Wait - what? " Anna gasped at Elsa, realizing that her sister really was going to send her to the dungeons.

The guards soon rushed in "Your Majesty, what's wrong?!", they all asked.

Elsa sneered evilly, "Take this PEASANT and send her to the dungeon."

Now the guards began to grow confused. Did the Queen just ask them to send the Princess to jail?

"Wait Elsa! It's me Anna! Your amazing and talented baby sister!" Anna began to grow scared. Elsa looked different. The lack of sleep was probably causing Elsa to act this way. Her sister was sleepwalking! Anna knew that Elsa would never really send her to the dungeons, or worse yet, call her a Peasant! Okay, that one sounded a bit rude...

"Liessss!", Elsa hissed. "Send her to the dungeons and get me that sack of chocolates, NOW!"

The guards men looked at one another and shrugged, soon grabbing the Princess.

"Hey, let me go!", Anna soon began to kick several guards in their shins, and even punched a few faces here and there.

But the Princess soon found herself trapped. In front of her stood half a dozen guards. Anna knew she couldn't escape, but she had to get rid of the chocolates before her sister ate them. If this was Elsa before she ate chocolates, then she definitely didn't want to see her after she did. Anna looked behind her, spotting a stove. Perfect, she thought. The princess lit the stove, and threw the sweets in. The smell of burning chocolate, filling the room.

Elsa saw what Anna did and tried to freeze the chocolates, but it was too late. "NOOOOO!", the Queen mourned. Elsa was now furious, "TAKE HER AWAY!", she screeched.

The guards men soon grabbed onto Anna. The Princess tried to defend herself, but there were too many of them. The guards soon tied Anna's hands behind her back.

"Elsa, Please! Tell them to let me go!", Anna begged.

"It's Queen Elsa! And NO! You shall be punished for your actions!". Elsa faced the guards, "Send her to prison for 10 years!", she grinned.

10 years! That's like, forever! Anna had to get Elsa to wake up, before it was too late. Anna tried to come up with an idea, but Elsa kept laughing evilly, distracting her. She had to do SOMETHING that would cause Elsa to snap out of sleepwalking. Anna was running out of time, the dungeons was just below the other flight of stai-. Ahah, that's it! Anna knew exactly what she had to do.

The guards were still confused, but they didn't want to upset their queen. So they all obeyed, ignoring the cries and begs from the Princess.

Anna was getting closer and closer to the stairs. For her idea to work, she would have to injure herself, which would cause Elsa to wake up.

Elsa walked behind the guards, laughing evilly. "The peasant thought she could get away with destroying MY chocolates! Think again! Don't do the time, if you can't do the crime!".

Anna tilted her head and stared at Elsa, "I think you mean 'Don't do the crime, if you can't do the time."

Elsa rolled her eyes and threw a snowball at Anna. "Don't talk back to the Queen!"

"Control Freak", Anna mumbled.

"What was that?", Elsa gave her an icy glare.

Anna gulped, "Nothing…"

The stairs were now a few feet from Anna.

The princess took a deep breath, and faced her sister. "I Love You Elsa".

Anna then proceeded to hit her head against the guard to her right, and kicked the one to her left. She then forcefully threw herself down the stairs. Then, Anna fainted.

* * *

Elsa stared at the girl and saw her hit the guards beside her. She then watched the Peasant throw herself off of the stairs. The queen froze, something inside of her began to click.

Elsa soon woke up, and ran to catch her sister. "Anna!" But alas, the Queen was much too late. Elsa watched as her baby sister fell down the stairs, and fainted immediately. She had to save Anna! The Snow Queen ran downstairs, trying to catch up to the Princess. Panting, Elsa reached the last step, which Anna's head rested upon, and carried her to the infirmary. She just hoped it wasn't too late….

* * *

_A Few Hour's Later….._

"Ugh", Anna groaned. Why does my head hurt? Anna felt her head, feeling that her forehead was wrapped around in a big bandage. Anna looked around her, realizing that Elsa was holding onto her hand.

Elsa had fallen asleep an hour ago, but awakened when she felt Anna move. "Anna?"

"Hey, Elsa", Anna replied nervously.

"Oh Anna! You're awake! The doctors said you wouldn't have wakened up for a few more days".

Anna sat up, "Well, you know me. It's gonna take a lot more than just falling down the stairs to stop me", The Princess giggled.

Elsa smiled and then took a deep breath. "ANNA, ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHY THE HECK DID YOU THROW YOURSELF DOWN THE STAIRS? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! "

Anna was shocked by Elsa's outburst, but just smiled back at her sister. "I'd rather die than end up in the dungeons. And don't worry Elsa, I've had much more fatal falls than this one. Like that time I rode my bike downstairs, or when I decided to "ski" down the staircase."

Elsa stared at Anna in disbelief, her mouth hanging out in shock.

Maybe I shouldn't have told her that... Anna was expecting Elsa to scream at her again.

But instead, Elsa squeezed Anna into a hug, one which Anna happily returned. "Don't you EVER do anything like that again, or else...", grinned Elsa.

Anna didn't need to nor wanted to ask Elsa what she meant by 'or else'.

"You should get some rest. I've got some queenly duties to attend to, but I'll be back before you wake up again."

"Bye Elsa", Anna smiled. The Princess laid back on her pillow, and fell asleep.

Elsa kissed Anna's forehead. "Bye Anna", the Queen whispered, and soon walked out.

* * *

_A Few Days Later..._

Anna was now back to sleeping in her room after spending an eternity (3 days) in the infirmary. She was glad to be back, that is until she heard footsteps...

Waking up, Anna put on her slippers, and peeked through her slightly opened door. She saw Elsa sneaking down into the kitchen. "Not again", Groaned Anna.

She stepped back into her room and went into her closet. "Ahah! Here it is!", Anna said proudly, holding a baseball bat in her hands.

Grinning evilly, Anna sneaked out of her room, and followed behind Elsa.

* * *

**Wonder what Anna's gonna do with that bat... Maybe she'll teach Elsa how to play baseball! (Ha, Nope)**

**Also, I've been thinking and I found that "The Royal Antics" could also be a fitting title for this story, but I don't know if I should replace it. Let me know if you think 'The Royal Antics' sounds better than 'The Immature Royals'.**

**Lastly, after writing this chapter, I can't help but feel obligated to narrate everything I do and feel, and it's starting to annoy me... So readerz99 would feel very much happy if you could Favorite, Follow, & Review this story. Thank You.**


	3. Prank Me If You Can

**Hey! I couldn't stop writing another chapter and finally finished this one. It was requested by TaxticX, but I did change it up a bit. I am still writing other requests sent, and they're almost finished. This chapter is longer than the 2nd, but not a long as the 1st. Like I stated before, I will have a longer chapter uploaded within a few days. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney. But I own the giggles (Nah, Disney owns those too).

* * *

**Chapter 3: Prank Me If You Can**

"Kristoff!", The princess exclaimed, stepping into the stables where Sven and Kristoff were.

The ice harvester jumped in shock, "Anna, what's wrong?!"

"Oh nothing", Anna giggled.

Kristoff sat on a pile of hay, "Anna, what are you doing here?", he sighed.

"Kristoff, you and I are gonna work together to accomplish something no one has ever accomplished before", Anna exclaimed proudly.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"We're gonna prank my sister", Anna grinned evilly.

Sven looked at Anna, and then at Kristoff. "It was nice knowing you buddy", the reindeer sighed.

* * *

"Anna, why is it so important for you to prank Elsa?", groaned Kristoff.

"Because Elsa likes to be pranked!"

Kristoff raised his eyebrow, "She does?".

Anna giggled, "Probably not, but I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Anna took Kristoff's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Putting on the closest thing to a royal voice, Anna walked over to the Head Chef. "Hello Robert".

Robert turned around to face the Princess. Oh no! Anna wasn't here to cook was she? "Umm Hello Princess. What brings you here?" Robert began to sweat.

"Robert, Kristoff here would like some ice cream"

"I would?"

Anna kicked The Ice Harvester slightly when Robert wasn't looking, "Yes. He would.", she smiled.

Robert let out a sigh of relief, "Sure thing your highness. I'll get that made for you right away."

"Thank you and one more thing. Kristoff does not like sugar".

"I don't?", winned Kristoff.

"No he does not", Anna began to glare at Kristoff. "He would like for you to substitute salt for sugar."

"But I-"

Anna kicked him once again, shutting her boyfriend immediately. She then smiled at Robert, pretending like nothing happened.

Robert gave Anna and Kristoff a weird look, before nodding. "Okay your highness, I will have that prepared for you right away." He then walked away, preparing the sugar-less ice cream. Anna nodded, dragging Kristoff and herself out of the kitchen.

"I am _NOT_ eating ice cream filled with salt", Kristoff declared.

Ann rolled her eyes, but then began to grin. "Don't worry, I'm sure my sister would love to eat it for you". The Princess proceeded to laugh evilly, "Muahuahuahuahuaha!"

Kristoff just stared, "What are you doing?"

*Cough*, "Nothing…" Anna snapped back to reality.

* * *

_An hour later…_

"The ice cream should be ready by now", Anna said, dragging Kristoff and herself back into the kitchen.

Anna spotted Robert, "Hey, I mean- (lowering her voice), Is the ice cream ready yet?"

Robert nodded awkwardly, handing Anna the bowl. "Here you go Princess. I hope you find it to your liking Sir Kristoff."

Kristoff wasn't really good at lies, "Hehe, I will. I'm sure it'll taste sweet- I mean sal- I mean-"

Anna kicked the Ice Harvester. She then proceeded to drag Kristoff and herself out of the kitchen.

"Remind me to never rob a bank with you", muttered Anna.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "So, now what?"

Anna grinned, "Now we wait."

* * *

Kristoff and Anna stood outside Elsa's door. "I'm going in alone", Anna whispered bravely.

"Aww, how unfortunate of me", he then walked away, not caring at all.

Anna rolled her eyes, and entered Elsa's room.

Elsa was reading multiple books on other countries, when she heard Anna come in. Continuing to read, she said, "Anna, sorry. Can't play.", the Queen flipped a page.

Anna tried to hide her grin, "Don't worry Elsa, I'm not here to play. I actually wanted to give you something."

Elsa looked up from her book, and tilted her head, "Is that ice cream?"

"Yup! The chefs just made it. Do you want some?", Anna grinned.

Elsa smiled, "Of course I'd like some. Just leave it over there", Elsa said, pointing to the right side of her desk.

Anna walked over, and placed the ice cream down. Then she waited. The princess wanted to see Elsa's reaction, and tried her best not to let a giggle slip.

Elsa noticed that her sister had yet to leave, "Anna, do you need something?"

"Nope! Just watching my favorite sister work!", Anna hoped that Elsa wouldn't grow suspicious.

"Oh okay..", Elsa continued to read.

_5 Boring Minutes Later…_

Anna couldn't take it anymore! She was going crazy just looking at her sister do boring stuff. How can Elsa sit in a chair all day, being boring! Anna took a deep breath, "So Elsa… Your ice cream looks like it's getting warm. Maybe you should eat it…"

Elsa continued to work, "No thanks".

"Please? Just take a bite…".

Elsa glanced at her sister. "Your not leaving till I do, aren't you?"

Anna smiled, "Nope!" Everything was going according to her plan.

Elsa gave her sister a weird look, and then placed her book down. She then reached over to the bowl of ice cream, and picked up the spoon.

Here it comes, Anna grinned.

Elsa scooped up some ice cream, and took a bite…

Anna's grin reached both sides of her mouth, the Princess tried her best to hold in her laughter. But it was soon replaced with confusion.

"Mmm, thanks Anna! Tell the chefs that they did a great job!", Elsa then placed the bowl down, and went back to reading.

Wait- Whaaat? Anna was confused... "Did it-oh I don't know- taste salty?"

Elsa stared at her sister, "No. Why would ice cream taste salty?"

"No reason… Hehe…" Anna then walked over to the bowl and took a bite. "This tastes horrib- I mean yummy...". Anna tried her best not to gag.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Isn't it supposed to?"

Anna realized what she had said and mentally face palmed. "Ha, of course. Gotta go!" The princess laughed nervously and ran out of the room, leaving her sister the salty ice cream.

* * *

"Kristoff!", Anna entered the stables, once again yelling.

Kristoff woke up from his nap startled. "Anna? Did your plan work? Does Elsa want to kill us?", he whimpered.

Anna growled, "No! Elsa ate the ice cream and she liked it!" Grabbing Kristoff's shirt, Anna asked, "Do you know why?!"

Kristoff gulped, "Why?"

Anna let go of Kristoff, "Because she thought it tasted good! But when I tasted it, it was absolutely _DISGUSTING_!"

Kristoff sighed in relief, "That's great Anna.. Maybe now you've learned your lesson".

Anna laughed mischievously, "Nope! I know just what to do".

Kristoff shook his head, "This is gonna be a looong day", he muttered.

* * *

Anna dragged Kristoff into the gardens, where they both grabbed a bucket and some water.

"Okay, so I'm going to make an excuse for Elsa to leave her room. Then you'll need to put this bucket on top of Elsa's door. That ways, when she opens it, well you can figure out the rest", Anna grinned.

"Do I have to?", whimpered the Ice Harvester.

Anna whacked him on the head, "Yes."

* * *

Anna stepped into her sister's room once again. "Hey Elsa!"

The Queen smiled, "Anna."

The Princess walked over to the bowl, and was shocked to find it empty! Maybe her sister liked salt? Alot? Anna remembered why she was here, "Elsa, can you please come see my room? I wanna show you something".

Elsa looked up from the contract she was signing, "Can it wait till after I've finished my work?"

Anna smiled, "Nope!", hoping it would convince her sister.

The queen continued to stare at Anna, but evently sighed. "Okay", Elsa said, closing her book and putting it on her desk. "Let's go."

Anna did her best to contain her grin, leading Elsa into her room.

* * *

"So, what is it that you wanted to show me?", Elsa asked.

Anna walked over to the dolls of her and her sister. Picking them up, she replied, "Does this doll make me look fat?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Anna… The dolls are of us when we were little kids. I mean, you were on the chubby side, but definitely not fat", Elsa giggled.

"Hey!" Anna defended.

"You know what Anna," Elsa said, rubbing her chin, "I wanna have a snowball fight. Right now", The Queen said excitedly.

"You do?", Anna gasped in excitement.

"Yup! But first, do you think you could bring the bowl of ice cream you gave me earlier back to the kitchen? I'm sure they would appreciate it", Elsa smiled.

"Of course!", Anna dashed out of her room and quickly opened Elsa's door… Only to be splashed with water. "Dang it!", Anna groaned.

Elsa was in Anna's room waiting for her sister to return, when she heard a crash. She quickly ran out, only to see Anna drenched in water. "Anna, are you okay!" The Queen helped her sister up.

"Never better!" Anna smiled. Hoping that Elsa would believe her lie.

"Who did this? I will make sure to have them beheaded before they cause any more trouble!".

Anna felt for her neck, gulping. "No… That's okay! I'm sure the person didn't mean any harm", The Princess laughed nervously.

Elsa stared at her sister, "Well why don't you dry off and then maybe we could have a snowball fight later today." The Queen smiled, before heading back to her room.

Anna waited till she was sure Elsa couldn't hear her, and then she screamed, "KRISTOFF!"

* * *

Kristoff dropped the carrot he was eating and soon ran to Anna. "Anna what's wro-. Oh…"

"Elsa is doing this on purpose", Anna growled. "But this little princess has a few more tricks up her sleeve."

"Her _WET_ sleeves. Anna, can't you just move on!", Kristoff groaned.

"Never!", Anna then dragged Kristoff to the decoration room.

* * *

_After drying up.._

"Anna, what are we doing in a room full of party supplies?", questioned the Ice Harvester.

"Just look for balloons", muttered Anna. The princess soon spotted some next to the party hats. "Here they are!" Anna then handed 3 bags to Kristoff.

"What am I supposed to do with these? Give them out to unicorns?"

Anna rolled her eyes, and then smacked Kristoff on his head again. "No Kristoff, I'm gonna distract Elsa out of her room again, but this time, I want you to fill her room with these balloons.", the Princess replied proudly.

"You want me to fill Elsa's room with 3 dozen balloons?", Kristoff whined.

Anna smiled, "Of course not".

Kristoff sighed in relief, "Okay good cause-"

"I want you to fill Elsa's room with 6 dozen balloons", Anna said, handing Kristoff 3 more bags.

"Ugh! Why me", The Ice Harvester groaned.

Anna pushed Kristoff out of the room, "Now go!"

* * *

Anna stood outside Elsa's room, "3rd time's the charm", she muttered, before entering her sister's room.

"Anna, I don't really think you're fat! It was just a joke", groaned Elsa. She liked Anna coming into her room, but Elsa needed to finish her work without any more distractions.

Anna rolled her eyes. "No Elsa. It's not that. There's something very wrong in the gardens, and the gardeners wanted me to get you so you could assist them". The Princess hoped Elsa would fall for her lies again.

"The planters need me to assist them with gardening?", Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"No, they just need your opinion on something very important", Anna smiled.

Elsa stared at her annoying sister, "Fine", she sighed.

* * *

_At the gardens…_

Elsa looked around, everything looked exactly how it should. "Anna, where are all the guardners?"

"Oh, they took a lunch break", smiled Anna.

Of course. Elsa glared at Anna, "Then why am I here?!"

"Calm down Elsa. The gardeners wanted me to ask you for them, and then report back your answers."

Elsa sighed, "Okay Anna. What did they need my opinion on?"

"The gardeners wanted to know… umm…", Anna had to think fast, "Do you want all of the leaves to be the same size?" Anna mentally faced palmed, the second time today.

"Anna, run.", Elsa grownled.

"What?" Anna was confused, did Elsa just tell her to run?

"I said _RUN_.", Elsa replied , much more calmly this time.

Kristoff, you better be done blowing those balloons. Anna gulped, and then ran away screaming.

Elsa just stood there, watching her little sister screaming around and running. She giggled to herself, and headed back to her room.

_5 Minutes Later…_

Anna was panting and decided to stop for a few seconds. She then looked behind her and saw that Elsa was not there! "Err, how does she do that!", groaned Anna. She then slowly began to walk back to the castle, and couldn't wait to see Elsa's reaction to her room.

* * *

_10 Minutes later…_

Anna finally reached the castle, and climbed up the stairs. She soon found herself in front of Elsa's room, this is it! She finally pranked Elsa, Anna mentally cheered. That is until she opened the door. Anna peered inside, and found the room just like it was when she and Elsa left it. Actually, I think it looks cleaner than before!

"Glad to see you finally returned", giggled Elsa.

"Ha yup, just wanted to say Hi", Anna laughed nervously. She then waved awkwardly, "Bye!", and ran out the door.

Giggling, Elsa shook her head and continued on with her work.

* * *

Storming into the stables, Anna grabbed a hold of Kristoff's ear, waking up the exhausted Ice Harvester.

Kristoff felt some pain in his left ear, and he quickly awakened, finding out that Anna was the one who woke him up. Shocker. "Ouch! Anna, what do you want now?"

"Kristoff! Why didn't you fill the rooms with balloons? I gave you a simple task, and here I find you, taking a nap?!"

Kristoff was confused. He did spend half an hour blowing up balloons, didn't he? "Anna, what are you talking about? I DID fill Elsa's room with balloons."

"You did?", Anna began to calm down.

"Yes, I did.", relaxed Kristoff.

Anna soon grew annoyed. "How does Elsa keep ruining our plans? She doesn't even know what we're up to!"

Kristoff was becoming more and more scared of his girlfriend by the minute... "Anna, maybe you should just calm down and stop messing with your sister".

Anna ignored Kristoff's word, grinning as big as she could manage.

Kristoff noticed the look on Anna's face, "This can't be good", he muttered.

* * *

Anna dragged Kristoff back into the kitchen, where this time they requested to have a bag of Oreos.

"Okay, now we just gotta remove the filling from the Oreos and replace them with toothpaste. Then we can give them to Elsa!"

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "By 'we' you mean 'me', right?, he groaned.

"Well duh!", Anna replied. "Now, let's go to my room and get some toothpaste from there. Anna turned the doorknob, but soon wished she hadn't. "Whaa" Anna blinked. The Princess's room was filled with at least 10 dozen balloons, making it hard for her to even come inside.

Kristoff tried his best to not let Anna see him laughing, "She got you good", he chuckled.

Anna dropped down to her knees and threw her hand up before screaming, "How?! How is this possible?!" Anna continued screaming and was questioning the meaning of life.

The Ice Harvester rolled his eyes,"Anna, are you done?"

Anna stopped, looked around, and got up. Clearing her throat, she replied, "Yes, now, let's make Elsa pay!"

Anna ate the original icing from the Oreos, while Kristoff filled the cookies with toothpaste. Kristoff wanted to trade jobs, but Anna denied all of his begs.

_15 Minutes later_

Kristoff wiped off the sweat from his forehead, "Finally, we're done", he sighed.

"These look perfect! I'm gonna give them to Elsa right now! I can't wait to see the look on her face when she eats these", Anna ran out of the room, giggling mischievously.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, and went back to the stables.

* * *

Anna, for the fourth time, barged inside her sister's door.

Elsa groaned, "What now?"

"Elsa, I'm really sorry for bothering you so many times today. So I decided to get you these cookies!", Anna said while showing Elsa the cookies.

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "And I'm guessing that you want me to eat them in front of you, correct?"

Anna giggled nervously, "Ha, Yes please..."

Elsa took the bag from Anna's hand, and took out one cookie. She then took a bite out of it, and... finished it. Handing the rest to Anna. "Thank you for the cookies Anna. Now if you'll excuse me", Elsa went right back to work.

Anna stared at Elsa with shock. Did her sister just eat a cookie filled with toothpaste?! Anna grabbed a cookie and took a bite. She spit it out immediately.

Elsa saw this, "Something wrong Anna?"

"Ha, of course not. The cookies were just a little bit too _minty_ for me".

"Oh, okay."

Anna couldn't take it any longer! What would she have to do to prank Elsa? She only had one prank left, and she hoped Elsa would fall for it. "Elsa, your shoes united".

Elsa stared up from the contract she was holding, and then at Anna.

The Princess gulped, hoping that Elsa would look down to her shoes, but she didn't.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Anna, I don't wear shoes with laces."

Anna just glared at her sister, shocked that none of her pranks affected Elsa. Anna broke. "How do you do it Elsa?! How have you managed to turn ALL of my pranks against me?! Please, teach me your ways!"

Now Elsa was confused, "Anna? What are you talking about? What pranks?"

So Elsa did all of this on accident? "That's it, I quit. From now on, I will never ever prank you again", and with that, Anna marched out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"Hey Kai! Thanks for keeping an eye out on Anna. I suspected she was planning some kind of prank for me", Elsa said.

Kai chuckled, "You're welcome Queen Elsa. I was surprised that it took Princess Anna this long to finally give up. I had to leave half of the ice cream salty, and the other sweet, move all of the balloons to her room, and finally, I had to find a way to get a normal Oreo into her Highness's bag ".

"Yeah, sounds like Anna tried real hard to prank me. I almost feel bad she failed", Elsa giggled.

"She sure did put up a fight", Kai began, "The Princess even got Sir Kristoff to help her."

Elsa chuckled, "Something tells me, Anna won't be playing pranks on anyone for a long, long time."

Grinning, Elsa laughed, "No one messes with the Snow Queen".

* * *

**Remind me to never prank Elsa… Anyways, thank you for reading! I'll update back soon. Also, to SonicXmen94, I'm pretty sure your right, oops… :)**

**Please, PLEASE Follow, Favorite, & Review.**

**I am still looking for new ideas for the story, and I'm gonna try to finish each and every request I get, and also upload some of my own crazy ideas. Once again, Thank You.**


	4. Trapped In Art

**Waz Up! Yeah I'm just gonna stick to 'Hey's…' Anyways, I finally got this chapter posted. It was supposed to be posted earlier, but then I fell asleep. (Not cause the story was boring, but because it was 4 a.m.) I hope you like this chapter, it's mostly about Elsa and Anna getting trapped in an Art Museum. I'd tell whether this was Elsa or Anna's fault, but I'm gonna be evil and make you read to find out. Lastly, I hope you all like this chapter, and I had alot of fun writing it. Thank You.**

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney" but I've been saving up a few pennies in hopes of buying it. Wish me luck!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trapped In Art**

Elsa finally had a day off and she decided to use it to take Anna somewhere special. Now she just had to get the Princess to wake up. The Queen tried to gently shake her sister, "Anna, wake up".

"Hmm?", Anna dozed off.

"Anna, I don't have any work today", whispered Elsa.

Turning over, Anna mumbled, "Come back in a few hours..."

"But Anna, I wanted to take us somewhere special", Elsa shook her sister again.

Anna opened an eye, "And where would that be?"

Grinning, Elsa replied, "To the Museum!"

Anna closed her eyes, "No thanks. I'd prefer to sleep on my bed than on a bench."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "It's an art museum".

Anna rolled over, turning her back to Elsa, "Sounds fun. Ask me again never", she mumbled. The Queen was starting to get annoyed. With a flick of a wrist, Elsa covered her sister with a pile of snow. 3...2...1

"AHH! ELSAAAA!" Anna jumped off of her bed and landed face first to the the floor.

Giggling, Elsa helped Anna up.

The Princess made a snowball from the pile of snow, throwing it at her sister. She then headed to her bathroom.

Elsa shook her head smiling, and left Anna's room.

* * *

Anna came downstairs for breakfast. Elsa was already there, and eating an omelet.

Elsa noticed that Anna entered the room, swallowing, she said, "Glad to see you got out of bed. I was thisclose to getting Gerda to wake you, and well we both know how that would've turned out".

Anna glared at her sister, before taking a seat. She instantly began to stuff french toast up her mouth. Forgetting about utensils, Anna just used her hands.

Elsa stared at her baby sister, wondering how they were even related.

"So Elsa. We're going to the art museum? ", Anna asked with her mouth full of food.

Elsa took a bite, "Yes, I thought you would like it considering your obsession with paintings."

"I don't have an obsession with paintings! ", defended Anna.

"Tell that to Joan", The Queen giggled.

Anna rolled her eyes, "I guess the museum could be fun."

"That's the spirit! I think..."

Stuffing the last bit of toast into her mouth, Anna asked, "So, when are we leaving?"

Elsa stood up from her chair, "Right now", she grinned.

* * *

Elsa stood outside Anna's now locked door, "Anna! What is taking you so long?"

Anna did the final touches of her hair, putting it into a bun. "I'm coming Elsa", The Princess said while opening the door.

"It's about time! Hey, why is your hair in a bun?", Elsa questioned.

"Can't wear pigtails all the time", Anna shrugged.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Okay..."

"Well the sooner we go, the sooner we return!", Anna yelled, dragging Elsa outside.

* * *

Elsa and Anna stepped inside the carriage. The Queen signaled for them to start the horses.

"Aren't you excited!", Elsa exclaimed.

"Well, maybe a little. I just wished we didn't have to go at 9 in the morning. Hopefully, the benches at the museum will be comfy", Anna yawned.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "You are not sleeping at the museum. Not only is that rude, but Princess don't sleep in museums".

"They don't go to one either ", Anna muttered.

"Anna, I think this will be good for you. Plus, what were you gonna do today anyways?

The princess laid her head on her sister's lap, "Sleep", she mumbled.

**_30 minutes later..._**

"Your majesty, we're here", one of the guards spoke. After thanking him, Elsa tried to wake up her sister. "Anna, we're here."

"Hmm?", Anna stirred and looked around. She eventually got out of the carriage, stretching as soon as she was out.

Elsa followed behind her, and then dismissed the driver to head back to the castle.

"Well here we are", Elsa grinned.

"Yay", Anna said un-amusingly.

Elsa grabbed her sister's hand, and dragged them inside. Upon seeing the Queen and Princess, many people bowed , but Elsa just waved them off.

The museum was huge, it was 4 stories tall, and it was at least 7 football fields in size. "We'll start here", Elsa said. Reading the name of the painting, " Persistence of Memory".

"It looks like a bunch of melted clocks", yawned Anna. "But that one over there looks cool", Anna said, pulling her sister to another painting. "The Starry Night.", Elsa read out loud. "Says here that it was a very famous painting made in 1889".

Anna looked around and saw another painting that caught her sight. "Papa told me about this one!", she remembered.

"Anna, everyone knows about the Mona Lisa!" , Elsa muttered.

Anna's eyes widened, "Elsa, I think you'll want to see this".

Elsa turned around facing the direction her sister was going, her eyes also widened.

Elsa followed behind Anna, her sight not leaving the statue they were approaching. "Is- Is that me?"

In front of the two sisters stood a 10 feet tall statue of Elsa in a her ice dress.

Anna was just as shocked as Elsa, "I think so. Who else would they have a 10 feet statue of a girl wearing an ice dress?"

"Woah. I'm huge!", Elsa noticed. "I didn't even know they had a statue of me in here".

Anna fell out of her shock, giggling. "Wow Elsa, you're older than I thought you were. You managed to have a statue of you in a museum filled with art from long ago."

Elsa glared at Anna, but noticed something on the other side of the room. "Anna, I wouldn't be laughing just yet", The Queen said, pointing to another 10 feet statue across the room. Only this time, it was of Anna.

The two royals walked closer to the Anna statue.

"Woah...", Anna muttered staring up. The statue of Anna was of her with the dress she wore from Elsa's coronation day.

"Good thing I still look better than you", giggled Elsa.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Yeah right!"

"Hey Anna, let's check out the library! It's filled with thousands and thousands of art books from long ago!", Elsa exclaimed.

"Let's not", Anna yawned.

"Oh please? We never do anything fun?", Elsa knew that was a lie, but she really wanted to go to the library.

"And your idea of fun is to sit in a library and reading", Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Please?", Elsa begged, even trying the puppy dog eyes.

"Elsa, I created the puppy dog eyes. They don't work on me", Anna replied unamused.

Elsa put on her best British voice, "As Queen of this Fine Kingdom, I command thee to accompany her majesty to the Library".

Anna also put on her best British voice, but it sounded more Sweden then British, "As sister to the Queen of this fine land, I must deny my boring sister's request, and walk away". Anna then walked to the other direction.

Elsa gave up hope, and walked to the library by herself. Entering, Elsa screamed in delight. There were rows and rows of books about the knowledge of art and it's history. The young Queen started to grab every book that caught her eyes. Once she had a pile of books twice her size, Elsa had them placed next to a chair, and began reading.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Anna on the other hand, continued to look at paintings and sculptures. She soon came across a bench and sat down. The Princess waited and waited for Elsa to be done reading so they could go home, but she soon fell asleep... "Zzzz"...

Elsa flipped through so many pages, that her eyes started to feel heavy. She tried her best to keep her eyes open, but she failed... "Zzzz"...

* * *

_**Many, Many Hours Later...**_

Elsa woke up, and stared across the room. Where did everyone go? And why is it so dark? Elsa stood up, moving multiple books off of her lap. She finally found a clock, 2:31 A.M., it read. "Wait-What!". Elsa looked at the clock again, as if it would suddenly show her the true time. "Oh no! This is bad!", Elsa thought. Then she remembered that Anna and her went their separate ways. Surely Anna wouldn't leave without her sister, that meant that Anna was still in here. Elsa rushed out of the rooms, looking for her sister frantically.

**_Meanwhile_...**

"Hmm, Elsa?" Anna finally awakened from her nap, confused to see the museum so dark. The Princess got up, stretched, and looked for her sister. Where did everyone go? And why is the sun so dark? We must be having a solar eclipse, thought Anna.

_**Currently...**_

Elsa started to panic. She couldn't find Anna anywhere. The Queen had checked all of the exhibits, the gift shop, and even the benches, but none of them occupied her sister.

Little did they know that they were actually walking in the opposite direction, and what goes around, comes around.

Within a few minutes, Elsa and Anna found themselves back to back, without the other one knowing. That is until Anna took a step back, each bumping into the other.

Jumping, Elsa and Anna screamed,

"AHH-Anna?" "AHH-Elsa?"

The sister's stopped to take a breath, before hugging the other.

Anna noticed that it was still dark from the solar eclipse. "Hey Elsa, how long do solar eclipse last?"

Elsa tilted her head, why does Anna want to know about Solar Eclipse at a time like this? "A few hours why?"

"Well I think we're having one cause the museum is so dark and it's only like 6".

Wait- Solar Eclipse? Elsa face palmed, "Anna! It's dark because it's 3 in the morning! "

Anna gasped, "If it's 3 in the morning, that means-"

"We're trapped in here till they open!" ,they both exclaimed.

"We need to get out of here!", Elsa realized.

"No, well just stay in here forever cause that's just how much we love museums! , Anna replied back sarcastically.

Elsa stuffed her in a pile of snow.

"Elsa! Stop it!" But when Elsa wasn't looking, Anna threw a snowball at her sister.

"Ahh- Anna!" Elsa's panic soon turned into a mischievous grin. "If that's how you want to play", Elsa then formed 2 piles of snow.

"It's on sister!", Anna shouted while rapidly making snowballs to throw at Elsa.

Elsa and Anna continued to throw snowballs at each other. They both ended up hitting each other eventually, but kept playing.

"Creak", went a door in another hallway.

Elsa froze.

Anna stopped throwing snowballs, "Elsa, what's wrong?" The Princess quickly grew worried seeing her sister not moving.

"Did you hear that", whispered the Snow Queen.

Anna looked around for a noise, "No? Why, what did you hear?"

Elsa quickly melted the snow away, and dragged Anna and herself behind a hallway.

Once the Queen was sure that no one could hear them, Elsa whispered, "I heard a door open. Someone else is in here".

Anna spoke in her normal tone, "Well thats-", but Elsa put a hand over the Princess's mouth.

"Quieter", Elsa whispered.

Rolling her eyes, "That's great! Maybe he's a security guard", Anna whispered.

"Or maybe he's a thief!", Elsa said in a hushed and quiet tone, pointing to a guy in black on the other side of the room.

The guy on the other side stood about 6 feet tall. He was wearing black top to bottom, and was trying his best to take the paintings down, and stuffing them in a gigantic bag.

Anna gulped, "Maybe he's a friendly thief?", she laughed nervously.

Elsa stared at her sister, "Yeah, who knows. Maybe he'll share some of his life long secrets with us over a cup of tea", she replied sarcastically.

Anna rolled her eyes, "What are we gonna do?

"We can't let him just steal these priceless paintings! As Queen, I must stop him. But how?"

"Why can't you just freeze him?", Anna asked.

"Anna, I can't go around freezing people every time they steal paintings".

The Princess raised his eyebrow, "I'm guessing many people don't do that... Hey, if he was a cat, then could you freeze him?", Anna exclaimed.

Giving her sister another stare, Elsa rolled her eyes. "Be glad you're not a cat..."

Anna softly punched her sister on the shoulder, "So how are we supposed to catch him?"

"We? Sorry Anna. You're staying here, it could be too dangerous for you."

"Please Elsa, I've done much more crazy stunts than this one! Plus, I'm way more stealthy than you are."

As much as Elsa wanted to deny it, if she was going to catch the thief, she'll need Anna's help. "Fine, but we are not using my powers to just freeze him up".

Anna shrugged, "Don't worry, I've got a few other ideas", she grinned.

Maybe we shouldn't have gone to the museum today, thought Elsa. She took one look at Anna, and knew that this would not end well.

* * *

"So, what's the plan Anna?, the Queen wondered.

"I've decided that we should just lock him up in a supply closet", Anna whispered.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "A supply closet? Is that the best you could come up with?"

The Princess folded her hands, "Got any better ideas?", she glared.

Elsa shrugged, "Fair enough Let's just catch him and go home".

Anna nodded. "Okay. So first I'll need to get his attention since-."

"Why?"

"Since then he'll start to chase me and then-."

"Why?"

Anna stared at her sister, "Because then you can make the ground slippery after I've passed, so-".

"Why?"

The Princess grew annoyed, "SO then he'll fall and-"

"Why?"

The Princess growled, "Cause then we can push him into the supply closet, where you will-"

"Why?"

"Err Elsa! Let me finish my sentences!"

Elsa giggled, "I'm sorry, you can continue".

"Then finally, you can freeze the door handle shut so he-"

"Why?"

"ERR" Anna began walking away.

Giggling, Elsa followed behind her sister, giving her a hug to apologize. "I'm sorry Anna. But you gotta admit that was funny".

"I think you mean annoying", muttered Anna.

Letting go of Anna, Elsa began, "So I'm guessing we'll eventually have the thief locked up in a supply closet."

"Yup! Then we can finally go home and I can take my well deserved nap".

Elsa giggled. "Okay, but I'm not letting you get chased by a thief. What if he catches you?" Elsa began to grow worried.

"Don't worry Elsa. I'm that fast Princess in all of Arendelle", she exclaimed proudly, going into a superhero pose.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "You're the only Princess in Arendelle".

"See, that just proves my point", Anna giggled.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Fine, but if he even lays a finger on you, I'm freezing his pants".

Anna hugged her sister, "Love you too Elsa".

The girls both smiled, before heading out to do their part of the trap.

* * *

Anna stood by the end of the hallway. The thief was on the other side, so Anna wouldn't have to run too fast to get away. Anna took off her slippers. Won't be needing these anymore. Anna put one of her slippers in her right hand, and took a deep breath. "Hey Fatty!" Anna screeched, throwing her shoe at the thief.

The criminal looked at her and growled, running after Anna.

"Looks like I better run", Anna said before she started sprinting to the Supply Closet. She only hoped the Elsa would be able to cause the thief to slip.

_**Meanwhile...**_

The Queen opened the door of the closet wide open. She then hid behind a hallway so the thief wouldn't see her. What is taking Anna so long? Elsa was starting to fear the worst, until she heard footsteps. "Anna", Elsa whispered in realization. Elsa held her hands out, waiting for her sister to turn so she could then make the floor slippery.

Anna was now panting, she had ran at least 2 football fields in length. Luckily, she spotted the closet wide open and only a meter away.. The thief was now around 7 feet away from her. Anna finally reached the end of the hallway, and turned yelling "NOW!", to Elsa.

Elsa shot a blast of ice on the floor, Making the criminal fall, and slip inside the closet. Elsa then got up and slammed the door shut, freezing the handle. "Anna, we did it!", she clapped. "Anna?" Elsa turned around to see her sister laying on the floor, breathing heavily. Elsa walked up to her sister and bent down to her knees, "Anna, are you okay?".

Anna took heavy breaths, "Yeah- I'm- Fine-". Anna started to cough rapidly.

Elsa started to worry. The Snow Queen used her ice to make a glass, and then filled it with water from a nearby fountain. She then gave it to Anna.

The Princess took it, and gulped it down, trying to catch her breath. Her breathing finally returned to normal, and she thanked Elsa for the water. "Now what?", Anna asked, wiping the water away from her mouth.

Helping her sister up, Elsa replied, "Now we just got to get out of here. Then we can send the thief to the dungeons".

"Can't we just break down one of the entrance doors?", suggested Anna.

Elsa shook her head, "No. We can't just destroy the museum. We're just going to have to find another way out".

"Ok-" Anna froze. "Elsa... do you hear that?"

"No. Is it another thief? Let's just freeze this one", Elsa groaned.

Anna walked closer to the noise, which was coming from the window. "It sounds like screaming."

Elsa followed Anna, the voices seemed like they were coming from the castle. "I wonder if they've noticed that we're missing".

_**At the castle...**_

"AHH!", screamed every citizen in Arendelle. "The Queen and Princess are missing!" From little to small, old to young, and even human to snowmen, everyone was screaming and running around. Total chaos surrounded the kingdom. Some folks even took out their pitchforks, storming outside the gates.

"The kingdom will fall!"

"We're all gonna die!"

"AHH!"

_**Back at the museum...**_

"We're in here!", screamed Elsa and Anna, banging on the window.

"We need to get out of here before they burn down Arendelle!", Elsa exclaimed.

"But how?"

Suddenly, an idea popped up in Elsa's head. "I've got it!", she said, pulling Anna to the entrance.

"We're gonna break down the door!? About time! ", Anna asked excitedly.

"Nope! We're doing something even better!"

Anna grew more and more joyous, they were finally going home!

Elsa stood in front of the doors. Taking a deep breath, the Queen pushed against the doors trying to get them to open. It didn't work... She then tried to pull the door open. That didn't work either... The Queen sighed in disappointment, and stared at her sister. "My plan didn't work".

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Your plan was to see whether or not the doors were locked?"

"Maybe... Do you have a better one?", Elsa asked.

Giving her sister a weird look, Anna replied, "Yes... And my plan actually has a chance of working.", the Princess muttered.

* * *

_**30 minutes later...**_

Anna ran, "Ahah, I found it!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "You find a wall?..."

"No, I found a vent!", she pointed. "Elsa, do you think you can make a ladder so we can reach it?

Elsa still had no clue what Anna was up to, but she did make a ladder. "Why are you so interested in a vent?", Elsa wondered.

Grinning, Anna replied, "Because vents always lead out of a building. And lucky for us, we can both fit inside one." The Princess then started to climb the ladder, signaling for Elsa to join her.

"Ehh", Elsa climbed the ladder, "I'm too tired to use logic".

Anna then pulled the vent, popping it out and throwing it to to the floor. Then the Princess went in the vent, waiting for Elsa to join her.

Elsa stopped, Something inside was telling her that this was a bad idea, but Elsa was too tired to care. She followed after Anna, going inside the vent. "Anna, do you even know which way to go?"

Anna smiled, "Not one clue". She then proceeded to crawl straight, Elsa soon following her.

_**An hour Later...**_

Elsa began to growl, "Anna! We have been crawling inside this vent for an hour now! My knees and palms hurt!"

"Elsa, stop complaining, I'm sure we're closer than ever." Anna knew that they were no where close to the exit since they had already crossed where they started 3 times now. She was just glad that Elsa never noticed.

"Oh, I've noticed", Elsa glared.

Anna gasped, "You can read my mind? What other powers do you have?!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Anna, you were talking to yourself".

"Oh..."

"I think we should just give up and move to a different kingdom. Arendelle is probably burnt down by now.", Elsa groaned.

"No, we are not quitters Elsa!" , Anna determined.

"There's a first for everything."

Anna rolled her eyes, but she saw something glowing. She crawled to it, screaming in joy when saw what it was. "Elsa, we did it! Look there's the moon!"

Elsa's eyes widened, "If you can see the moon, that means we found our way outside! But how do we get down?"

Anna opened the vent, setting it behind Elsa. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's only a few feet down", The Princess said before jumping out of the vent. Elsa thought about it and remembered that they were on the 3rd floor, "Anna, wait!", but the Queen was too late.

Anna fell out of a 40 feet building, landing right inside a dumpster.

Elsa decided to go down with a much safer method, and used her powers to create a 30 feet tall staircase. She then ran down and looked for her sister. "Anna, where are you?" All Elsa could see was a dumpster.

Anna replied weakly, "In here".

Elsa looked for the voice and saw that it was coming from inside the dumpster, she then created a step ladder to make sure that Anna was in there. She was right, holding in her laughter, Elsa took ahold of Anna's hand to help her out.

But Anna being Anna, she couldn't just let one of the Royal sisters be covered in garbage, so she grabbed Elsa's hand, pulling her inside.

"Ahh, Anna!", Elsa glared. The smell was starting to sting the Queen's eyes.

"And this is why Princesses don't go to museums", Anna muttered.

Elsa giggled, "No. This is why Princesses AND Queens don't go to the museum with Anna.

Anna giggled, "I wanna a hug", the Princess grinned, extending out both her arms.

Elsa laughed, "No hugs for you stinkypants".

Anna pouted, "Pwease?", she said in a high pitched and adorable baby voice.

Elsa shook her head, "That doesn't work well when you're covered in trash and smell like someone died on you".

Anna laughed, getting closer to her sister and trying to force her into a hug.

Elsa tried to back away, but she was quickly squeezed by Anna and she could feel the stench filling inside her lungs. "Eww, Anna!"

Anna let go and giggled at Elsa's scrunched up face. "Love you too, Elsa"

"As much as I love you, I love you more when you don't smell like reindeer poop. We are definitely taking a shower as soon as we go home, even if we have to use all of Arendelle's soap supply.", Elsa giggled.

"Let's just get out of here", Anna yawned. The Princess jumped out of the dumpster, and helped Elsa up.

Once the two sisters were out of the Museum, they both started to head towards to the castle, if it wasn't already burned down by now.

* * *

_**An Hour Later….**_

The cries from the Kingdom were getting louder and louder.

Elsa groaned, "I'm tired, hungry, tired, sleepy, tired, stinky, tired, and sleepy. Oh and did I mention that I'm tired".

"I'm glad that the citizens love us and all, but this is just ridiculous", Anna muttered.

Elsa nodded, "At least we're just half a mily away."

_**Back In Arendelle...**_

One of the citizens smelled something horrifying. Trying to find the source of the smell, the villiger spotted 2 young women. More and more citizens noticed that the two women were getting closer and closer.

"Is that-"

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!"

All of the citizens of Arendelle ran to their leaders, excitement following their cheers.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Anna looked up and heard many, many cheers and footsteps, "Elsa, do you hear-"

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna!", they all screamed.

Elsa and Anna soon found themselves surrounded by all of the citizens of Arendelle.

But as soon as the commoners took a sniff the two girls, they soon took a step, or two back.

"Your Greatness, why do you stink?", they all began.

"What tremendous and horrifying activity did you take part in to cause you to end up this way?", one of the citizens asked.

Anna stared at her sister, and then back at the crowd, "We visited the Museum", she groaned.

Elsa glared at Anna and then looked back at the crowd. "My sister and I were both trapped inside the museum. When we woke up we soon found out that we were not alone. There was a thief inside the museum."

The crowd gasped.

Anna finished for Elsa, "Luckily, my amazing running skills and Elsa's magic was enough to capture the thief. He is currently trapped in a supply closet on the 3rd floor. We would like the museum volunteers to take him out, and bring him to the dungeon where he will be dealt with immediately."

Taking a deep breath, The Princess continued, "As for Elsa and I, we will be spending the rest of our day taking a loooong bath".

"And then we will sleep", Elsa yawned. "I apologize for any inconveniences we might have caused you and your families. You may all return to your homes".

Anna added, "And thank you for not burning down the kingdom", the Princess giggled.

The crowd soon walked away, leaving Elsa, Anna, and a carriage to take them home.

The sisters both stepped inside their ride home. "So when can we go to the museum again?", joked Anna.

Laying her head against the window, Elsa yawned, "Ask me again never".

_**30 Minutes Later...**_

Once home, the Queen and Princess each took at least 11 baths. They finally smelled decent enough, and were now laying on Elsa's bed.

"The next time I get a day off", began Elsa, "Let's just build a snowmen".

Anna giggled in agreement, "I'm glad we both agreed to never visit a museum again."

"Never again dear sister", Elsa grinned.

* * *

**Hey, I'm glad you finished reading the story and hoped you liked it. I've decided that if I want my stories to be funnier (I know that's not a word), then I'll need to spend more than just a day or two on them. I've decided to update every Monday and Thursday. (This one will count for Monday) I know that I'll be updating less frequently, but I can promise you that each chapter will be much more funny and longer than me just spending all night on them. Also, I would like to thank all of those that have reviewed. Even if you're gonna write something like, "Writ moar plz", I'll still be thankful for it. So please keep reviewing, favorite, and follow. I'll even give you a cyber cookie that Mary (Chapter 1) made. Lastly I will try my hardest to be a better writer and I've got 4 stories that I'm currently working on. Thanks again for reading, and have a great day! :)**


	5. Princess With A Cold

**Hey! I knew I said I would update on Thursday, but I got the story finished early since it wasn't that long to begin with. This one is more of a sisterly fluff chapter, but it might cause you to giggle here and there. It was so hot today and I just had to write about a snow day. This was requested by 'PrincessSnowflake'. I hope you all like it, and thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing. It truly means alot.**

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney

* * *

**Cahpter 5: Princess With A Cold**

"Ugh", Anna woke up bright eyed and with a stuffy nose. The Princess of Arendelle felt terrible. Her throat felt like it was choking her, her nose was clogged, and worst of all, she looked paler than Elsa. And that was saying something. Anna hopped, or more like fell out of bed. "Err", she got up and went to the bathroom.

It took Anna 30 minutes longer to get ready, and even though she was done, she was wearing 1 pigtail, different pairs of shoes, and a dress that was put on backwards. But Anna didn't care, so she left her room and walked (very slowly), downstairs. She finally reached the dining room, though it took her at least 20 minutes.

Elsa wasn't there yet, so Anna took her seat where she normally sat. Putting her head in her hands, Anna dozed off waiting for her sister.

* * *

Elsa woke up and felt the air was rather cold. She looked around for any sightings of frost that she may have caused, but found none. That could only mean- "snow!", Elsa realized. The Queen hopped off her bed and quickly dashed off to the window. Elsa saw multiple snowflakes sprinkle their way to Arendelle's soil.

"The first natural snowfall of the year!", Elsa exclaimed. She needed to go get Anna so they could play together. And they had to do it in the morning, because Elsa had many meetings later on in the day.

The Queen sprinted out of her room, but suddenly stopped. She looked down at her clothing and realized that she was still wearing her night gowns. She groaned, and headed back to her room to fix herself up.

Elsa wore a simple navy blue dress with laces on the side. She then fixed her braid, and quickly fled her room trying to look for Anna.

The Queen checked the Princess's room, but Anna wasn't there. Fortunately, Elsa spotted Gerda walking by. "Gerda, do you know where Anna is?", The Queen asked impatiently.

Gerda nodded, "Yes your majesty. She is currently downstairs in the dining room."

"Thank you", Elsa quickly said before fast walking to the dining room.

Gerda shook her head, smiling at the Queen's desire to go out and play.

Elsa burst through the doors, "Anna, guess what! It's snowing!" But the Queen stopped, noticing that the room was filled with silence and a snoring princess. "Anna?".

Elsa walked closer to her sister. The Queen tilted her head in confusion, did Anna look paler than usual? Elsa figured that Anna must just be tired, so she decided to wake her up. But Elsa made the mistake of touching her sister, because heat suddenly filled through the Queen. "Ahh!", Elsa screeched, blowing on her fingers.

The Snow Queen's screaming caused Anna to wake up. "Elsa?", the Princess squinted her eyes.

"Anna, why are you so hot?", Elsa hissed, still trying to cool her fingers.

The Princess giggled, "I was born this way", she replied weakly.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Not that kind of hot". She took another look at Anna and realized that her sister was paler than her. "Anna, are you okay?"

The Princess laid her head on the table and closed her eyes. "Uh huh", she nodded slightly.

After a closer inspection, Elsa realized that her sister was sick! "Anna, I think you have a fever!"

"What are you talking about. I'm fine.." Anna sniffed.

"Anna", Elsa helped her sister up, "I think you should get some rest".

Anna was too tired and sick to disagree, so she slowly walked upstairs and into her room. Elsa put an arm around Anna so the Princess wouldn't fall over.

The Queen then laid her sister onto the bed.

Kai came in to check up on the sisters since he heard that they were not downstairs for breakfast. He saw that Princess Anna was still laying in bed, and Queen Elsa was right next to her. "Your majesty? Is something wrong?"

Elsa was startled from the voice but she turned and was thankful that it was Kai. "Yes, Anna isn't feeling well. Do you think you could bring us water, medicine, and maybe some soup?", she asked graciously.

Kai nodded, "Of course your Majesty. I'm sorry Princess Anna got sick on the first natural snowfall of the year". The servant then left to carry out the Queen's requests.

Anna opened her eyes as she realized what Kai had just said, "Wait? Is it snowing outside?" Anna peered out the window and the light sprinkle for snow quickly answered her question.

Elsa nodded, "Yes Anna".

The Princess tried to get out of bed, but was soon pushed right back down by her sister. "Hey!", Anna whispered hoarsely.

"Anna, I know you'd love to play outside and take part in the town snowball fight but-"

"They're going to have a snowball fight?", Anna tried to get back up, but she was pushed down just like before.

"I'm sorry Anna, but you're too sick to play." Elsa was disappointed too. She wanted nothing more than to be able to have a snowball fight with Anna on the first natural snowfall of the year. Sure her powers could make snow fall, but nothing was or ever could be as magical as a natural snowfall.

Anna pouted, folding in her arms. "Please Elsa? I'm perfectly *_COUGH_* fine", she smiled. She felt terrible, but she really wanted to go outside and play with her sister and the town people. But Elsa was being a party pooper.

Elsa smiled at Anna's begs and pouts. But she was most definitely not letting her sister go out in the cold when she was having a cold.

The Queen decided that she should cancel all her meetings today so she could take care of her sister. Anna got sick many times when she was younger, and as much as Elsa wanted too, she couldn't do anything to help her sister. She was gonna make sure to change that starting today.

"Ugh..", Anna groaned.

Elsa quickly left her thoughts behind, and stared at Anna in worry.

"Elsa, me don't feel good", she whispered in a voice similar to when a child was sick.

The Queen held her sister's hand, "I know Anna. But I'm gonna stay right here until you feel better.", she promised. And this was a promise, that Elsa would truly keep.

Anna gazed at her sister, "But Elsa, don't you have meetings to attend? You should take care of Arendelle", she replied.

"Anna, you worth more to me than some annoying meetings. Plus, my work can wait.", Elsa smiled, meaning every word she said.

The Princess smiled. "Elsa, do you think you could get me a wet rag?", she asked.

"Of course", Elsa left the room and asked a passing servant for some wet rags to cool Anna down. Once she had them, she walked back to Anna's room. "Here you go Anna".

"Anna?" Elsa looked around and saw that in place of where the Princess was previously, we're 2 pillows under a blanket. "Err, Anna!", the Queen growled.

As soon as Elsa left, Anna got up and opened the window. She then cautiously exited from the window, carefully making her way to the outside of the castle. She then made a run for it, but since Anna was sick, she didn't get very far. "Ehh... so tired... Must play... and win...", she shivered. The Princess probably got no more than 3 feet from reaching the ground when Elsa found her.

"Anna! What are you doing outside!", Elsa quickly ran to help her sister walk.

Anna knew she couldn't get away now, and decided to just wing it. "I umm... saw a birdie and wanted to say hi", she smiled meekly, knowing that Elsa would never believe her.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "You can say hi to birds as soon as you get better", and with that Elsa led Anna back into the castle and up to her room.

But Anna didn't want to just lay in bed all day when the townspeople were having a snowball fight without her! She had to get away. "Elsa", Anna pointed towards the north mountain, "A Polar Bear!" As soon as Elsa looked away, the Princess ran as far as her cold feet could take her, and not very far too.

Elsa looked to where Anna was pointing, "What? Anna, there are no-". But Elsa saw Anna was not there. "Anna?" She saw Anna a few feet away from her and walked casually to her.

Anna on the other hand was "running" and panting. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She held her breath and turned over, laughing nervously. "Hi Elsa...He he..."

The Queen rolled her eyes. She turned Anna around, "The Castle is this way", and this time she held her hand so the Princess couldn't escaped.

Anna sighed in defeat as she followed Elsa up to her room. There has to be another way! Anna knew she couldn't walk to town, she could barely walk upstairs. Grinning, Anna got an idea.

Elsa helped Anna onto her bed. The Queen knew that her sister wanted to go out and play, but she also knew that Anna would not give up easily, Elsa would just have to watch her more careful.

After Anna laid back down, a knock was heard from the door. "Your majesty, I have brought up the things you've requested", Kai entered handing Elsa the medicine, 2 bowls of soup, and a jar of water.

Elsa set them on Anna's desk, before thanking Kai.

"Anna, would you like some water?"

"No thank you."

Lifting a bowl of soup, Elsa asked, "Would you like some soup?"

"Nah".

After placing the soup down, Elsa then lifted up the medicine bottle, "Would you like some medicine?"

Anna shook her head.

The Queen raised an eyebrow, "Would you like to go outside?", she tried.

Anna nodded, "Yes please."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Anna! You are not going outside!"

"Come on Elsa. Just let me go until I'm done beating everyone in a snowball fight", Anna pouted.

"Fine you can go after you've ate your soup".

Anna widened her eyes, "Really!"

"No", Elsa then placed a spoonful of soup into Anna's mouth.

The Princess swallowed, but gave her sister a glare. Anna was hungry since she hadn't ate breakfast yet, so she did finish all the spoonfuls that Elsa forced into her mouth.

Once finished, the Queen picked up the medicine bottle, and poured some into Anna's spoon. She could already smell the horrifying cherry stench that was coming from the bottle and knew that Anna would not like it. She lifted it up to the Princess's face, trying to push it into her mouth.

But Anna kept her mouth shut, not wanting to taste the _yuckiness_ that was known as cherry flavored medicine.

"Anna, you need to open your mouth and swallow the medicine!"

"Mmm no", Anna hummed. Moving her face left and right to avoid the spoon.

"Anna look!", Elsa pointed to the window, "A Unicorn!"

Anna looked towards the window, "What! Where?" But she made the mistake of opening her mouth, leaving Elsa to stuff the medicine in and causing Anna to gag.

"Eww, Elsa!", the Princess scrunched up her face.

The Queen quickly poured Anna a glass of water and helped her sister drink it so the taste of medicine would disappear.

Anna's face soon returned back to normal, that is until she glared at her sister.

Elsa smiled meekly, "Sorry Anna, but you needed to drink your medicine."

The Princess rolled her eyes, "As soon as I feel better, you owe me a unicorn".

Elsa giggled, "Of course, your highness", she said in a 'british' voice.

Anna giggled too, but soon started to yawn. The medicine was making her feel sleepy. Her eyes felt heavy and so she decided that a little nap couldn't hurt.

Elsa watched her sister fall asleep, and when she was sure that Anna was sleeping, she took her bowl of soup. It was cooler now, but the cold never bothered her. The Queen quietly sipped her soup, and placed it back on the table once she was finished. She soon felt tired too since she had to take care of Anna, which was similar to taking care of a 5 year old. Elsa laid down next to Anna, and dozed off.

Anna widened her eyes. She looked around to make sure that Elsa was sleeping. Once she was positive, the Princess slowly got out of bed. She put on a pair of jacket, mittens, and a hat. Then Anna tip toed out of her room, and made her way outside the Castle gates. Anna knew that Elsa would catch her if she walked to town, so she decided to ride in a carriage instead. She passed by a guard and asked him to take her into town.

"Of course your highness", the guard nodded.

Anna sat in and quickly signaled for the driver to start moving. Grinning, the Princess knew that Elsa couldn't stop her now. Or so she thought...

* * *

The Queen woke up suddenly, feeling like something was not right. She took a glance at where Anna was supposedly sleeping, but noticed that in her place was her sisters stuffed doll. "Anna!", she quickly jumped out of bed, asking everyone if they've seen the Princess.

They all said no, except for a nearby guard. "Your majesty, Princess Anna has just left in a carriage. She was heading out to town, mentioning something about a snowball fight."

"What!", Elsa face planed for not seeing this coming. But her eye widened when she realized that her baby sister was sick and out in the snow. She quickly ran outside, and got a rider to take her into town. The Queen sat inside, signaled the driver to start, and hoped that Anna was safe.

* * *

Once the carriage came to a stop, Anna jumped outside. Her eyes widened when she saw all the townsfolk ranging in a snowball war. Children were running around everywhere with their families, building snowmen and snow angels. Parents and even elders were throwing snow around, trying to hit their targets. Anna didn't know if she should join them, and as easily as she could, she didn't want to anymore. The Princess saw that people were playing with their families and friends. Anna had forgotten the one person who she wanted to spend the first natural snowfall of the year with, Elsa.

Sighing, Anna sat down on a nearby bench. She had already told the driver to head back to the kingdom, but she knew that Elsa was coming for her. So she patiently waited for her sister to find her, gazing at all the citizens playing and laughing.

* * *

The Queen was growing worried. What if Anna got even more sick? What if she was so weak that someone kidnapped her?! But Elsa's thoughts soon faded away when she saw a gloomy Princess sitting on a bench.

"Stop here", she told the driver. Once the carriage had halted, Elsa got out and slowly walked behind the bench. She wanted to make sure it was her sister, and not just some random stranger. Elsa spotted long strawberry-blond hair, and knew it was her Anna.

The Queen was surprised that her sister was sitting all alone on a bench. She thought she'd have to stop the snowball fight, grab the Princess by the ear and force her back into her room. Elsa took a seat next to her sister. "Hey", she smiled, facing Anna.

Anna looked up from her gaze and saw that Elsa was sitting next to her. "Hey", she smiled meekly.

"Why aren't you playing with them?", Elsa asked.

Anna let out a deep breath. "Well I left the castle thinking that what I wanted was to spend the first natural snowfall of the year having a snowball fight with the town. But as soon as I got here, I realized that I was wrong".

Elsa smiled, "If that's not what you wanted, then what is it that you did want?"

Anna smiled, "I wanted to spend the first natural snowfall with my sister".

Aww... The Queen's heart melted. Elsa leaned in forward to hug, or more like squeeze her sister.

"Ow, Elsa, you're squeezing me. Can't breathe", Anna gasped.

Giggling, Elsa let go of her sister. "Sorry Anna".

"That's okay", the Princess giggled as well.

Elsa touched her sisters forehead. It didn't seem to be as hot as it was before... Maybe Anna could be outside for a little bit longer... The Queen put her hands behind her back, before creating a snowball. She then proceeded to throw it on Anna's face, giggling at her sisters reaction.

Anna knew exactly who threw the snowball and glared at her sister. But she realized that Elsa was trying to play with her and she quickly made a snowball when Elsa wasn't looking, and threw it back at her sister.

"Oh it's on!", Elsa yelled in delight as she got up from the bench and started creating a pile of 'ammo', without her magic.

Anna did the same, glad that Elsa wasn't using her powers because then she would've defiantly lost.

Elsa finished and started to gather snow into a pile to make as a fort, but there wasn't enough snow since this was the first snowfall. So she decided to build a fort using her powers. it was just a simple curved wall that could protect Elsa from Anna's snowballs. Being fair, the Snow Queen decided to give Anna a fort and made one exactly the same for her sister.

The Princess looked up and noticed that a fort was being built for her. "Thanks Elsa!", she yelled as loud as her sore throat would let her.

Anna hurriedly gathered her snowballs and started to fling them at her sister. But because she was still sick, they didn't go very far and barely even landed in front of Elsa's fort. All of the cold and exercise was getting to Anna, and she began to cough. *COUGH COUGH COUGH*

Elsa noticed this and soon ran up to her sister. "Anna? Are you okay?"

The coughing was getting worse and Anna soon dropped down to her knees. "Yeah *_COUGH_* I'm *_COUGH_* fine _*COUGH*."_

Elsa ran up and asked a nearby shop if they had some water.

"Of course your majesty", they nodded, handing her a bottle.

The Queen ran to her sister and helped her drink so she could stop coughing.

Anna finally stopped, and her breathing returned to normal.

Elsa hugged her sister tightly, but made sure she could still breathe.

"Elsa, I'm fine." Anna could tell that she had caused her sister to worry.

The Queen let go of the princess and stood up. "We should get you home Anna". But she quickly stopped when she was hit by a snowball on her arm. Turning around, she saw Anna grinning.

"Elsa, do you wanna build a snoooowmen?", Anna smirked. The Princess felt better now and she didn't want to go back to sleep just yet.

Anna's smirk was contagious, and Elsa soon found herself sitting next to her sister. "Always", she smiled.

Anna made the legs and head while Elsa made the torso and even gathered a few sticks. There were no buttons so the Queen decided to use rocks instead. And for the carrot nose, Elsa just used an ice cream come from a nearby ice cream shop.

Elsa and Anna sat back and looked at their work. Sure it looked kinda lumpy here and there, but it was special and created out of love, just like the sisters relationship. A magical snowfall didn't need magic at all, it just needed the person you love most of all sitting right beside you, because love itself, was magical enough.

* * *

**Aww, now wasn't that just adorable :D**

**I liked writing this chapter a lot, but It wasn't as funny as the other ones because I was trying to make it more sisterly fluff, than funny. Let me know in the reviews if I succeeded and I'm still taking in more requests so please send me your ideas. It doesn't even have to be a story idea, it could be just an activity that you'd like to see them do.**

**Please favorite, follow, and review.**

**Thank you and have a wonderful day!**


	6. Oh No, A Sleepover!

_**Hey! Sorry for the long update, but this chapter took me forever to write. It's finally done and I hope you all like it. This one is really funny (I hope), and also sweet towards the end. It's about Elsa and Anna having a sleepover. But unlike a normal author who would've just made them talk about girl stuff and throw in a few giggles here and there, I made sure to include... well you'll see. I don't know about you, but this is probably the most I've ever written on one topic. I warn you, this is not your average sleepover. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and thank you to all of those that have reviewed, followed, and/or favorited the story. It truly means a lot and I really am thankful. Thanks again, and enjoy the story.**_

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney

* * *

Chapter 6: Oh No, A Sleepover?!

The Queen of Arendelle was currently signing endless amounts of trade agreements when she heard her sister's special knock. "Come in".

Anna entered the room and closed it behind her. "Hey Elsa", she walked towards her sister's desk, "Watcha doing?"

"Nothing, just signing these contracts", Elsa replied without looking up.

Anna took a seat next to her sister. "Sounds fun", she joked.

"I wish", Elsa mumbled. The Queen's eyes stayed glued to her work.

After a few minutes of watching Elsa work, Anna decided to get up and walk around. Her sister's room was probably the cleanest in all of the castle, if you take away the piles of paperwork. Anna ended up sitting on Elsa's bed. Sighing, she laid face first into the pillows.

The Queen finally signed her last contract. Elsa turned around, a small grin appeared on her face seeing Anna spread around her bed like a starfish. "Bored?"

With her face stuffed in her sister's pillows, Anna just nodded.

Giggling, Elsa put her pen down and walked towards her sister. "You wanna... go to the library!", she grinned.

Anna lifted her head thinking that Elsa was going to ask her to build a snowmen, but once she heard the word 'library', she quickly put it back down.

Elsa laughed, "Come on Anna. I want to get some more books and you're not really doing anything".

The Princess took a look at her sister to make sure that she was serious, she was. Sighing, Anna sat up and nodded. "Ok".

Smiling, Elsa took her sister's hand and led them to the library.

"So", Anna pushed through the wooden library doors, "What kind of books do you need?"

Elsa was browsing through the history section. "Just some about the past of other countries".

Groaning slightly, Anna went to the children's books section. This section was always filled with her most favorite books from her childhood. Anna grabbed the first book she saw, 'The Princess and the Frog'. She then walked over to Elsa, who was gathering a pile of old and boring books that Anna herself would never read. The Princess tapped on her sister's shoulder.

Elsa felt a few taps on her back and turned around "Hmm?" She noticed that Anna was holding a book for younger kids. Smirking, Elsa asked, "Aren't you a little too old to be reading a children's book?"

"Maybe, but I'm not gonna be reading it." Anna replied with a smile.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "You're not?"

Grinning, Anna took the books Elsa was holding and put them back on a random shelf. "Nope, you are." She then proceeded to hand Elsa the book.

Elsa stared at the book, and then at Anna. Smiling, the Snow Queen walked towards a couch and took a seat, motioning for Anna to come sit next to her.

Smiling proudly, Anna walked towards the couch and sat right next to her sister. She then placed her head on Elsa's shoulder, waiting for her to begin the story.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa began. "Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived a Princess..."

* * *

The Sun was shining and the birds were chirping. But Princess Anna sat next to her well, gloomy as always. She was stuck in a kingdom with no one to share her riches or adventures. Her parents were always busy and she was an only child. The servants and citizens treated her like royalty. Some may say that being royal is a gift, but the Princess wanted nothing more than just a friend. She took a bar of gold and tossed it in the well, making a wish that she knew would never come true. Or so she thought...

* * *

"That Princess sounds like she's really lonely. I mean who could ever live like- oh..." Anna stopped short, realizing what she was saying.

Frowning, Elsa continued.

* * *

"Hey!", yelled a nearby frog.

The Princess stopped and looked around for the mysterious voice, but she saw no one.

"Down here!", the frog screeched.

The Princess looked again and this time saw a frog. But frogs don't talk. "Where are you?", she asked the voice.

"I'm the frog!"

The frog? The Princess bent down to her knees, staring at the tiny creature. "You can talk?"

"Well I'm talking right now, aren't I?", the frog grinned.

"Yes, bu- but you're a frog!"

"That I am. You see, a few years ago an evil witch cursed me. She said that the curse can only be broken by an act of true love."

"An act of true love?" The Princess didn't really know any acts of true love. But she was still more than happy to meet someone who talked to her. "I don't know much about true love, but I would be more than happy to help you". She then proceeded to place the frog onto her hand, and set it down on a nearby bench.

"Thank you your highness. My name is Elsa", the frog bowed.

"Elsa? So you're a girl? I thought you're voice sounded a little too high pitched for a boy frog", gigging, Anna continued. "My name is Princess Anna of Blah. But you can call me Anna".

* * *

"Elsa, I'm bored".

"What? I just started to read!"

"Yeah but I think I've done enough reading for today.", Anna yawned.

Elsa glared, "You didn't even read! I read for you!"

"Elsa, can we please do something else?", Anna asked. The Princess knew that Elsa didn't have any more work to do, so she wanted to spend the day doing something other than reading.

Sighing, Elsa closed the book. "Fine, what do you want to do?"

Thinking, Anna thought about what they could do. Suddenly, an idea popped into the Princess's mind. "Elsa, do you wanna... have a sleepover!"

Elsa expected her sister to ask her to build a snowmen. "A sleepover? Why would we have a sleepover?", the Queen asked.

"Because it's been FOREVER since we've had one. So what better time to have one than today!", Anna exclaimed.

Raising an eyebrow, Elsa asked, "Well, where would we even have this 'sleepover'?"

Anna thought about it and finally decided on the perfect room. "Wait here!". The Princess then proceeded to run out of the room, giggling madly.

Elsa shook her head in amusement. "This is most likely not gonna end well... for me..."

* * *

Anna was running outside and asking many servants to fill the ballroom with sheets, pillows, food, chocolates, and sleeping bags.

The servants had no idea of what was going on, but they all obeyed the Princess's orders.

Elsa peeked outside the doors and saw that many servants were gathering supplies and dropping them off to the ballroom. I'm guessing that's where the sleepover will be, thought Elsa. The Queen followed the servants to the ballroom and stepped inside. Gasping slightly, Elsa saw huge piles of chocolates, a few dishes of food, 2 sleeping bags, and a few dozen pillows. She walked in and noticed that the floor was covered in sheets. "Anna?"

The Princess dismissed the servants and walked over to her sister. "Isn't this great! We're gonna have so much fun!" Anna squealed.

Elsa gulped. "Is it too late to build a snowmen?"

Anna rolled her eyes and then took a seat next to her sleeping bag.

Sighing, Elsa followed her and sat down as well. "So now what?"

"Hmm..." Anna looked around and started to grin. Grabbing a pillow, she yelled, "Pillow fight!" She then whacked Elsa, causing her to fall over.

The Queen was still trying to process what had caused her to fall. She saw Anna grinning and holding a pillow in her hands. Smirking, Elsa grabbed the nearest pillow and ran towards Anna. "You messed with the wrong sister!", Elsa giggled.

Anna was quickly smacked onto the floor and landed on another pillow. She looked up to see her sister grinning widely with a hand on her hips.

Laughing, Anna tried to get up, but was soon smacked by Elsa again. She was on the floor, face planted into another pillow. "Err, Elsa!"

Elsa giggled at her sister's attempts to push her down.

Anna stood up and tried to whack Elsa again, but found herself on the floor, again. "Elsa! Just let me whack you!"

Elsa laughed, "Yeah, that's not gonna happen".

Anna decided that she couldn't beat Elsa just by standing up and getting knocked over again. So this time she tried to grab Elsa's feet, which caused the Queen to flop right next to her. Anna then flipped over and proceeded to continuously smack Elsa with her pillow.

Elsa was now on the floor, trying to escape Anna's attacks. "Arg! Anna - Let me - breathe!"

The Princess got up and giggled upon seeing her sister.

Elsa was panting and gasping for air and noticed Anna's smirk. The Queen then stood up, and stared at her sister, Anna doing the same. Each waited for the other to make the first move. Elsa and Anna charged at each other at the same time, both landing on the floor and trying to whack the other. This caused the pillows to break open and feathers to fly out everywhere. Each grabbing another pillow, they tried to hit the other sister, even though they couldn't see anything through the now growing pile of feathers.

This continued on for half an hour, until Elsa couldn't find any more pillows that weren't already torn open. Except one, and unfortunately, Anna saw it too.

Both girls were standing on opposite sides, glaring at one another. The last pillow stood in the middle of the room, perfect for knocking a sister down.

Anna screamed, "AHH!", and ran towards the pillow, Elsa doing the same.

The Princess was much faster, and jumped onto the pillow, "Yes! I wi- Oof!"

Elsa had jumped too, but she had landed right on top of Anna. This caused the pillow to explode and out flew the stuffing.

Elsa and Anna stared at one another, trying to process what had just happened.

"HAHAHAHA!" The room filled with laughter.

Elsa and Anna started to roll over, laughing at the sight of the entire ballroom filled with feathers everywhere from their pillow fight.

"Ow he, my he side he hurts", Elsa said, holding onto her side. She still had a few laughs in her.

Anna only nodded, still giggling as she tried to calm herself. She raised an eyebrow upon seeing Elsa's face. "Why is your face so... emotionless?

The Queen stared at her sister with the most blank face she could make. "It hurts to smile".

"Okay..." Anna got up and looked around the room once again. "The servants are not gonna be happy about this". She shook her head and giggled slightly.

Smiling a little, Elsa nodded. "Good thing you'll be taking the blame for it", she smirked.

"Me? What did I do? It was you who wanted to get revenge after I 'accidentally' smacked you with a pillow".

"What! No, you started it!", Elsa defended.

The Princess crossed her arms, "No, you did. And I, Princess Anna of Arendelle, will not stand here and be accused of such a horrifying crime!"

Elsa grinned, and caused a slight wind to push Anna to the ground. "Who's standing now?"

"Elsa!" Anna got up and giggled. "If I go down, I'm taking you with me". And with that, the Princess of Arendelle tackled her sister to the ground.

Ever since Anna could remember, Elsa had always been ticklish. Sneering, Anna digged her fingers into Elsa's stomach and tickled her as hard and fast as she could.

"AH- he - ANNA- he - LET - he - ME - he - GO!" Elsa tried to get away, but Anna had her pinned down and she was much stronger than her older sister. "Never!", Anna declared.

Elsa tried to use her magic, but Anna's constant tickling made it hard for her.

Suddenly, Kai entered the ballroom, his eyes widening at the sight of feathers and sheets everywhere. He decided to check on the girls after continuously hearing screams coming from the ballroom. Kai took a deep breath, and cleared his throat. "Ahem?".

Anna froze, and looked at Kai. This gave enough time for Elsa to run away, still giggling, she crawled her way to the servant. "Kai, help", she gasped. "She's - trying - to - tickle me - to death"

Kai looked at the Queen, and then at the Princess. "I came here because the servants and I heard screams coming from the ballroom."

"What?", Anna laughed nervously. "Elsa and me were just playing around... he he..."

"Speak for yourself!", gasped Elsa.

Raising an eyebrow, the servant nodded slowly, and cautiously walked out, not wanting to get involved.

Finally free from any remaining tickles, Elsa stood up and straightened her dress. Suddenly, an idea popped up in the Queen's mind, followed by an evil grin.

Oh no, Anna thought. The Princess noticed the grin on her sister's face and started to back away slowly. "Hey Elsa... Sis... Buddy... Chum? About the whole tickling you to death-" Anna froze. In front of her stood a dozen snowmen, all having the same evil grin as their creator. The Princess gulped, "Guess we don't need to build a snowmen after all... he... he..."

Elsa pointed at her sister, "Tickle Princess Anna!", she commanded.

All 12 snowmen screamed battle cries as they all attacked Anna with tickles.

Anna was surrounded with snowmens all around her. "AHAHA, ELSA -he- HELP -he- ME -he- PLEASE-!"

Giggling, Elsa watched her sister get tickled by a dozen snowmen. "That'll teach her", she laughed.

"ELSA -he- PLEASE -he- I GOTTA -he- PEEE!"

Okay maybe this had gone a little too far... Elsa stopped her snowmen and created a wind to carry them away. She was left with a crushed Princess laughing hysterically in the middle of the room. "Hehehe", Anna tried to stop laughing since their was NOTHING funny about this situation, but she could still feel the tickles and started to shake uncontrollably.

Elsa stared at Anna... "Hey, Anna. You alright there?"

After a few minutes, the Princess finally stopped giggling and shaking. Standing up, she glared at Elsa. "For a couple of snowmans without real fingers, they sure do know how to tickle", she mumbled.

Elsa giggled and walked towards her sister. "I'm sorry about that. Guess I took it a little bit too far".

"A little bit!" Anna rolled her eyes, but then softened her glare.

"So, now what?" Elsa knew that that question had caused the pillow fight, but she also knew that Anna and her wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon.

"Hmm... Oh I know!" Anna ran to pick up a sheet, cleared as much feathers as she could from it, and then sat down.

Starring, Elsa soon followed her. "So?"

"We're gonna be playing, TRUTH OR DARE!", Anna replied proudly.

"Oh heavens no." , Elsa tried to run away, but was soon stopped by a hand which pulled her back down.

"Come on Elsa! What's the worst that could happen? , Anna giggled.

"You shouldn't even be allowed to ask that", mumbled the Queen.

Anna ignored Elsa's comment. "We'll make this interesting. The first person to not do a truth or dare, will... oh! They'll have to be the winner's servant for an entire day!"

Anna being Elsa's servant? This was too good to be true, the Queen nodded with a grin.

"Okay then, I'll go first. Ask me truth or dare", she began.

"Truth or dare?"

Anna was feeling a little edgy, so she chose, "Dare".

"Okay... Umm, oh! I dare you to eat a whole bucket of chocolate-"

Anna gasped. This was going to be easy!

"Filled with hot sauce", Elsa finished.

"Ugh!" Anna knew it was too good to be true.

"Come on Elsa! Can't I just eat the bucket without the sauce?", Anna begged.

"Aww, the fearless Princess can't handle hot sauce", Elsa giggled.

"What! Of course I can! Gerda!", Anna called.

Gerda stepped into the room panting, "Is something wrong Princess?"

"No, but could you bring us a bottle of hot sauce and a bucket?", Anna asked.

Staring at the 2 sisters, Gerda raised an eyebrow at the big mess. She then nodded and walked away, not wanting to know what would've caused a mess that big.

A few minutes later, Gerda returned with a bottle of hot sauce and a bucket from the kitchen.

Elsa took the bucket and filled It with some chocolates. Then then took the hot sauce and squirted half of the bottle into the bucket. Mixing it with with a spoon, she handed it to Anna.

The Princess gulped. "Is it still too late to build a snowmen?

Elsa giggled, "You don't have to do it. I've always wanted my own personal servant".

Sighing, Anna took a gulp and lifted the spoon to her mouth. She slowly took a bite, then another, and then another. "Hmm, this is good Elsa!" Anna didn't even notice the hot sauce and kept on licking the chocolate until it was all gone. Handing the now spotless bucket to Elsa, Anna smiled.

Elsa smiled back, "3, 2, 1-"

Anna's eyes widened. "ARGGG! ELSAAAAAA HOOOOOTTT!"

Elsa giggled, "Why thank you".

The Princess was now jumping, running, and rolling across the room. "SNOOOOOWWWW!", Anna begged her sister.

"Snow? I don't think it'll be snowing anytime soon. Ask me again in a few months.", the Queen giggled.

"ELSAAAAAA!", Anna yelled. The Princess could feel smoke hissing through her ears.

Laughing, Elsa formed a pile of snow right on top of her sister. She saw Anna trying to stuff some into her mouth, causing a bigger mess.

Finally, the spice had cooled down and Anna could breathe again. Her nose was running and her eyes stung. She calmed down and eventually sat back down near Elsa. Glaring, Anna growled, "Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm..." Elsa knew that her sister would try to get revenge on her, so she chose, "Truth".

Anna thought for a few seconds. "What is your deepest darkest secret?", she asked.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Really Anna? Is that the best you could do?"

"Yes, now answer my question."

Elsa didn't know how to answer a question that 'specific'. "Umm... I have the powers of ice and snow", she shrugged

"I already know that! Try again".

"Anna, I don't know how to answer that! Being locked up in a room for 13 years hasn't really given me a chance to have erm... more than one secret".

Anna frowned. "Fine, then I'll change my question. Umm, oh! This should be easy! Elsa, do you love me?" The Princess felt bad for causing her sister to talk about the past and decided to make it easier on Elsa.

The Queen stared at Anna. Why would her sister give her such an easy question. It's a trap! But Elsa took one look at her sister's serious face and smiled. She squeezed Anna into a hug. "Anna, I love you more than life itself".

Aww! Anna would've cried, if it wasn't for Elsa squeezing her to death.

Elsa let go of her sister before she suffocated. Suddenly, the Queen remembered something. Her eyes widened and she pulled Anna up and out of the ballroom.

"Woah! Elsa, slow down! Where are we going?" Anna tried her best to not fall and stumble over. But she ended up on the floor, having Elsa continue to drag her by her arm. They eventually found themselves in front of a white door.

Anna looked up, "Why are we in front of your room?" Anna groaned, "Do you have more contracts to sign? "

Elsa smiled, "No, but I think I can answer your question Anna, about one of my secrets." Helping Anna up, Elsa stepped inside her room. The Princess soon followed.

The Queen walked over to an old painting that hanged over her desked. She took it off of the wall, where a small safe was hidden behind it.

Anna walked closer to her sister. "You have a safe inside the wall?", the Princess asked.

Elsa continued to smile and nodded. She then typed in the combination and unlocked the safe. There was a blue bag inside that was carefully folded. Elsa took it out and walked over to her bed, taking a seat. She carefully opened the bag and took out several pieces of paper.

Anna gasped, "Ar- Are those the drawings I gave you?" When the Princess was younger, she used to draw pictures of Elsa and herself and put it under her sister's door. She always thought that Elsa would've thrown them away.

"Yup". The Queen looked through the countless number of drawings. One was of Elsa and Anna battling monsters, another of them building a snowmen, and even one about them fighting a dragon. She then handed them to Anna.

"I thought you would've thrown these away", the Princess said while looking through her old drawings.

"Nope. Why would I throw drawings given to me by my favorite sister"? Elsa grinned.

Anna started to cry. She didn't know whether they were tears of joy, or tears of sadness.

Elsa wiped Anna's tears away. Smiling, she hugged her sister.

The Princess stopped crying, and handed her sister the drawings. Smiling, she stood up from the bed.

Elsa stood up too, "I want you to have these Anna". The Queen handed the drawings back to her sister.

Anna gasped again. "You do?"

"Yes, I do", Elsa giggled.

The Princess took the drawings and grabbed Elsa's hand, leading them to her own bedroom.

"Ow, Anna! You're hurting my hand!"

"Oops, sorry", the Princess giggled.

Anna stepped inside her bedroom, Elsa followed. The Princess then went inside her closest, grabbed a box with a lock, and walked over to her bed. Sitting down, she touched her neck for a necklace.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, the necklace had a key. Did she always wear that, the Queen wondered.

Taking the necklace off, Anna unlocked the box and put the papers in. Locking it again, she put It back inside her closet and put her necklace back on. Smiling at Elsa, she then took her sister's hand and dragged them both to the ballroom.

"I guess we're still playing truth or dare", sighed Elsa.

"Yup, but now it's my turn", Anna said as she sat down on the sheets.

Sitting down, Elsa asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Anna didn't want to eat another bucket of hot sauce, so she chose, "Truth".

Elsa thought about what to ask her sister. Suddenly, she remembered a few days ago when she was walking past her sister's room and heard Kristoff and Anna groaning. She's been meaning to ask Anna about it, and what better time than now. "A few days ago, I heard you and Kristoff groaning inside your room. Exactly what we're you two doing?", Elsa stared at her sister, dangerously.

Anna blushed as red as the hot sauce she was forced to eat. Gulping, Anna answered, "We were...umm... reading..."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "It's truth or dare. Not lie or dare."

Anna looked at her sister nervously, "Umm, I actually chose dare... You heard me wrong", she hoped that Elsa would believe her. Maybe another bucket of hot sauce wouldn't hurt...

"Fine. Then I _dare_ you to answer my question", Elsa glared.

Anna couldn't look at Elsa, her eyes were digging into her soul, so she decided to look at the floor instead. Taking a deep breath, Anna mumbled, "Kristoff and I were in my room and... and..."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "And?"

Gulping, Anna continued, "We were erm...". Anna muttered something incoherent.

Elsa was beginning to get annoyed. "What were you two doing?" The Queen's glare made the Princess uneasy.

Anna knew she had to tell her sister. There was no way out. The Princess could become her servant for a day, but Elsa would still force her to tell. "We were kissing..."

"You were kissing? That's all?" Elsa knew that kissing wouldn't have been the cause of the groaning she heard earlier.

Anna took another deep breath, "And we...erm cuddled a bit". They didn't really do that much, but Anna knew that her sister was overprotective.

"You cuddled? That's it?", Elsa tilted her head.

The Princess nodded.

"With or without clothes?"

"Erm...", Anna looked away, but her face blushed even harder, if that was even possible.

"Anna!" Elsa was getting really annoyed by her sister's lack of words.

"Elsa, we didn't do anything terrible. I was still wearing undergarments and so was Kristoff!" Anna knew Elsa would've found out sooner or later. She just wanted to get it over with.

"Anna! You're not even married yet!" Elsa groaned. She put her hands over her eyes and shook her head.

"Come on Elsa! We didn't do anything bad! Plus, we have been courting for half a year now!"

Elsa sighed and calmed her glare. She knew her sister was getting older and Anna had been courting Kristoff for a while now. The Queen stared at her sister. "Anna, promise me that you and Kristoff won't do anything serious until you're at least married".

"I promise", Anna nodded in hopes of calming her sister down.

"And till you're 85".

"Elsa!"

"Fine, but there better not be dozens of nieces or nephews running around the castle", Elsa giggled.

Anna rolled her eyes and pushed her sister playfully. "Now, since we're done harassing me, truth or dare? "

Elsa knew that she couldn't keep picking 'truth', so she chose, "Dare".

Anna thought for a second, and she finally got the perfect dare for Elsa.

Oh no, Elsa thought. The grin on her sister's face probably didn't mean anything good.

"I dare you to sing with me", Anna sneered. She knew her sister could sing very well, but Elsa would never sing in front of other people.

The Queen froze, but then started to get up. "You know what, I just remembered that I have a very important meeting to attend to", Elsa laughed nervously.

But Anna grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, "You have a meeting at 11 p.m.?". The Princess raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the delegates are nocturnal". Elsa mentally face palmed at her ridiculous lie.

"Oh okay. I've always wanted my own personal and singing servant", Anna grinned.

Elsa sighed. "Fine, when do we start?"

Anna giggled, "Right now". The Princess knocked on the floor 5 times. She motioned for Elsa to start singing.

"Anna, do you wanna go to sleeeep? Come on, let's go out and snore", Elsa begged.

The Princess giggled. Elsa was actually singing! "Let it go, let it go! You can't hold it back anymore!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Anna, leave me be. Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Just stay away so you won't sing with me!"

"Actually, I can't".

What do you mean you can't!"

"I get the feeling you don't know!", Anna giggled.

"What do I not know!"

"The Princess has dared you forevermore ".

"What!", Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You must sing with me, forever!", Anna raised her arms.

"Forever?", the Queen raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay, you love to sing!", Anna giggled.

"No I don't, I- I don't know how!", Elsa lied.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Sure you do! I know you do! Cause for the first time in forever, "

"You're such a fool! I just wanted to read! "

"You don't have to be alone.", Anna grabbed Elsa's hand.

The Queen and Princess both ran out of the ballroom. "We can run down this hallway together", Anna continued.

"We don't have to live in fear", Elsa smiled.  
Elsa and Anna sang together at the same time, "Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here".

Anna hugged her sister. " I like this song better than the last time we sung it".

Elsa smiled and nodded.

The two sisters walked back into the ballroom, continuing their game.

Elsa had stopped singing and asked her sister, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare", Anna replied.

Elsa giggled, "I dare you to wear the poofiest dress in the castle".

Anna glared, "You wouldn't".

"I wonder what clothes I could make my personal servant wear", Elsa thought out loud.

Sighing Anna asked, "Where would we even find a 'poofy' dress?"

Grabbing Anna's hand, Elsa dragged them back to her room.

"Err Elsa!" Anna tried to get out of Elsa's squeezing grasp.

The Queen pushed through her room, letting go of Anna's wrist, and ran into her closet. "Ahah! Found it!". Elsa came out with a pink and yellow dress that was the same length of Anna. "Here you go", the Queen handed it to her sister.

"Elsa! I could fit like 5 different people in there!"

The Queen raised an eyebrow.

Anna faced palmed, realizing what she had just said. "Not that I would ever stuff 5 people in there...hehe...". The Princess laughed nervously and took the dress, before heading to her own room to change.

Elsa patiently waited on her bed, until she heard a-

"ELSA!"

The Queen rushed out of her room and into Anna's. "Anna, what's wro-". Elsa raised an eyebrow when she saw her sister stuck in between the doorway. The sight was so funny, that Elsa had to bite her lips so she wouldn't giggle. But she failed and fell to the floor laughing.

Anna watched her sister fall to the floor. Glaring, the Princess spoke, "Elsa! Get up and help me out!"

Elsa stood up and giggled slightly. Holding onto Anna's hand, Elsa pulled as hard as she could. But Elsa was too weak. The Queen would need to find someone stronger than her that could pull Anna out of the doorway. "Wait here", Elsa said before running of.

"Where else would I go?!", Anna groaned.

* * *

Elsa ran through the hallways, until she stood in front of the stables. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside.

Kristoff was grooming Sven, when he heard someone come inside. "Hey Ann-", Kristoff turned around. The ice harvester froze. "Queen Elsa", he mumbled nervously and did an awkward bow.

"Please Kristoff, call me Elsa. Anyways, Anna and I were playing truth and dare and I dared Anna to wear the poofiest dress in the castle. She did it and now she's stuck in the doorway. I need you to get her out", the Queen explained quickly.

Before Kristoff could reply, Elsa had already grabbed his arm and pulled them to Anna's room.

* * *

Anna tried to shake her way out of the door, but nothing worked. To make matters worse, servants kept giving her awkward stares and the Princess couldn't do anything but smile and laugh nervously. Finally, she saw Elsa coming, with Kristoff?! Anna didn't want her boyfriend to see her like this, stuck between the doorway in the poofiest dress in all of Arendelle! Anna decided to play it cool. Putting her hand on her head and against the wall, Anna said, "Hey Kristoff. How's it going?"

Kristoff eyes widened when he saw Anna stuck in between the doorway. He quickly tried his best to hide his laughter. "Anna, how's it going".

The Princess sighed seeing Kristoff and Elsa hiding their laughter. "Will you two please get me out of here!", she groaned.

Kristoff chuckled and pulled Anna's hand. With the help of Elsa, the Princess quickly flew out the doorway, landing face first into the floor.

"Ow", Anna said rubbing on her head.

Elsa giggled, "Maybe you should stop eating chocolates".

Anna glared, "This dress has like 10 different hips!", she exaggerated. "Now help me back in my room", she commanded Elsa and kristoff.

Shrugging, Kristoff pushed Anna through the doorway again, but this time the ice harvester landed right on top of the Princess.

Elsa saw this and raised an eyebrow. "My my, what do we have here?"

"Err, Kristoff, get off of me!", Anna gasped.

Rolling his eyes, Kristoff got off of Anna.

The Princess quickly closed her door so she could change.

Kristoff then stared at Elsa, who gave him the iciest glare in all of Arendelle.

"Kristoff, I'd like you to know that if I ever catch you doing anything inappropriate with my sister, I will personally turn you into an ice statue", Elsa smiled.

Kristoff gulped, "Yes your majesty".

Anna finally opened her door, relieved to be out of that horrifying dress. She saw Elsa smiling and Kristoff sweating heavily. "What's going on?", she asked.

"Oh nothing. Just asking Kristoff about his ice business", Elsa continued to smile.

Anna knew she was lying, but she didn't really want to know the cause for Kristoff's fearfulness. Kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, she waved him goodbye before dragging Elsa back to the ballroom.

"Ouch, Anna! My arm is red from you pulling on it!", Elsa complained.

"You and me both sis", Anna giggled. Sitting back down, the Princess asked, "Truth or dare?"

Sighing Elsa chose, "Dare".

An evil grin appeared on Anna's face.

Gulping, Elsa started to back away. "Anna, it's getting kinda late and-"

"I dare you to play a game of my choosing with me", Anna interrupted.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Aren't we already playing a game?"

"Yes, but this is a different game, inside a game", Anna giggled.

The Queen tilted her head, "That doesn't even make any-"

Before Elsa could finish, Anna had already grabbed onto her hand, and pulled them towards her room.

"Arg! Anna!", The Queen tried to pull away, but Anna was stronger. Fortunately, they soon stopped upon arriving in front of Anna's room, again.

The Princess pushed through her door and ran into her closet.

Elsa continued to stare, seeing that her sister came out with two costumes that were both completely black.

Anna handed Elsa one of the outfits. "We're gonna be spies!", she replied proudly.

The Queen stared at the suit in front of her, "Why do you have spy clothes in your closet?"

"What else are we gonna wear when stealing chocolate at night", Anna giggled. "Or perhaps when we pelt servants with snowballs", the Princess grinned.

"So your game is to go around and pelt random servants with snowballs?", Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Yup!", Anna exclaimed before heading into her dressing room to change.

Shaking her head in amusement, Elsa also went to her dressing room to change.

Anna looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple shirt, some tight pants, and a cap, all of which were black.

Elsa soon returned to Anna's room, wearing the exact same outfit as her sister. "Anna, I look ridiculous!", Elsa groaned.

The Princess giggled, "Don't worry Elsa, no one will even notice. They'll be too busy trying to get snow off of their face", Anna grinned and headed to the ballroom.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa followed her sister, thankful that Anna's fingertips weren't digging into her arm this time. "So how are we going to hit people with snowballs if they can see us?", The Queen asked.

"They won't, cause we'll be in the vents", Anna smiled.

"The vents? You do remember what happened the last time we were in a vent?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Yes, but this time I've made sure that none of the vents lead into any dumpsters".

"Sure you did", Elsa mumbled. The Queen was unsure whether or not this was a good idea. It probably wasn't, but she she didn't want to be Anna's servant. Who knows what her sister would make her do. Sighing, Elsa followed her sister to a nearby vent inside the ballroom.

"We're gonna need a ladder", Anna asked.

Elsa crafted a simple but stable ladder to climb on. Anna went first, and Elsa soon followed.

Fortunately, the castle vents were very wide so the two sisters could crawl beside one another. "Come on", whispered Anna, "The servants headquarters are this way".

"You do know that it's like 1 in the morning? Most of the servants are probably sleeping!", Elsa realized.

"Not for long", Anna grinned.

Elsa shook her head and sighed.

"Here we are", Anna said. Crawling to a vent space, she slowly opened it enough so a snowball could fit through. "Okay, hand me a snowball", she whispered.

Elsa made a simple snowball and handed it to her sister.

Taking a deep breath, Anna threw the snowball right on top of a sleeping servants face. Then the Princess quickly closed the vent, waiting for the servant's reactions.

"AHH!" The servant ran out of his room screaming.

"Elsa, melt the snow!"

The Queen quickly melted the snow before the servant returned.

"I was sleeping and suddenly a snowball hit my face", the servant pointed to his room and the now missing snowball. "The snowball, it's gone!"

Kai had quickly ran to the servants room, after hearing screams. He thought the servant was losing it. If a snowball did land on his face, wouldn't something be wet from it? "Maybe you should go back to sleep", he patted the servant and walked off. But Kai knew that this was most likely the work of Elsa and Anna.

The two sisters were giggling silently as the servant checked his room again for any signs of snowballs. Then they continued on with their 'game'.

"You know, Kai's probably onto us", giggled Elsa.

"Maybe he's too sleepy to notice. We'll make sure to get him last", Anna grinned.

"Let's get Gerda this time, she didn't let me have any ice cream yesterday", Elsa pouted.

"Okay, Gerda's room is this way", Anna pointed. The Princess quietly lifted the vent, and put it down next to Elsa. "Can you give me like 2 snowballs?", Anna asked.

Nodding, Elsa created 3 snowballs. She gave 2 to her sister, and kept one for herself.

Anna counted down, "3, 2, 1, now!", she whispered.

Both sisters threw their snowballs and Anna quickly put the vent cover back on.

"AHH!" Gerda woke up and noticed snow on her face and bed. She knew that there were only 2 people who could've done this. "ELSA, ANNA!", she screamed.

Elsa and Anna quickly crawled away. "Do you think she's onto us?", giggled Elsa.

"Nope!", Anna joked.

"Anna look! There's a servant crawling in the hallway!", Elsa pointed.

Anna noticed too and she and Elsa quickly crawled to where the servant was about to pass.

Lifting the vent cover, Anna asked, "Snowballs".

Elsa gave her sister 2 snowballs, and kept 2 for herself. Then they quickly threw them at the servant, but none of the snowballs hit him. Instead, 1 hit the vase, another knocked down a painting, and the last 2 were hit beside the servant.

"AHH! GHOSTS!", the servant ran away screaming.

"You have really bad aim", commented Elsa.

"Hey, you're the one who knocked down the painting", Anna defended.

"Yeah, but you're the one who broke the vase!", replied Elsa.

Rolling her eyes, Anna made her way towards another servants room. But she didn't notice that this room belonged to Kai. The Princess lifted the vent cover, and asked her sister for some snowballs.

Elsa handed some to Anna, while keeping some for herself. The Queen noticed something familiar about the person sleeping, he looked a lot like- Kai! Elsa tried to stop Anna, but it was too late.

Kai woke up, and was shocked to find snow on his face!

Anna was waiting for the servants reaction, but she glanced at her sister and saw a worried look.

"This is Kai's room!", Elsa whispered.

Anna eyes widened as she tried to crawl away quickly. But the vents couldn't seem to carry their weight anymore and-

CRASH!

Elsa and Anna fell through the vents and landed right on the floor.

"Ow", groaned Elsa who was underneath Anna.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, what is the meaning of this!", Kai replied angrily.

The Princess helped her sister up before screaming, "RUN!"

Elsa and Anna ran out of Kai's room, and through the hallway. The Queen took a look back and noticed that Gerda was also chasing after them. "All I wanted to do was read!", Elsa yelled.

"Reading Is boring!", Anna screamed back.

Elsa looked behind her once more and noticed that Kai and Gerda wasn't there. She suddenly stopped. "Anna, I think we've lost them".

Anna stopped too and looked around. Kai and Gerda were nowhere to be seen. " We did-AHH!"

Suddenly, 2 servants jumped out of the other side of the hallway, running towards the royals.

Elsa and Anna started to run towards the other way. They took multiple turns to confuse their chasers.

"Elsa, can't you command them to stop chasing us! You are the queen!", Anna yelled.

The Queen scoffed, "I can't do that if I'm dead!" She didn't even want to think about their punishment. "We should have just built a snowmen", Elsa groaned.

Rolling her eyes, Anna grabbed her sister and pulled them into a nearby guest room. The Princess quickly shut the doors, and hid behind the curtains.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Anna, do you really think that hiding behind the curtains will work?"

"It worked when I was eight!", Anna whispered

Elsa soon heard footsteps nearing the room. Groaning, she grabbed Anna's arm and pulled them towards the bed. The sisters then crawled in under the bed, just In time.

Creak! The door slammed open and in came two very angry servants.

"Where are those girls!", yelled Gerda.

"Calm down, I'm sure they meant no harm", Kai tried to reason. He wanted to punish Elsa and Anna too, but without having to kill them. Kai knew that Gerda wasn't too happy, especially after being awakened in the middle of the night with a couple of snowballs to the face.

The servants started looking around the room, and unfortunately, Anna wasn't completely hidden under the bed. Gerda had found her feet sticking out. She pulled the Princess's shoe, followed by the Princess herself.

"Anna!", Elsa whispered but quickly held her hand over her mouth.

"Woah!", Anna gasped. Then she gulped. In front of her stood a very angry Gerda. "Hi Gerda, what's up!", she nervously asked.

"Where is your sister!", Gerda yelled, causing Anna to flinch backwards.

"You're scaring Anna", Kai scolded, but he soon shut his mouth after receiving Gerda's glare.

"Where is she!", Gerda growled.

"Where is who? , Anna asked nervously.

"Your sister", Gerda gritted through her teeth.

"Sister? I have a sister?!" Anna knew this was probably the most dumbest lie she had ever said.

Elsa face palmed. I'm gonna miss you Anna, she mentally said her goodbyes.

"Of course you have a sister! She's also known as your partner in crime", Gerda scoffed.

"Oh her", Anna giggled nervously. Taking a deep breath, the Princess tried to run away. But Gerda grabbed onto her ear and stopped her. "Ow, Gerda!"

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. Anna was probably the worst liar in the kingdom. She silently crawled out from under the bed and threw a snowball at Kai and Gerda. "RUN!", Elsa screamed.

A snowball to the face caused Gerda to let go of Anna.

The Queen and Princess ran out of the room and Anna quickly shut the door.

Without being asked to, Elsa froze the handle shut.

Both girls sighed and fell down onto the floor, taking in deep breaths. They could feel Gerda and Kai pounding on the door.

"We are In so much trouble", groaned Elsa.

Anna giggled, "Yeah, but you gotta admit, that was pretty funny".

"More like life threatening", Elsa giggled too.

Standing up, Anna gave her sister a hand. Elsa grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"We'll let them out in the morning", Elsa decided.

Anna nodded in agreement. Walking together, they both returned back to the ballroom.

Continuing their previous game, Elsa asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth", Anna answered.

"Hmm... Do you think you could ever beat me in in a chocolate eating contest?", Elsa grinned.

"Of Course!" Anna smiled proudly. "I could eat your and my weight tripled! ", the Princess bragged.

"What! No way! I could eat much more chocolates than you ever could!", Elsa defended.

"Can not!", Anna stuck her tongue out.

"Can too!", Elsa blew a raspberry.

Suddenly, Anna get an idea. She stood up and walked over to the huge pile of chocolates.

Elsa followed her, grinning madly.

The Princess knocked on the wall 5 times, "Elsa, do you wanna have a 'who can eat chocolate the fastest' contest? "

Anna took the sparkle in her sister's eyes as a yes. "There's 550 chocolates in here", Anna counted.

Elsa was shocked, "How did you count them all?"

Anna shrugged, "I really like chocolates".

The Queen giggled, "I could tell when you got stuck in the doorway".

The Princess playfully pushed Elsa on the shoulder. Then she split the chocolates into 2 even piles. Smiling, Anna looked at her sister. "Ready?"

"I was born ready", Elsa giggled.

Elsa and Anna stood in front of their piles. They both stared at each other, nodding. Together they whispered, "3,2,1, GO!"

Anna began ripping of wrappers and stuffing the chocolates into her mouth. The Princess was stuffing chocolates in her mouth so fast, that they smeared all over her face.

Elsa on the other hand, started small. She carefully took the wrapper off and popped the chocolate into her mouth. The Queen then chewed slowly, but elegantly. Satisfied, Elsa took another chocolate. But she soon froze when she saw Anna eating at least 20 chocolates in 1 bite. "Ehh, I can be elegant in the morning". And with that, Elsa threw the wrapper away and stuffed the chocolates into her mouth. Copying Anna's eating styles, Elsa soon caught up.

Anna had already eaten 75 pieces of chocolates within a couple of minutes. She wasn't even full!

Elsa had eaten 59 pieces of chocolates. She could feel chocolate on her face, but hey, chocolate never bothered her! Or so she thought. As the Queen ate her 60th piece of chocolate, she fainted and fell down.

Anna noticed this and stopped eating. The Princess would've laughed if her sister hadn't fainted. Elsa was covered in chocolate and her clothes had stains all all over them. "Elsa?" Anna tried shaking her sister, but Elsa wouldn't wake up. So she decided to run out to the kitchens, and grabbed a glass of water. Returning, Anna took a deep breath, and splashed all of the water onto Elsa.

Elsa gasped and sat up instantly. "Hey! Why'd you splash water on me?!"

This time, Anna gasped. I'm front of her stood an adorable toddler that looked very similar to Elsa when she was younger. "Wha- Who are you?!"

"Hi! My name's Princess Elsa of Arendelle", Elsa giggled.

Gulping, the Princess asked, "How old are you?"

The Queen lifted 3 fingers, "3 and 1 quarter", she replied proudly.

Anna's eyes widened. "Elsa, do you remember who I am?"

"Umm... Aren't you a friend of Mama?", Elsa tilted her head.

The Princess's heart was pounding heavily. "Yes, I am. Your parents are out and so they've asked me to take care of you. My name's Anna." The Princess was shocked at how easily that lie came out.

"Hi Anna", Elsa smiled.

Anna wondered about her sisters age. If Elsa was 3, that meant that she probably doesn't remember having a sister! "Hey Elsa, do you have a sister?"

"Nope! But Mama said I'm gonna have one real soon", Elsa giggled.

Anna started to pace around the room. "Err she's so gonna kill me!"

Elsa heard Anna whispering to herself. "What's wrong, who's gonna kill you?"

The Princess stopped walking, realizing what she had just said. "Oh no one, hehe..."

Elsa knew that something was wrong. "Please tell me, I wanna help", the Princess smiled.

Anna went down to her knees so she could be the same height as her, now younger sister. "It's just that I did something terrible to my sister and she's gonna be really mad when she finds out".

Elsa smiled, " I'm sure that if your sister loves you, she'll know that you didn't really mean to do it".

Anna laughed and ruffled through Elsa's hair. "Remember that later".

Elsa stared around the room, noticing that the ballroom was very messy. She continued to look around, until she saw a huge pile of chocolates. Making sure Anna couldn't see her, Elsa ran to the pile and started to stuff the chocolates in her face.

Anna heard some very loud chewing and turned around to see her sister eating countless amounts of chocolates. She tried to stop Elsa, but it was too late. The now 3 year old was on a sugar high.

Jumping around a little, Elsa started bouncing everywhere. "Oh, Anna", the 3 year old sang.

Anna noticed that Elsa was holding multiple snowballs In her hands. Gulping, she slowly backed away. "Elsa, plea-Ahh! Cold!" The Princess yelled as she got rid of the snow from the face. She finally understood why Gerda was so mad at them before.

Elsa stared at Anna and giggled.

Anna's face changed from angry to playfull. She grabbed the snowballs that Elsa threw, and squished them together. Grinning, she threw them at her sister.

The little Princess giggled, before declaring, "Snowball fight!" Raising her hands, Elsa surrounded the rooms with piles of snow. She only had 3 years of magic on her hand, so she couldn't fill the entire room with snow.

Giggling, Anna tried to build a fort, but she made sure that it wasn't too big that Elsa couldn't at least try to hit her. Playfully grabbing a snowball, she threw it at her 'younger', sister.

Elsa turned around, feeling a snowball collide with her neck. She giggled and threw one back at Anna, but it didn't go far since Elsa was only 3.

Anna felt bad that that she was beating a 3 year old. When Elsa and Anna were younger, Elsa would often let Anna win. The Princess knew that she could finally repay her sister. She destroyed her fort on purposely, and made sure that her snowballs didn't go too far.

But what she didn't know, was that a certain little girl was sneaking her way behind Anna, and slowly threw a snowball at her.

The Princess turned around, looking for the source of the giggles. She saw Elsa standing in front of her. Even when Elsa was just 3, she could still beat her sister. Anna mentally groaned. Smiling, she picked up the little Princess and giggled. "Hey! You got me!"

"No one beats the Snow Princess!", Elsa giggled.

"No one beats the Snow Queen either", Anna mumbled.

But Elsa heard her and she tilted her head. "There's a Snow Queen?"

Anna giggled. "Yup, and she's the best sister in the whole wide world".

Elsa's eyes widened. "The Snow Queen is your sister!"

Anna nodded and then crossed 2 fingers, "Her and I are like this". Putting her fingers down, she continued, "And I wouldn't trade her for anything".

"Not even for chocolate?", Elsa wondered.

Anna shook her head and giggled. "Not even for chocolate".

The Princess looked at Elsa. Her sugar high must've went away because her sister looked as calm as always.

"Anna?"

The Princess faced the toddler, setting her back down onto the ground. "Hmm?"

Elsa fidgeted with her fingers. "Can we get some hot chocolates? ", she asked nervously.

Anna smiled, "Of course we can! But since all of the chefs are sleeping, we'll have to make it ourselves".

Elsa nodded and Anna took her 'little' sister's hand and led them to the kitchen.

Once entering, Anna asked Elsa to get the marshmallows.

The little Princess happily obeyed.

Anna made her way to the fridge, where she grabbed a gallon of milk. Placing the jar on a nearby table, Anna then walked over to a cabinet. She opened it and looked around for the chocolate powder. Grabbing it, she walked over to the table and set it down.

Elsa was opening the drawers until she found one that contained the bag of marshmallows. Grabbing onto it, she quickly closed it and ran towards Anna. But Elsa being 3, she didn't notice the bag of flour in front of her. The little Princess tripped over it and hit her head right against a cabinet.

Anna heard a loud thump and looked behind her. She then heard crying. Running as fast as she could, Anna bent down to Elsa's level to see what had caused Elsa to be upset. She suddenly spotted blood starting to drip from her sister's forehead. "Elsa, what happened?"

The little Princess started to sniffle. "I-I was r-running towards you, but then I s-slipped". Anna's heart broke into two seeing her sister hurt and crying. She quickly picked up Elsa and took her to the infirmary.

The doctor was asleep, so Anna would have to take care of Elsa herself. She quickly, but gently placed her sister onto the bed in the doctor's room. "Wait here while I get a first aid kit ", she quickly whispered.

Elsa could only nod and hoped that Anna would stop her head from bleeding.

Running around as fast as she could, Anna found the first aid kit inside a drawer. She herself had many injuries, so she already knew where everything was. Sprinting back to her sister, Anna took out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. Spilling the medicine onto the ball, she whispered, "This might sting a little", before putting it on Elsa's cut.

The little Princess gritted her teeth and squeezed Anna's hand. The sting went away within a few seconds, and her breathing returned.

Anna took out a cloth and wiped away any extra blood. Fortunately for her, Elsa had a minor injury and all Anna had to do now was place a bandage over the cut. She made sure to use the one with ponies, upon her sister's request.

Elsa sighed. Her head had stopped bleeding and she was alright.

Anna's breathing returned to normal as she wiped away her sister's tears. Sighing, she asked, "Are you alright?"

Elsa nodded and sighed. "Yes, thank you".

Anna giggled, "No problem. That's what sisters are for".

Elsa's eyes widened, "You're my sister?"

Anna mentally face palmed. " I meant friend. That's what friends are for".

Elsa tilted her head, but before she could continue thinking, Anna asked, "Would you like to drink some hot chocolate now?"

The little Princess nodded as Anna picked her back up and headed to the kitchen.

Anna set Elsa down onto a chair so she couldn't get herself hurt anymore. Reminds me of someone I know, she mentally giggled. Anna walked over to the bag of marshmallows from the floor, and set it onto the table. She then took 2 cups from the counter and filled them with warm milk. She let Elsa pour the powder in and slowly stir each cup. Opening the bag of marshmallows, she handed most to Elsa, and kept some for herself. Each sister dumped the marshmallows into their cups. Suddenly, Anna got an idea. "Hey Elsa, do you wanna drink hot chocolate from the roof", the Princess grinned.

Elsa nodded in excitement.

Giggling, Anna picked up her sister and the 2 mugs of hot chocolate. Carefully, she made her way up the stairs and onto the roof. The cool summer breeze blew through the hairs of the two royals. Setting Elsa down, both Princesses sat near the middle, looking over the sleeping kingdom. Anna gave Elsa's mug back to her.

Elsa stared at her friend. "Hey Anna?"

Anna took a sip. "Hmm?"

"What's does a big sister have to do?", the curious toddler asked.

Anna smiled. "A big sister loves you more than anything else. She'll always put your needs before hers. She'll protect you from monsters under your bed, or even help you steal chocolates", she giggled. Continuing, "She'll be your best friend, with the ability to turn any tears into giggles, and brighten any rainy day. She'll heal all your scars with tickles, and turn all your worries to dust. She can be a little overprotective sometimes, but you know it's cause she cares", Anna finished.

Elsa's eyes widened, "I have to do all that?"

Anna giggled, "It's not gonna be easy, but you'll pull through".

Elsa looked towards the floor, "But what if I'm not a good enough sister? What if she hates me?"

Anna lifted her sister's head so it was facing her. "Elsa, you will be the best sister this kingdom has ever had, and a wonderful Queen".

The toddler tilted her head, "How can you be so sure?"

Anna hugged her sister, "I promise you that your sister will love you more than she loves herself. She'll think of you as a hero, and a true friend".

Elsa smiled, "You think so?"

Anna giggled, "I know so!"

Both Princess's finished their cups of hot chocolate and set them aside. The toddler fell asleep on Anna's lap. Giggling silently, the Princess picked up the little Princess, and carried her to Elsa's room.

Placing Elsa onto her bed and tucking her in, Anna soon laid next to her sister. Hugging the toddler and smiling, Anna soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Wha?" Anna woke up suddenly when she felt something hit her face. She looked around and saw that Elsa was standing and holding a pillow, grinning madly.

"Wake up, sleepy head!", she giggled.

Anna's eyes widened, "Elsa, you're old!"

The Queen felt hurt, "Anna, I'm not old. I'm only 22".

The Princess realized what she had just said. "No, not old old! I mean you're not 3 anymore!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "I know... I stopped being three 19 years ago".

Anna shook her head, "No I mean-. You know what, nevermind". The Princess knew that whatever she would've said, it would've just made her sound crazy.

Elsa stared. "Okay... Anyways, I think we're going to have to to let Kai and Gerda out soon".

Anna sighed but nodded. She knew that they'd have to accept their punishment soon enough.

Elsa smiled and walked over to her sister, sitting on her bed. "That was some crazy sleepover".

Giggling, Anna nodded in agreement. "Sure was".

Elsa moved in closer, placing Anna's hands on top of her own. "But I think _you're_ the best sister in the whole wide world", she smiled.

The Princess's eyes widened, "You knew you were 3 years old?"

"Well not really. I didn't know at the time, but I remembered it once I woke up".

Anna fidgeted with her fingers and stared at the floor in embarrassment. "So you remember what I said to you on the roof?"

Elsa hugged her sister. "I love you"

The Princess smiled, "I love you too"

A few seconds later, Elsa let go of her sister. "I was an adorable toddler, right?", she grinned.

"You still are", Anna playfully pushed her sister.

"Am not", Elsa pouted.

Anna raised an eyebrow before giggling.

Elsa rolled her eyes and giggled as well. She then stood up, giving her sister a hand.

Anna happily accepted and both girls stepped outside of Elsa's room.

In another room on the other side of the castle, they could hear two very angry servants screaming out their names. Giggling, they both walked slowly, ready to accept their punishment. And as the murderous screams grew louder and louder, both sisters knew that as long as they had each other, everything would be all right.

* * *

_**Hey, you've finished! I really hope that you liked the story, and I apologize for it being really long. This was either the best sleepover ever, or the worst. I'll let you decide. I don't know if I'll write a chapter about their punishment from Gerda and Kai, but I'd have to get some more ideas for that one. Or if you have any other prompts/activities/ideas that you'd like me to write, please post them in the review section, or PM them to me. Lastly, please follow, favorite, review, and most of all, don't forget to smile! (I hope that doesn't sound cheesy...) Thank you, and have a wonderful day.**_


	7. Vacation Fit For A Queen

_**Hey! I know it's been like 2 weeks since I've posted a new chapter, but I've posted an extra long one to make it up. I had the first half written, but after an Internet problem, it got deleted. And while I was rewriting it, I changed a few things, which caused the story to be much longer than it was intended.**_

_**Also, I'd like to apologize for the confusion in the last chapter. (When Elsa ate chocolates and turned into a toddler) Unfortunately, I don't have a very good explanation for it. Elsa was intended to stay 22, while having the mind of a 4 year old, but who doesn't love an adorable toddler. I'm just gonna pretend that Pabbie made a potion that, when mixed with cold, it can turn you into a 4 year old. And the potion entered the chocolates when Kristoff clumsily tripped over a carrot, spilling the potion all over the chocolates (Sorry Kristoff). I know that's not the best explanation, but it's better than nothing. (Maybe) **_

_**Anyways, this chapter is about Elsa and Anna going to a farm and well, everything turns upside down from there. I have lived in Texas all my life, and the only time I went to a farm, was for a field trip in elementary school. But I have seen cows countless number of times, so it's all good. **_

_**Finally, I hope you enjoy the story, and Thank you for reading!**_

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney

* * *

Chapter 7: Vacation Fit For A Queen

Elsa and Anna shared glances, before nodding in agreement.

The Queen lifted her hand, and took a deep breath. She then proceeded to melt the ice from the door handle. Inside contained two very furious servants, who Elsa and Anna had locked up from the night before.

The banging quieted down and the sisters waited for the inevitable. Slowly, the doorknob turned. Elsa and Anna gulped and backed away slowly. The door opened slightly, and then suddenly slammed opened!

Gerda stomped out, spotting the sisters hugging onto each other in fear

Kai followed behind her. He was mad too, but not Gerda mad.

Gerda glared. "You two are in so much trouble".

Elsa and Anna cringed.

"I am very disappointed in you two", Kai crossed his arms.

"Do you know how long Kai and I have been banging on the door?!", Gerda exclaimed.

"And that's why you should be thankful that Elsa and I were kind enough to let you out", Anna laughed nervously.

"_THANK YOU?!_ Because of you, I lost my beauty sleep".

"I don't think you had any in the first place", Elsa giggled.

"Ohh, you just got burned", Anna giggled back.

"You mean iced", Elsa replied matter-of-factly.

Gerda continued to glare at the sisters childlike comments. "You two shall be punished for your actions".

"Punished? But we don't wanna be punished", Elsa pouted.

"Yeah, we'll behave", Anna lied.

Gerda grinned as the perfect punishment came to her. Tomorrow, she was going away for a few days to visit her brother's farm. He'd probably needed some extra help. "You two shall accompany me to my vacation".

Anna's eyes lit up, "A vacation! Where is it? Corona? Europe? Or maybe the-"

"A farm. We will be going to a farm", Gerda interrupted.

"A farm?!", Elsa and Anna both asked simultaneously.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You want them to leave their duties to go help out at a farm?"

"Yes", Gerda glared.

Anna shoved her elbow into Elsa's stomach. "Do something", she whispered.

Elsa gulped. "A-As Q-Queen of A-Arendelle, I forbid Anna and I t-to go-" The Queen froze. Gerda's glare was colder than any ice Elsa could create.

"What were you saying?", Gerda glared.

Elsa winced and hid behind Kai, "Oh nothing... You know me, I just love to talk to myself. Right Elsa? Did it again...Hehe... Oops"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Gerda, you can't-" The servants death stare made Anna cringe in fear. She quickly rushed over to Elsa and hid behind her.

"We will leave tomorrow morning, and return back in 2 days", Gerda gritted before storming out.

"Kai, you got to do something! Anna and I will never survive 2 days on a farm!", Elsa begged.

Anna nodded in agreement.

But Kai just shook his head. "I'm sorry your majesty, but not even I can convince Gerda to change her mind. I suggest you get ready for your trip tomorrow". Sighing, Kai walked out.

Elsa sat on the bed, her eyes full of annoyance. "Let's throw snowballs at the servants", Elsa mocked. "Nice going Anna!", the Queen groaned.

Anna sat next to her sister. "I'm sorry, but how bad can a farm be?"

"You do know what a farm is, right?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. It's that place with the animals and the food and maybe a couple of trees?" The Princess shrugged.

Elsa stared at Anna. Shaking her head slightly, she got up and went to pack for their 'vacation'.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Anna stood outside next to the royal carriage, waiting for her sister and Gerda. The Princess decided to pack lightly and only brought 1 suitcase with her. Inside it contained 4 light dresses, 2 pairs of slippers, 1 pair of tennis shoes, a brush, and a few pounds of chocolate. She eventually saw Elsa exiting the castle with- 7 suitcases?! "Wha- Elsa?"

The Queen walked towards Anna. Several servants were carrying the majesty's suitcases. "Hey Anna", Elsa waved innocently.

Anna's mouth dropped, "Elsa, you do know that we're only going for 2 days, right?"

The Queen shrugged, "Yeah I know. I just packed what was necessary".

"-Necessary if we were going to _live_ on the farm. Elsa, go put some stuff back before Gerda finds out!"

"What? No way, Gerda doesn't scare me", Elsa replied bravely.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "She doesn't? -Oh look, here she comes now", Anna pointed.

Elsa's eyes widened in fear. "Hurry up and put the suitcases in the carriage", she commanded the servants.

The servants shared glances, before putting the Queen's bags into the carriage.

Gerda was a few yards away, storming closer and closer.

As soon as the bags were in, Elsa grabbed Anna's arm and pulled them into their ride.

"Whoa-Elsa!" , Anna groaned as she was shoved into the wagon.

Elsa glanced and saw that Gerda was only a few feet away. "Go! GO NOW!", she replied hurriedly.

The driver quickly commanded the horses to go, just as Gerda neared the carriage.

Anna got up from the floor and took a seat in front of her sister. "So much for not being scared", she muttered.

Elsa winced. The Queen could hear yelling coming from the castle.

"So, where's this farm?", Anna asked.

Elsa shrugged, "I don't know, but Gerda gave the driver instructions earlier".

The Princess sighed. "Luckily, it's just for 2 days". "2 days, in which I should be running the kingdom. Not feeding a couple of cows!" Elsa groaned.

Anna stood up and sat next to her sister. "Cheer up Elsa. You've been working too hard anyways".

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "So your solution is to have me work at a farm?"

"This was Gerda's punishment. Plus, I'm sure they'll just make us pick flowers or something", Anna waved off.

Sighing, Elsa gazed out the Window.

_An hour later..._

"Ugh!", Elsa, for the 4th time today, had just stepped in cow manure.

Anna giggled. "Only you could- Ehhhwwww!" Anna lifted her shoe, only to find it covered in poop as well.

"Has it been 2 days yet?", Elsa groaned

Anna rolled her eyes, "More like 2 hours!"

Suddenly, a Farmer walked out of a nearby barn. "Hello your majesty and highness. My name's Tim", the farmer said as he shook each girls hand. "Where's Gerda? I thought she was coming as well?"

"Well my sister was too 'brave' to ride with Gerda. So she'll be here in another carriage", Anna answered.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm sure she'll be here any moment".

"Unfortunately", Elsa whimpered. She didn't want to get screamed at by Gerda for leaving her behind.

Anna realized that she hadn't properly introduce herself yet. She decided to act royal and elegant. "My name is Princess Anna of Arendelle, and my sister here is Queen Elsa of Arendelle". But Anna being Anna, the Princess tripped over her own feet and landed right in front of- "EWWW!"

Elsa tried to hide her laughter. Anna's shirt was now smeared with cow poop. "So much for being royal", Elsa giggled.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry about that your highness. Otis the cow likes to go- well everywhere", he chuckled.

Just then, a royal carriage appeared in front of the farm.

Elsa cringed in fear and hid behind Anna.

Gerda took her suitcases, before jumping out of the carriage. Smiling, she ran over to her brother and hugged him.

Elsa thought that Gerda was coming over to strangle her throat, but was relieved when she just ran to hug her brother.

"Tim, I haven't seen you in ages!", Gerda smiled as she let go of him.

"Same here. How's life at the castle?", he chuckled.

"Like a dream come true", Gerda replied as she slightly glared at Elsa and Anna.

The two sisters gulped, before whistling awkwardly.

"Well I'm glad you brought along two helpers. The farm could use all the help it could get", Tim smiled.

"Of course! Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are more than excited to help out".

"We sure are", Anna laughed nervously.

"Well why don't yall follow me and we can find some work for yall to do", Tim said as he led them into the barn.

"Can't wait", Elsa mumbled.

_An Hour Later..._

"I don't think we're just picking flowers", Elsa muttered.

Gerda and Tim had just given the girls some buckets, and had sent them to a field full of-

"MOO"

"Shut it!", Anna glared at the cow.

"Do you even know how to milk a cow?", Elsa asked.

"Of course! -Well no, but how hard can it be?" Anna found a cow and placed the bucket under him. "Milk please", she asked.

"MOO"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it works like that".

Anna crossed her arms. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"Yes... Yes, I do." Elsa walked over to the bucket and bent down. "I think the milk is supposed to come out of the pink things". She then place her hand on the cows udders, and squeezed it slightly.

Suddenly, milk came out, but it didn't land in the bucket.

"Ah! Elsa!" Anna wiped the milk off of her face. First the cow poop and now this? The Princess was beginning to dislike cows. Suddenly, an idea popped into Anna's head, and an evil grin appeared. Finding herself a cow, Anna tried to do the same thing Elsa did. Succeeding, the Princess shot the milk right onto-

"AH! ANNA!" But the Queen's anger was soon replaced by a playful grin. Squeezing the udders slightly, Elsa positioned them so the milk would land right on her sister's-

"Hey!", Anna giggled as she wiped some milk off of her dress. Grinning, the Princess squirted her sister back, Elsa doing the same.

Meanwhile, Gerda had just finished pulling out some weeds, and decided to check up on the girls. They should be done by now, she thought. "Are you-" Gerda froze. In front of her stood several annoyed cows, 2 girls soaked in milk, and piles of snow all across the field.

Elsa gasped, sighting Gerda standing nearby with her eyes wide opened.

Anna stopped too, noticing her sister not moving. She looked up to see where Elsa was staring- her heart stopped as soon as she saw Gerda.

Gerda blinked, before grabbing onto the girls ears. "You two, apologize to the cows and meet me in the barn!". The servant then let go of Elsa and Anna, storming off in anger.

"Umm, I'm sorry", Anna shrugged to a nearby cow.

Elsa sighed, "Great job Anna".

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! You started it", Anna giggled.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa walked over to the barn, her sister following right behind her.

Tim suggested that the girls should do something easier. It was their first day on a farm. Hopefully, they'd be better at their next task.

Elsa and Anna, still soaked, walked Into the barn.

The Farmer grabbed two new buckets, this one made out of wood, and handed it to the girls. "Why don't y'all go to the chicken coop and gather some eggs. Gerda will check back with yall in a few". The farmer pointed to the chicken coop, and left to clean up the sisters mess.

Groaning, Elsa walked over to the chicken coop. "Now we get to pick eggs. The joy", she muttered sarcastically.

"Let's just hope that they keep their poops to themselves", Anna hoped.

The sisters stood outside of the coop, chickens walking around them.

"Where do you think the eggs are?", Anna asked.

Elsa shrugged, "Shouldn't they be under them?"

Anna nodded and walked over to a chicken. She began to lift it up but was suddenly- "Ow!"

Elsa looked towards her sister, only to see her finger bleeding. Since when do chickens nibble on human flesh? "Anna, are you okay?"

The Princess nodded slowly. "My hatred for farms is slowly growing".

The Queen angrily walked over to the chicken and stuck her finger out. "You apologize to my sist- Ow!" Elsa pulled her finger away, only to find it bleeding as well. "Err!", she whimpered.

Anna shook her head, "Let's just get some eggs and leave".

Elsa nodded. The Queen walked over to a chicken, spotting 3 eggs next to it. "I found some", she exclaimed proudly. Putting it in her bucket, she searched for more.

Anna soon found eggs herself, but instead of putting them into her bucket, she tried juggling them. "Hey Elsa, look!"

Elsa looked up and saw Anna juggling 2 eggs. "Anna, stop that! You'll break them!"

"Oh please, I'm a professional juggler", she giggled.

A playful grin rose upon the Queen's face. She grabbed the eggs from her bucket, and - "Anna! Look, I'm juggling 3 eggs", Elsa giggled.

Anna faced her sister and laughed. The Princess added 2 more eggs to her pile. "Well I can do 4!", she bragged.

Elsa grinned, grabbing 2 more eggs. "Beat this Anna", the Queen laughed as she juggled 5 eggs.

"Oh please". Anna found 2 more eggs. "How's this", she grinned.

Elsa started to panic, she had never juggled before, much less 5 eggs at once. But she had to beat Anna! So Elsa grabbed 2 more eggs, and added them in. "Easy peasy", Elsa laughed nervously.

Anna giggled. She thought Elsa would have dropped the eggs by her 3rd one. Proudly, the Princess added 2 more eggs to her pile, having 8 in total. "Take notes sister", she giggled.

Elsa would have to juggle 9 eggs now! Giggling nervously, she grabbed 2 more. "Can you-"

_"CRASH"_

Anna froze, which caused all of her eggs to fall on top of her. "Ow- Elsa! What's- Oh..."

Elsa was sitting face first onto the floor, with 9 eggs splattered all over her dress. "Ow", the Queen groaned. She looked up at her sister, who was also covered in yolk. Shaking her head, Elsa stood up. "Guess we're not going to be eating eggs for a while".

Anna sighed, "Do you think Tim will be mad that we destroyed all of his eggs?"

"Nah, Gerda will probably strangle us before he gets the chance", Elsa giggled.

_3 Minutes Earlier..._

Gerda heard a loud crash coming from the chicken coop and quickly ran towards the noise. She now stood in front of 2 girls, both covered in yolk, and crushed egg shells.

Anna noticed Gerda standing outside, and tapped Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa turned around to see Gerda standing outside, as furious as ever. "Oh Gerda... What's up?", the Queen gulped.

Gerda walked in closer. "How did you two manage to break all of the eggs?", she gritted, not really wanting to know the answer.

Anna laughed nervously. "Well it's kinda easy. Just get Elsa to juggle, and boom".

Elsa pushed her sister playfully. "I still beat you".

"What, no! You crashed first!", Anna defended.

"But I juggled 9, while you only juggled 7. Can't beat the Snow Queen, sister", Elsa smirked.

"You mean you can't beat the Snow Queen's sister", Anna smirked as she pushed her sister down.

Gerda watched as Elsa threw a snowball at her sister, creating a mini snowball fight. She ran over to the girls and pulled them by their ears.

"Ow, Gerda!", Elsa and Anna groaned as the servant dragged them back into the barn.

As soon as they were in the barn, Gerda walked over to a bucket of paint and a few brushes, before handing them to the girls. "You two will be painting the barn. I will check up on you before dinner. Try not to mess up", she sighed before walking out.

Anna shrugged, "See Elsa, how hard can painting be?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, before walking over to an old wall. Taking a paintbrush, she dumped it into the bucket and smeared it onto the wall. "This is kinda fun", she giggled.

Smiling, Anna grabbed her own bucket and paintbrush, before walking over to her sister. She mimicked Elsa's actions, smiling proudly at her accomplishment. The Princess grinned, an idea popping into her mind. She dumped the brush into the paint, before drawing a picture of Elsa with a big head, and a tiny body. "Look sis", she giggled.

Elsa turned around, seeing a drawing of herself with an unusually big head. "Hey! That's not funny!", she pouted.

Giggling, Anna wrote 'Snow Queen' next to her drawing.

"Oh yeah", Elsa grinned. The Queen took her brush, and painted Anna with a tiny body, long arms, and a couple of extra teeth. "This one looks exactly like a certain Princess I know", Elsa giggled.

Anna glared as she saw Elsa's drawing. But her anger soon turned into a playful grin. She took her brush and painted Elsa as a fat snowmen. "You wanna build a snowman sis?"

"Hey! I'm not fat!". Smiling, Elsa drew an enormously round version of Anna, eating mountains of chocolates. "I call this painting, the future", she giggled.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Anna started to draw Elsa in a suit with a beard, mustache, and even a molecule. "Someone's a fancy pants", she laughed.

Shaking her head, Elsa dipped her brush in paint. She decided to draw a picture of someone else. Giggling, the Queen drew a picture of Gerda as a big and hairy monster. "I'm a poopy head!", she said in a deep and manly voice.

Giggling, Anna drew a picture of Gerda with huge hips and vampire teeth. "Hear me Roar!"

Elsa and Anna were busy drawing endless amounts of 'Gerda is a meanie' pictures, and didn't realize someone creeping up behind them.

Gerda had finally finished cleaning up the chicken coop, and decided to check up on the girls. She walked into the barn, and froze. Covering the walls were drawings of Elsa and Anna in unusual forms. But what really caught her eyes were the drawings of her as a monster, a fat lady, and even one as her being a reindeer.

"Hey Sis? Do you hear growling?", Anna asked.

"Yeah, it's coming from-" Elsa's eyes widened.

"What's wro- Oh!..." Anna gulped. "Hey Gerda... Have you done something new to your hair, cause it looks fab fab gurl!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Anna?"

Anna shrugged, "It was worth a shot. But yeah, we're doomed".

"Put away the paint and meet me in the farmhouse", she growled before storming away. Gerda wanted to get away before she had any chance of strangling them.

"Well this day has been going so well", Elsa sighed.

Anna put away the paints, before hugging her sister, "Just 2 days, remember? Plus, I'm sure that Gerda will give us simpler jobs now since we keep messing up".

Giggling, Elsa took her sisters hand, before heading to the farmhouse.

At the farmhouse...

Anna's stomach growled as the smell of gravy and turkey filled inside her. Accidentally destroying everything sure did make her hungry. She spotted Tim cooking, while Gerda was setting the table.

Elsa took a seat, Anna sitting right next to her. "So, what are we having", the Queen asked.

Tim held out a pot and placed it onto the table. "Gravy with Raisins, and Turkey with Raisins".

"Oh no", Anna looked up at her sister, who's eyes were wide open.

"Ra-Raisins?", Elsa shuddered.

"Yes, Raisins. Is there something wrong?", Tim asked.

"Old- Raisins- Evilll- Bad- Noo", Elsa whispered out in disgust.

Anna sighed and shook her head. "My sister doesn't like raisins. She has a passion of hatred towards them. It reminds her of pruny old people- which to me make no sense. But yeah, Elsa despises them".

Elsa jumped out of her seat. "Who puts raisins in turkey!"

"Turkey with Raisins is one of my speciality", Tim replied with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Don't worry, it's not you. It's the raisins", Anna replied.

"D-Do you have anything e-else?", Elsa asked.

"Well I just made some chocolate chip cookies-"

Elsa let out a sigh of relief.

"With raisins", Tim finished.

Anna shook her head, unamused.

"Well come on Anna. I think it's time to get back to Arendelle. The food- I mean the people need me". Elsa dashed to the door.

But Gerda was faster and caught the Queen's hand. "Oh no you don't! We are staying for another day. Now, you go sit back down and eat your raisins young lady".

"No!", Elsa replied.

"Excuse me!", Gerda put a hand on her hips.

"You are excused!" Elsa replied.

"Go Elsa!", Anna cheered. "I mean... Go Gerda...", Anna muttered after receiving Gerda's glare.

"I will not touch those disgusting and horrifying you-know-whats", Elsa declared.

Tim continued to stare, not wanting to argue with his sister.

Gerda was beginning to lose her patient. "Go to your room, NOW".

"I wish! My room is at least 20 miles away!"

"Then go to the barn. I will show you to your room after dinner", Gerda gritted.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm the Queen of-" Elsa gulped. Gerda was glaring so hard, Elsa thought she'd explode! Maybe she had taken this too far, but it was raisins, and Elsa _hated_ raisins. Sighing, she opened the door. Taking one last look at her sister, she left, closing the door behind her.

Anna was still trying to process what was going on. Luckily, seeing Elsa walk out of the door made her come to her senses. "Hey! You can't kick Elsa out!"

"She didn't obey my orders!", Gerda defended.

"And so you kicked her out?!", Anna glared.

"Well...Yes?" Gerda was starting to feel guilty. Maybe she had been too hard on the Queen.

Anna walked over to the table, grabbed a few cookies, and wrapped them inside a napkin. She then headed for the door.

But Gerda grabbed her hand, stopping the Princess. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Gerda gave Anna the same glare she had given Elsa a few minutes ago.

But Anna pulled her hand out of Gerda's grasp. "I'm going to find my sister". Opening the door, she gave Gerda a glare scarier than any glare ever given. The Princess then walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Anna walked towards the barn. She spotted Elsa outside, sitting on a stack of hay, and looking out towards the moon. Smiling, the Princess sat next to her. "Hey".

"Hey", Elsa smiled, facing Anna. "Is Gerda still mad?"

"Well, I kinda just glared at her a few minutes ago, but other than that, I think we're all good", Anna giggled.

"I told you raisins were evil", Elsa sighed.

Anna smiled at her sister's hatred for raisins. "Hey, I brought you some cookies. And I even took the raisins out". The Princess handed Elsa the napkin.

Elsa unfolded the napkin, but frowned upon seeing the cookies crumbled into tiny pieces.

"Erm, sorry about that"

"That's okay", Elsa smiled as she folded the napkin back. "Thanks anyways".

Anna smiled back, leaning against her sister. "The stars look amazing tonight", Anna pointed to the sky.

"But not as amazing as you". Elsa side-hugged her sister. Anna was right, the stars were amazing. And being stuck in a castle all night, made Elsa miss out on moments like these. A moment, where nothing could possibly wipe the smiles off of the sisters faces.

"Ahem".

Elsa and Anna turned, spotting Gerda holding 2 bowls.

"Your majesty", Gerda bowed.

"Gerda", Elsa nodded in acknowledgement.

"I-I brought you two some soup. And don't worry, they don't have any raisins in them. I felt bad for being so harsh with you, and I'd like to apologize for my behavior".

Elsa smiled. "Thank you Gerda. And I'm also sorry for acting childish over raisins".

Nodding, Gerda handed the sisters their soup. "When you're done, you can meet me in the house and I'll show you to your rooms". Smiling, she headed back to the farmhouse.

Elsa and Anna sipped their soups, while staring at the endless number of stars.

_30 Minutes Later..._

Elsa placed the 2 empty bowls of soup into the sink. She then walked over to Gerda, who was currently reading a book. "So, can you show Anna and I to our rooms now?"

Gerda looked up, and nodded. "You and Anna will be sleeping in a 1 bedroom cottage". Gerda got up, and led Elsa outside.

Meanwhile, Anna was outside, playing with a few kittens, when she noticed Elsa come out. Putting the cats down, she walked over to her sister, who was accompanied by Gerda. "We're not sleeping in the farmhouse?"

"No, the farmhouse only has 1 bedroom, so you two shall be sleeping elsewhere", Gerda answered as she led them to the cottage.

"Is it behind that tiny house", Anna asked.

"It is the tiny house", Gerda replied.

Elsa looked up, and gasped slightly. In front of her stood a half story house, which was much smaller than her bathroom! "We're sleeping in their!", Elsa shrieked.

"A bunny couldn't sleep there!", Anna gasped.

Gerda raised an eyebrow at the hyperventilating sisters. "I'm sorry, but this is all we have. Please settle in, and I will wake you up in the morning. Thank you", and with that, Gerda walked back to the farmhouse.

Elsa calmed down. It's only for 2 days, right? She could handle living in a tiny midget house for 2 nights. How bad could it be? Sighing Elsa opened the door. Taking a deep breath, she entered the 'cottage'.

Anna followed in behind her sister. She spotted a lump of mattress, a tiny cracked mirror, and their suitcases. "Sweet, sweet home", Anna muttered sarcastically.

"It's not too bad", Elsa said as she wiped away dust from the 'mattress'.

"I will never take the castle for granted again", Anna muttered.

Sighing, Elsa made herself an ice gown.

"Hey Elsa? Can you make me a night gown", Anna asked.

"Sorry Anna, but you might catch a cold"

"No I won't! And you could just take the cold away. Please?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "If I take the cold away, it'll melt".

"Then leave a smudge of coldness. That ways it won't melt, and I won't catch a cold".

"Anna, you have your own nightgowns".

"But I don't have one made of ice. Please?", Anna pouted.

Elsa sighed. There was no way Anna would take no for an answer. Smiling, Elsa created a simple night gown over Anna's dress.

Anna gasped. She was actually wearing a dress made of ice! Yes it was a nightgown, but it was cool - no pun intended - nevertheless. "Oh thank you Elsa", Anna shrieked as she hugged her sister.

"Your welcome. But if it gets too cold for you, then you'll need to change", Elsa told her.

"The cold never bothered me sis", she exclaimed proudly.

Smiling, Elsa rolled her eyes.

Anna pretended she had her sister's ice powers. "Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the something something something. Let it go! Let it go!" The Princess ran, bumping into a vase. "You'll never see me fly. Here I stand, in the blah blah blah. Let it go! Let it go! The cold never bothered me anyways!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Anna, what are you doing?"

"I'm pretending to be you!", she giggled.

Anna did a British accent. "I am the Snow Queen! Hear me roar!"

"Anna! I'm not British!", Elsa pouted.

Giggling, Anna continued with her 'impression'. "I am the most boring-est person In the world. And my wonderful sister, is much more fun than I am!"

Elsa crossed her arms. "I'm not boring! And you forgot to add 'crazy' to my 'wonderful' sister".

Anna then began to do hand motions. "Pow, pow!"

"Since when do I go 'Pow Pow?!", Elsa raised an eyebrow.

Giggling, the Princess stood on the bed. "All hail the Queen of the Ice & Snow!", she said with a deep and British voice.

This time, Elsa pelted her sister with a snowball to the face.

"Hey!", Anna said, returning to her regular voice. The Princess sat back down on the bed, wiping the snow from her face.

"Go to sleep, Anna!", Elsa giggled.

"Fine", Anna said in defeat.

Both girls laid on the bed. Their feet were sticking out, due to the bed being too small.

"Goodnight Elsa", Anna whispered.

"Night Anna", Elsa yawned.

_3 Hours Later..._

Elsa woke up, gasping. It wasn't from a nightmare, but from something that smelled awful! The stench was making Elsa gag. "Eww!"

Anna woke up to her sister gaging. "Huh? Elsa, what's wrong?"

"Anna! When was the last time you bathed?"

"What? Yesterday, why?"

"You stink!", Elsa gaged.

The Princess smelt something unpleasant too. She sniffed her clothes. "It's not from me!", she defended. "It's coming from your side!"

"BAAAH"

Elsa and Anna flinched.

"Elsa, please tell me that was you", Anna whimpered.

Elsa gulped. "It's probably just the wind", she suggested.

"Since when does the wind go-"

"BAAAH"

"AHHH", Elsa and Anna screamed.

Anna accidentally pushed her sister, causing Elsa to fall to the floor. "Elsa? Are you alive?", she whimpered.

Elsa tried to stand up, but something was on top of her. Suddenly, she felt something wet lick her face. "HELP! IT'S EATING ME!", she screeched.

Anna tried to see her sister, but it was too dark. "Elsa, use your powers!"

"I don't think it wants to build a snowmen!", she screamed. Elsa gagged as the stench filled her lungs. "Get it off of me!", she gasped.

"BAAAH"

Anna jumped out of bed, and ran to her sister. "Elsa, I can't see anything!"

Elsa make a ball of ice, filling the room with a blue glow.

Anna finally could see her sister, and froze. On top of Elsa was a goat! The Princess fell on the floor, laughing.

Elsa glared. "Wow, your only sister is getting eaten by a monster, and all you can do is laugh?!"

"Ha- Els- Ha- Goa- Ha", Anna started to hiccup from the laughter.

"My Hero", Elsa rolled her eyes. She decided that she'd have to save herself. Pushing the beast off of her, she quickly got up. The Queen turned around, only to find- "A Goat?!"

Anna finally calmed down. "Hehe... That was some monster. It nearly 'ate' you", she giggled.

Elsa pelted her sister with a snowball. "Why is there a goat in our room?!"

Anna shrugged. "It probably just got lost". She walked over to the goat, and pushed it outside, closing the door behind her. "There, now we're safe and sound", she giggled.

Elsa threw a pillow at her sister. "Err, wake me up when it's time to go home", she muttered. Elsa then walked over to their bed, and went back to sleep.

Anna shook her head in amusement. Smirking, she too went back to bed.

* * *

_4 Hours Later..._

"Wake up your majesty and highness", Gerda said, shaking the two sisters.

"Errm, has it been 2 days yet", Elsa yawned.

"No your majesty. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning".

Groaning, Elsa nodded. "Thank you Gerda. I'll wake Anna myself".

"Thank you. When you two are dressed, please come to the farmhouse for breakfast".

Elsa mumbled something in her pillow. "Mffk".

Gerda took it as a yes, and walked out.

Elsa rolled over. "Anna, wake up", she yawned.

"Mmm... 5 more minutes", she mumbled.

Elsa sat up, and stretched her arms. She was thankful that the house at least had a window, allowing sunshine to enter. The Queen shook her sister. "Come on Anna. We have to get up".

"Hmm", Anna mumbled.

Smirking, Elsa covered her sister with a 5 feet pile of snow.

Anna felt something wet and cold surround around her. She woke up startled, causing her to fall off of the bed. "Err, Elsa!"

Elsa giggled. "Rise and shine!"

Anna glared. "Run", she growled.

Elsa stopped laughing. "What?"

"I said RUN!", Anna screamed.

Elsa jumped out of bed, and ran out the door.

Anna giggled. Yawning, she got out of bed, and walked to the farmhouse.

Elsa entered the house, changing her gown to a dress.

Tim was already seated with his sister, eating some scrambled eggs.

Gerda was munching on some toast, noticing Elsa enter. "Your majesty, where's the Princess? "

Elsa took a seat across from Tim and Gerda. "She's coming", she answered simply.

Tim passed Elsa a plate of blueberry pancakes. "You two best eat a good breakfast, cause we got lots of work to do", he smiled.

Elsa nodded as she poured some syrup onto her plate.

Anna could smell the scent of pancakes from outside. She opened the door and spotted Elsa pouring some syrup on her pancakes. Giggling, Anna sneaked into the house. Luckily, everyone was too busy eating to notice her.

Elsa took a fork from the table, and placed it on her plate. She was just about to take a bite, when something- or someone tapped her shoulder. She quickly looked towards her right. "Yes?" But Elsa didn't see anyone.

Gerda raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I-", Elsa gasped. Her plate of pancakes were gone! "Where's my plate?"

Gerda looked up. "Did you eat it already?"

"What? Of course not!" Suddenly, Elsa heard Giggling coming from under the table. She lifted the cover, only to find it being- "Anna!"

Anna finished Elsa's pancakes just in time. "Thanks for the breakfast sis", she giggled as she gave Elsa the empty plate.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Tim, may I please have some more pancakes", she asked.

"Of course", he said, handing Elsa a new plate of pancakes.

Anna walked out from under the table. "Good morning", she said.

"Princess Anna! You must be starving", Gerda said as she gave Anna a plate of pancakes.

"I sure am", Anna giggled as she ate her breakfast.

Elsa rolled her eyes and muttered something incoherent.

_After breakfast..._

"Here you go", Gerda said as she handed Elsa and Anna rakes. "All you two have to do, is rake the leaves. I'll be back in an hour".

Elsa and Anna watched Gerda leave.

"Well at least this is easy", Anna said as began raking.

"Yeah", Elsa agreed.

The two sisters made a small pile of leaves. And within 30 minutes, they had finally collected them all.

"Now what?", Elsa asked.

Anna though for a second, before grinning. She backed away, before running towards the pile. "Now we jump in!"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Anna, no!" But she was too late.

Anna had already jumped in the pile, causing the leaves to spread everywhere.

Elsa ran towards her sister. "Anna, what did you do!"

Anna giggled, "That was fun!"

Elsa tilted her head. That did seem like fun, and now Elsa wanted to try it. Smiling, she raised her hands and created a wind to push all the leaves back into one pile. "My turn", she grinned. Elsa stopped the wind, before running right into the pile.

Anna noticed the leaves moving, and the next thing she saw was Elsa running into a full pile of leaves. She giggled, watching the leaves burst out.

Elsa was laughing too, and soon got back up.

Anna ran to her sister. "Again, Elsa!"

Smiling, Elsa blew the leaves back into a pile, but this time, she made it much bigger. Stopping the wind, she took Anna's hand. "Together?"

"Together", Anna nodded.

Taking a few steps back, Elsa and Anna both ran into the pile, jumping at the same time.

The leaves burst out everywhere! A whole month supply, laid across the field.

Elsa and Anna broke into laughter, not noticing someone coming closer and closer.

Anna was the first to look up, gasping immediately.

"Hehe, what's wrong Anna?", Elsa asked.

Anna just whimpered out something incoherent, while pointing behind Elsa.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, looking behind her. "Gerda!", she gasped.

Gerda was standing, looking redder than the leaves. "Your majesty! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Umm- I- We-", Elsa froze. She could talk to a hundred delegates, but Gerda always left her speechless.

Anna rolled her eyes at Elsa's loss of words. She took a deep breath. "Gerda, Elsa and I were raking the leaves, when we saw a squirrel. He was umm- messing the leaves, and Elsa and I knew we had to to do something about it", Anna tried.

Gerda raised an eyebrow. "So to stop the squirrel from messing the leaves, you two decided to jump in them instead?"

Elsa face palmed.

Anna shrugged innocently. "Yes?"

Gerda shook her head, unamused. "Please clean this mess up and meet me in the barn".

Anna groaned, "Gerda's always being a meanie".

Smiling, Elsa lifted her hand and created a wind to squeeze the leaves back into one pile. "Let's go back to the barn before Gerda gets even angrier".

Anna nodded, and both girls walked back to the barn.

Gerda had decided to let the sisters do something much easier. Something that not even they could mess up. She heard Elsa and Anna nearing the barn. They were talking about an evil and mean servant, probably Kai, Gerda assumed.

"Hey Gerda. What do Anna and I have to do now?", Elsa asked.

Gerda handed Elsa and Anna was watering pot. "I just need you 2 to water the flowers", she said.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Gerda nodded. "I figured it was the easiest job in the farm".

Elsa nodded. "Thank you Gerda".

The sisters walked out of the barn, and looked for some flowers.

"Told you they'd just make us pick flowers", Anna grinned.

"Actually, we're watering them. And I'm pretty sure they don't trust us anymore", Elsa sighed.

"Yeah, but at least this is easy", Anna shrugged.

Elsa nodded. "Sure beats signing contracts all day", she giggled.

Anna smiled, "See, I knew you weren't boring on purpose!", she laughed.

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully, before watering a nearby flower patch.

Anna watered a flower patch close to Elsa's. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. "Hey Elsa, do you think Gerda would like some flowers?"

Elsa thought about it. They had been causing Gerda a lot of trouble. Maybe flowers could make it up? "Sure Anna. That sounds like a great idea!"

Anna smiled, and picked up a nice red rose. "I'll give it to her as soon as we're finished", she said.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Why do you get to give it to her?"

"Because it was my idea", Anna shrugged.

"But I approved of your idea, so I should give it to her", Elsa said.

Anna tilted her head in confusion. "That makes no sense".

"You just want Gerda to like you more!"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "What? No, I just wanted to give her a flower! Elsa, what has gotten into you?"

"I'm going to give Gerda a flower too", Elsa declared. She walked over to a flower patch, and pulled out a blue flower.

Anna shrugged, but noticed Elsa grabbing another flower. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just giving her 2 flowers. What's wrong with that?", Elsa replied innocently.

"Why do you get to give her 2 flowers, while I only get to give her 1?", Anna asked.

Elsa shrugged, and went back to watering the flowers.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Fine, then I'll just give her 3 flowers!" The Princess pulled 2 more flowers out of the patch.

Elsa gasped. "Hey! That's not fair!"

Anna shrugged, and went back to watering her patch.

Elsa started to growl. She then proceeded to pull out more and more flowers.

Anna caught this and growled. She then proceeded to pull flowers out of the flower patch as well.

Elsa quickly snatched every flower that caught her sight, before Anna had the chance to.

Anna quickly noticed that Elsa had more flowers than her. The Princess needed to do something to stop Elsa. Grinning, she took her flower pot and splashed her sister with water.

Elsa stopped, and gasped.

"Aww, who's a pretty flower", Anna giggled.

"Anna!", Elsa growled. She quickly grabbed her watering pot, and splashed Anna right back.

This caused the girls to splash each other with water, while the other was trying to grab the most flowers.

_Meanwhile..._

It was finally lunch time, and Gerda decided to bring the girls in. She parked her tractor outside the barn, and walked over to the flower patches. Gerda screamed, "Oh My!", when she saw all of the flowers gone. She looked frantically for the cause. Gerda finally spotted 2 girls, each holding a bouquet of flowers. One was throwing snowballs, while the other was splashing water everywhere. Growling, Gerda walked over to Elsa and Anna, grabbing their ears. "What is the meaning of this?!"

The sisters froze.

Gulping, Anna held out her flowers. "These are for you", she nervously said.

Elsa suddenly held her bouquet out to. "And I got you some too. They're much more than Anna's bundle", she said.

"Oh please", Anna rolled her eyes.

Gerda let go of the sisters. She didn't know whether to be angry, or flattered. "Erm- Thank you, but why did you two need to pull out all of the flowers?!"

Anna glared at her sister. "Elsa wanted to get more flowers than me. But she should know that Princess Anna is undefeatable".

Elsa scoffed, and hit Anna with a snowball. "Yeah right", she muttered.

"Hey! Gerda, did you see that! She threw a snowball at me!", Anna pointed.

"Did not! Anna's lying!", Elsa lied.

Gerda starred as the two sisters bickered in a childish manner.

"You are both In trouble", she yelled, causing them to silence. "I want you two to clean up, and then meet me in the farmhouse". Taking the flowers, she walked away, slightly growling.

Elsa glared at Anna. "Nice going! You got us In trouble again!"

"Me?"

"Yes you", Elsa pointed at Anna.

"You're the one who wanted to get more flowers than me!", Anna yelled.

"Well you're the one who wanted to pelt all the servants with snowballs. If it wasn't for your sleepover, we could be home, not having to do stupid chores at a farm!", Elsa screamed.

"Oh no, if we were home, you'd just be sitting in your study all day!"

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. All of her stress from the past two days were bottled up inside, and they were more than ready to come out. "Of course I would be in the study, working! If you haven't noticed, I have a kingdom to run! While all you do, is go outside and play!" Elsa threw her hands up in the air. "Do you want to build a snowmen Anna?!"

"Not with you!" Anna had had enough. She ran towards her 'room', making sure to not to look at Elsa.

Elsa watched Anna leave, and gasped. She tried to stop her, but it was too late. Anna was already on the other side of the farm.

Anna stormed off into the house, and slammed the door shut. Unfortunately, this caused the door to break, and fall over. "Err", Anna growled. She then proceeded to sit on the bed, putting her head in her hands. Maybe Elsa was right. Her sister was always working, while Anna was usually out in town, or with Kristoff. Other times, Anna would get Elsa to leave her work, and come play with her. But before Anna could think any longer, she heard footsteps.

Elsa decided to apologize to Anna. She arrived to their room, and noticed the door missing. "Can I come in?", Elsa asked.

"No! And if there was a door, it would totally be locked!", Anna crossed her arms.

Elsa sighed, but came in anyways. Her sister was in bed, hugging the blanket. She sat next to Anna, who was now looking in the opposite direction. "Anna, I- I'm sorry".

Wait, what? Anna faced Elsa. "Wait, why are you apologizing?"

"I shouldn't have said that, and I didn't mean any of it. Yes, you do make me go out and play, but I'd rather spend time with you, then sign contracts and go to meetings".

Anna was confused. "No Elsa, you shouldn't be apologizing. I should. And I'm sorry for getting you into this mess. If I just kept to myself, we wouldn't be at this farm, living in the tiniest house in the kingdom".

Elsa giggled. "Anna, I've had more fun in the past 2 days, then I had from sitting in my office".

Anna raised an eyebrow, "You have?"

"Of course!" Elsa ruffled through her sister's hair, before squeezing her into a hug. "I love you".

Anna smiled. "I love you too".

Elsa let go of her sister. "But I love you more", she grinned as she helped Anna up.

"And I love you most", Anna smiled.

"Yeah, but I love you squared", Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Even though I love you tripled", Anna giggled as she walked out the door.

Elsa followed her. "Fine, then I love you quadruple".

"But I love you quintuple".

"And I love you thirteen-uple", Elsa tried.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "That's not a real word".

Elsa giggled, "I know, but I still love you".

Anna rolled her eyes too, "Right back at ya sis", she grinned.

The sister's finally made it to the farmhouse, just in time for lunch.

Laughing, they both entered the room, and took a seat next to each other.

"Told you they'd work it out", Gerda grinned.

Tim shook his head in amusement.

"So, what's for lunch?", Anna asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs", Tim answered.

Elsa sighed. She was thankful that they weren't having any raisins.

Gerda gave the girls each a bowl of spaghetti, before eating her own.

"Thank you for the flowers girls", Gerda spoke.

"Your welcome", Elsa replied.

Anna was too busy eating to notice.

Elsa giggled as Anna devoured her spaghetti, causing tomato sauce to spread across the Princess's face. The Queen grabbed a napkin, before wiping the tomato sauce off of her sister's face.

"Tank Oo, Anna said, with her mouth full of food.

Elsa shook her head in amusement, continuing to eat her lunch.

_30 Minutes Later..._

The girls were done eating, and so Gerda led them both to the barn.

Tim stayed behind to clean up the plates.

Gerda sighed, "This is the last job I need you girls to do. It is very simple, so please do not mess it up".

Elsa and Anna looked down. They had destroyed most of the farm, but they were determined to succeed in their last task. Nodding, they both waited for Gerda to tell them what they needed to do.

"Okay. I just need you girls to watch a couple of chicks", Gerda replied.

"That's it", Anna asked.

"Yes, that's it. No eating, milking, riding, selling, or feeding them. Just watch them. That it", she stated.

"Okay, sounds easy enough", Anna shrugged.

"I hope", Gerda muttered.

"Don't worry Gerda, we won't mess this up!", Elsa declared, but she knew that it could go either way.

Sighing, Gerda walked back to the farmhouse.

"Yeah, she totally doesn't trust us", Anna giggled.

"I wonder why", Elsa laughed.

Together, the sisters walked to the chicken coop, ready to babysit a couple of chicks. How hard could it be?

_10 Minutes Later..._

"Ugh! This is boring", Anna groaned as she laid on Elsa.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "At least we haven't messed anything up. Plus, they're baby chicks, what're they going to do other than hobble?" The Queen realized what she had just said, but it was too late.

A grin appeared on Anna's face.

"Oh no", Elsa groaned.

"Oh yes", Anna giggled evilly.

_5 Minutes Later..._

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Your idea of fun is to race baby chicks?"

Anna nodded as she created a mini track for the chicks. "It'll just be a tiny race, and Gerda will never know".

"Which Gerda are we talking about? If you haven't figured it out by now, Gerda finds out everything!", Elsa exclaimed.

"Not today. Hehe...", Anna giggled.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

Anna put the last piece into the track, and walked over to her sister. "Pick your loser".

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "My loser?"

"Yup. I'd say champion, but we both know who'll win", Anna replied proudly.

"What, no way! My chick will be much faster than yours!", Elsa declared.

"Only one way to find out", Anna grinned.

Oh she's good, Elsa thought. Anna had just gotten Elsa to agree to race her. Sighing, the Queen found a chick huddled in the corner, all alone. Smiling, she picked It up.

Anna on the other hand, picked a chick that was chilling on a railing. She picked it up, and placed him on the track. "I'll call him, umm- Flash!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Flash? Really?"

Anna nodded proudly. "Yes, Flash! You should name your's Dust, because it'll soon be eating some!".

Elsa shook her head at Anna's 'trash' talk. "I'm gonna name him Snowball", Elsa declared.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "The Snow Queen has a chick named Snowball".

"Well duh! Do you want me to name him fire, or umm- something equally hot?"

Anna shrugged, "Fair enough".

Elsa placed Snowball onto the track. "You can do this buddy", she whispered to him.

Anna giggled at Elsa's pep talk. But when Elsa wasn't looking, Anna whispered, "Go, Flash! Show Elsa and Snowball what you're made off!".

Elsa cleared her throat. "On your marks, get set, GO!".

The race began, and Elsa and Anna were cheering their chicks on.

"Come on Snowball! Be as fast as ice!"

"Let's go Flash! You can do it!"

The track was just a straight line on a block of hay that was less than 4 feet long. Anna had put some seeds earlier to make sure that the chicks would actually go to the finish line.

Snowball noticed the seeds, and started to walk towards the finish line.

Turbo however, was trying to go across the starting line.

Anna groaned, "The other way Flash!"

Elsa giggled as Snowball already made it through a fourth of the track.

Luckily, Flash turned around, and also noticed the pile of seeds. He started to walk towards them, a little faster than Snowball.

"Yes!", Anna cheered.

Elsa bit her lip. Snowball was already half way done, but Flash was going faster than her chick. "Come on Snowball! Just a little bit faster!", she encouraged.

Snowball only had to walk one more feet, while Flash had a feet and a half.

Both girls were cheering their chicks on, hoping for victory.

Soon, Snowball and Flash tied up, with only a few inches left of the track.

Both chicks noticed the pile of seeds getting closer and closer, and they both hurried to the finish line.

Elsa bit her lips. She wanted to closer her eyes, but she knew that Anna would declare 'victory' if she did.

Suddenly, Flash tripped over his feet. This gave Snowball the chance to break the tie, and cross over the finish line.

"Noooo!", Anna yelled.

"Yes!", Elsa cheered as she picked up Snowball and lifted him in victory.

Anna helped Flash back up, and lifted him as well. She then looked off to a far away place. "Until another day", she said in a low voice.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

Anna giggled, "Nothing. Good game sis, wanna go again?"

"Sure- No!" Elsa quickly took Snowball and Flash, and placed them both down, and just In time too.

Gerda walked into the chicken coop, fearing the worst. She gasped, seeing the place exactly how she left it an hour ago.

Anna waved a hand over Gerda, "Hello? Gerda? You okay?"

Gerda came to her senses and nodded. "Yes, I'm just surprised that nothing bad happened". The maid sensed something was off, but after a further inspection, she found nothing.

Elsa rolled her eyes as Gerda checked through every corner of the coop.

"Well I guess you two finally succeeded in completing a task. Congratulations", she smiled. Gerda then walked over to the girls, checking them to make sure that they weren't hiding any injuries. "Hehe, just checking".

Anna raised an eyebrow, "We're fine Gerda. It's not like Elsa and I hid a secret weapon for destruction, which could go off at any given time". Anna shrugged innocently, before proceeding to walk out.

"Yeah, why would we ever do that", Elsa said casually, following her sister out.

Gerda gasped as she tried to find the girls 'secret weapon'.

Elsa and Anna giggled as they walked back to their room.

Anna entered the house, surprised to find the door fixed.

"Wow, Tim works fast", Elsa said.

Anna giggled, "Or maybe it was the goat".

Elsa threw a snowball at her sister's face, silencing her laughter.

"So now what?", Anna asked. "We have like an hour before dinner".

Elsa sat on the bed, and thought of something they could do to pass the time.

"Let's play truth or dare!", suggested Anna.

Elsa threw another snowball at her sister.

"Okay, maybe not", Anna said, wiping the snow off of her face.

"You wanna take a walk", Elsa suggested.

Anna shrugged, "Why not".

The sisters got up, and headed for the door.

Walking together, the sisters enjoyed the calming scenery. They fed some ducks, pet a couple of sheeps, and even threw some rocks into the river.

Anna yawned, as Elsa and her laid on the grass.

"Tired?", Elsa smiled.

"Me tired? No way", Anna yawned.

Elsa giggled. The sisters had decided to watch the sunset, and what better place to watch, then outside.

The bright orange sun finally sat on the horizon. It's reflection left a mark on the river, giving it a beautiful and orange glow.

Elsa and Anna gasped. They had seen a few sunsets in Arendelle, but most of them were covered by the mountains. Now, they could fully see the true beauty of a sunset.

After a few minutes, the sun faded away, leaving behind the moon's crescent.

Smiling, Elsa got up, giving her sister a hand.

Anna's stomach growled. "Hehe, oops", the Princess blushed in embarrassment.

Giggling, Elsa led them back to the farmhouse. Walking in, she was thankful not to see any raisins.

Anna took a seat, Elsa soon followed.

"So, what are we having", Anna asked as she licked her lips.

Smiling, Gerda placed a platter of sandwiches down onto the table. "Grilled cheese", she answered.

Anna began to drool. It had been a while since she had any grilled cheese sandwiches. Princess's usually ate something expensive and royal. She quickly snatched a sandwich, and began devouring it immediately.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, before taking her own. She carefully tasted it. The Queen gasped slightly. This was probably one of the of the best sandwiches she's ever eaten! Well, at least the top 5.

Gerda laughed as the two sisters happily ate their sandwiches. She knew they needed to try something new, and was more than happy that they liked it and didn't freak out.

_30 minutes later..._

Elsa and Anna sighed. They were both laying on their beds, ready to sleep after their tiring day.

"I guess we're leaving tomorrow", Anna said.

"Yup", Elsa replied. She knew that she missed the castle, but the farm was much more calming and fun. "But I'm sure we can visit again in a few months", she suggested.

Anna's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Sure, if Gerda let's us", Elsa giggled.

Anna laughed, "I'm sure Tim loves us", she joked.

Smiling, Elsa whispered, "Good night Anna"

"Night Elsa. Don't let the goat bite", she giggled.

Elsa was too tired to throw another snowball at her sister. Or maybe not-

"Elsa!", Anna yelled as she wiped away the snow.

"Night Anna", Elsa giggled.

Soon, the girls were fast asleep. Elsa and Anna slept as peacefully as ever, especially without any smelly animals barging into their room.

* * *

_8 Hours Later..._

"Your majesty, wake up", Gerda tried.

"Hmm?" Elsa sat up. "Is it time to leave?", she yawned.

"No, we'll be leaving after breakfast", Gerda answered.

"Oh, okay. I'll wake up Anna", Elsa mumbled.

Gerda smiled. "That won't be necessary. The Princess is already eating breakfast".

Elsa's eyes widened. "She is? Are we talking about Anna? As in, my sister Anna?"

Gerda nodded. "Please meet us at the farmhouse for breakfast".

Elsa watched Gerda leave. The Queen walked out, and went to look for Anna. She arrived in front of the farmhouse, and entered.

Anna had gotten up early, and was not munching on a plate full of French toast.

Elsa took a seat next the her sister. "Hey, why'd you get out of bed so early", she asked. The Queen grabbed herself a plate full of toast, and spread syrup over it.

Anna shrugged, "I just felt like it. Plus, who could resist french toast", she giggled.

Elsa smiled, before taking a bite of her breakfast. "Where's Gerda?", she asked Tim.

The Farmer was currently sipping a cup of tea. "Oh, she already ate and she's just packing", he smiled.

Elsa smiled back, taking a bite.

Anna, whose mouth was full of food, said, "On't orry Els. I ady acked our uff".

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "You did?"

Anna nodded and swallowed, "Yup!"

Elsa was getting suspicious. First Anna had woken up early, and now she was packing suitcases? The Queen decided not to ask, and didn't worry too much. Anna was probably just excited to go home. Smiling, she continued on with her breakfast.

_An Hour Later..._

Gerda, Elsa, and Anna were now standing in front of the royal carriage. Tim and a couple of guards had just finished putting the girls suitcases in.

Tim hugged Gerda goodbye. "Bye sis. Visit soon", he smiled.

"I will", Gerda promised.

Elsa and Anna sighed. Even though they wanted to leave from the beginning, the farm was starting to grow on them. But they promised Tim that they would return, and Tim was more than okay with it.

Anna hopped into the carriage, Gerda and Elsa soon followed.

They all waved Tim goodbye, as the carriage started moving.

"Well I'm glad you two liked the farm " Gerda smiled.

"We sure did", Elsa giggled.

"Chirp"

Gerda looked up. "Did you two hear something?", she asked.

"Wha- No", Elsa and Anna replied nervously.

"Chirp"

"There it is again!", Gerda looked around.

Anna gulped. "What are you talking about? I don't hear anything".

Elsa noticed that Anna was acting scared. But why would she be acting so afraid?

"Chirp"

"It sounds like a baby chick!", Gerda declared.

Elsa laughed nervously. "A baby chick? Why would I- I mean we have a baby chick?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. Why was Elsa afraid too?

Suddenly, 2 chicks popped up from the floor.

Gerda shrieked. "How did baby chickens get In here?!"

Elsa and Anna smiled innocently. "I dunno", they both answered.

Luckily, the carriage neared the castle, allowing the sisters to jump out, each holding onto their chick.

Gerda jumped out too. "ELSAAA! ANNAAA!", she screamed, chasing after the girls.

Kai stood by, watching Elsa and Anna get chased by Gerda. He shook his head in amusement, "Good to have them back".

* * *

_**Hey! I'm glad you finished the chapter, and I hope you liked it! **_

_**Also, if you're wondering why Elsa doesn't like raisins, it's because raisins are evil. I'm not a fan of raisins, and I wanted Elsa to hate them too. Plus, chocolate chips with broccoli doesn't sound like something anyone would want to eat. But people mostly like raisins, and I wanted Elsa to have a special hatred. (That probably doesn't make any sense...)**_

_**Anyways, Thank You to all those that have followed, Favorited, and reviewed the story. It truly means a lot. **_

_**Lastly, I'm going to try to update every Tuesday with long chapters, like this one. So please follow, favorite, and review! Thank you, and have a great day!**_


	8. A Picnic Disaster

_**Hey! I finally finished writing this chapter, even though it's kinda short.**_

_**Chapter 8 was requested by, Geology . Rocks 321 . I hope you like the chapter, and thank you for suggesting it.**_

_**Also, I forgot to say this in Chapter 6, but PrincessSnowflake suggested the sleepover. I really am sorry for not giving you credit, and I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you, and I would love to hear more of your ideas.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you all like the story so far, and continue to read, review, and favorite it. Thank You.**_

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney

* * *

Chapter 8: A Picnic Disaster

"Pssst... Elsa", Anna whispered as she shook her sister awake.

It was currently around 5 in the morning and Princess Anna wanted to spend the entire day with her sister. -If she could get her to wake up.

"Elsa, wake up".

Elsa started to stir, and squinted towards her sister. "Hmm? Anna, what is it?", she mumbled.

"Elsa, do you wanna have a picnic!", Anna squealed.

Elsa stared for a while, before throwing a snowball at her sister. She then rolled over, turning her back towards Anna. "Mmm", she mumbled.

Anna rolled her eyes. Today was her sister's free day, and Anna wasn't going to waste a minute of it. Grinning, she tiptoed her way to the stables.

The Princess stood outside the Royal Stables. Taking a deep breath, she entered. "Kristoff!", Anna screamed.

The ice harvester and his reindeer both jumped up from the floor.

Kristoff screamed, "AHH- Anna?"

The Princess giggled. "Hey! What's up?", she asked innocently.

Sven rolled his eyes.

"It's like 5 in the morning, that's what's up!", he yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Kristoff?", Anna asked.

"What?", he groaned.

"Do you wanna have a picnic?"

The ice harvester stared at his girlfriend, before returning to his stack of hay, and laying back down. "Night Anna", he muttered while shutting his eyes.

Grunting, Sven soon followed his annoyed friend. Anna rolled her eyes, but then grinned. She was going to have her picnic, one way or the other.

_30 Minutes Later..._

Anna, who was now holding a baseball bat, sneaked into her sister's room.

Elsa, who was slightly snoring, noticed the door creak open. Her eyes slowly opened up as she tried to see who the 'intruder' was.

Anna noticed Elsa waking up and quickly got down on her knees. She slowly crawled her way to the other side of Elsa's bed. Luckily, the Queen was looking at the opposite direction, easily allowing the Princess to stand right behind her.

Elsa noticed someone behind her and gulped. She slowly turned her head, but was suddenly-

Anna smirked. Her sister was now knocked out and fully unconscious. The Princess cautiously dragged her sister off of the bed, and out the door.

_20 Minutes Later..._

Elsa finally woke up. Feeling a slight headache, she tried reaching for her head, only to find her hands tied up. "Wha-" Hey eyes widened when she saw Kristoff tied up next to her. "Kristoff?", Elsa gasped.

The ice harvester bolted up. Startled, he looked around only to find himself tied by a rope. "Why am I tied up?!"

"I don't know", Elsa sighed.

Kristoff screamed.

"It's just me, Elsa!"

Kristoff stared at Elsa before calming down. "Qu- Elsa? Why are you tied up?"

Elsa groaned, "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure Anna has something to do with this".

Kristoff sighed, but his eyes soon widened. "Is this my sled?!"

Elsa looked around and noticed that Kristoff was right. "Why are we in your sled?"

Only one explanation came to the ice harvester's mind. "ANNA!", he screamed.

Anna walked out of the castle, holding a picnic basket and a couple of carrots. Next to her followed Sven, who was munching on some carrots. Anna had bribed him to take the group to the north mountain, to which the reindeer happily obliged. "Hey guys!", the Princess waved.

Elsa tried to free herself, but to no use. "Anna, why'd you tie us up?!"

"Well I tried to ask you politely, but you two were being stubborn", Anna giggled.

Kristoff groaned. "What about _knocking us out_ and _tying us to a sled_? Is that counted as stubborn."

Anna shook her head, "That's called taking matters into my own hands".

"Err, Anna, let us go!", Elsa struggled.

The Princess happily walked over to the sleigh. She tied Sven up, before sitting next to her sister. Anna then commanded Sven to take off.

"Where are we going", Elsa asked.

"To the North Mountain", Anna answered.

"The North Mountain!? That'll take like 5 hours!", Elsa groaned.

"Yeah, and I need to pee", Kristoff admitted.

Elsa and Anna stared at the ice harvester.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Too much information. Just hold it till we get there".

Kristoff sighed. He knew that arguing would be pointless since Anna would've won anyways.

_5 Hours Later..._

The 3 pals (and reindeer) finally reached the North Mountain. Anna hopped out, and started to untie Elsa and Kristoff.

Once Kristoff was let go of, he ran straight to the trees. Anna made him hold it in for so long, but he just had to go.

"Eww", Anna replied.

Once Elsa was finally untied, she dropped a 5 feet pile of snow on top of Anna.

"Hey!" The Princess jumped out and tried to make a snowball.

But Elsa was much faster and caused the snow to dissolve just as fast as it had appeared.

"Well played sister", Anna glared.

Elsa grinned and shrugged.

Kristoff finally returned, looking much more relieved than he did 5 hours ago. "So, now what?"

Anna took the the picnic basket out of the sleigh. "Now we're gonna set our picnic", she smiled.

"And where would that be", Elsa asked.

"Up there", Anna pointed to the balcony.

Elsa gulped, "Can't we just set it right here?"

"No, we're going up there. Come on!", Anna said as she grabbed Elsa's hand.

Kristoff happily followed behind, excited to see the ice palace again.

Elsa nervously climbed up the stairs. She wasn't nervous about sitting on the balcony, but for Anna's reaction.

As they reached the last step, the Princess walked over to the door, doing her signature knock. Slowly, the door opened, and Anna stepped inside.

Elsa slowly followed after Kristoff, who was currently admiring the ice.

Anna stopped, dropping the picnic basket and gasping. In front of her stood a broken chandelier, and 2 sharp shields in the edge of the room. She looked over to Elsa, who was smiling nervously. "W- What happened?", she quietly asked.

"Umm, you know..." Elsa tried, but she just couldn't tell Anna.

Kristoff stared awkwardly. Anna was standing frozen, while Elsa was trying not to make any eye contact.

Anna walked up to one of the shields, and noticed an arrow pointing right near her chest. Elsa and her were about the same size. If her sister had built the wall a second too late, she might not be here. Anna took another glance at Elsa, who was still looking at the opposite direction. She walked towards her. "Elsa, what happened", Anna tried again.

Sighing, Elsa turned to face her sister. "H-Han's and the Duke of Weslton's men attacked", she whispered.

"They attacked you?" Anna wanted to make sure she heard it right.

Elsa nodded slowly.

"Exactly what happened?", Anna asked cautiously.

Elsa sighed. "2 guards tried to shoot me with an arrow, but I stopped them by creating a shield. I-I was about to kill them, but Han's stopped me".

Anna was slowly taking it in. "And then what?"

"A-And then Han's made the chandelier fall, causing it to land on top of me...", Elsa admitted.

Kristoff quietly whistled, not wanting to get involved.

Anna looked back at the broken chandelier and then the shields. She tried to swallow her tears. "Elsa, you could've-"

But before Anna could finish, Elsa hugged her.

Anna started to cry, overwhelmed at how different everything could've been.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere", Elsa soothed.

Kristoff started to awkwardly back away.

Anna wiped away her tears, but didn't let go of her sister. "R-Really?", she sniffed.

Elsa nodded. "I promise".

Anna smiled back, before letting go of her sister. She rolled her eyes playfully when she noticed the ice harvester slowly starting to leave. "Get back here Kristoff", Anna giggled.

Kristoff laughed nervously, but grabbed the picnic basket that Anna had dropped earlier. "Being kidnapped at 6 in the morning can sure make a guy hungry", he joked.

"Hey, I didn't kidnap you", Anna pouted.

Elsa laughed, "Of course not. You just knocked us out and tied us into a sleigh".

Anna smiled, "Exactly. I don't think that counts as kidnapping".

"Of course not", Kristoff chuckled.

Sighing, Elsa flicked her wrist and all of the ice reformed back into a chandelier. Then then fixed the wall, making it much smoother. Smiling, she then removed the shields of ice, destroying the arrows with it. Soon, the 3 friends made their way upstairs. Elsa led them to the balcony, where Anna then began to set the picnic.

"So, what are we having", Elsa asked.

"Raisins!", Anna cheered.

Elsa threw a snowball at her sister.

"Sheesh Elsa. Can't you take a joke", Anna rolled her eyes.

"Are those carrots I smell?", Kristoff sniffed.

"Yup, I brought carrot cake for dessert".

Kristoff liked his lips. "Maybe we should just skip to dessert".

Anna shook her head in amusement as Kristoff began to drool. She took out 3 sandwiches. The Princess handed one to the Queen, one to the Ice Harvester, and kept one for herself.

Elsa was suspicious that all the sandwiches, except hers, were wrapped the same. She carefully opened hers, trying to find anything suspicious.

Anna noticed this. "I didn't poison you".

"I know", Elsa laughed nervously.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, but decided to stay out of it. He unwrapped his sandwich, and happily began chewing. Lucky for him, it contained carrots.

Anna patiently stared at Elsa, waiting for her to take a bite.

Elsa eyed her sister, feeling her eyes. Cautiously, she sniffed the sandwich.

"Just take a bite already", Anna groaned.

"Okay... But just remember that I'm your only sister... And you're not getting another one", Elsa gulped.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Elsa, just eat it!"

Elsa sighed, before slowly taking a bite out of her sandwich. She carefully tasted it, making sure she couldn't taste any poison or unknown material. Thankful to not have found anything unusual, she continued to eat her sandwich.

Anna smiled, and continued eating hers.

Kristoff was much too busy to notice anything, still devouring his sandwich.

Elsa took another bite, but stopped. Her eyes widened when she felt something- something pruny and wrinkly.

Anna smiled innocently, acting like she wasn't aware of the situation.

Elsa quickly stood up, leaned over the balcony, and spat out her bite. "Eww! Anna! What did you put in my sandwich!?"

Anna shrugged. "Some lettuce, cheese, chicken, a teeny tiny raisen, tomatoes, and onions".

Elsa growled. "You added a raisin to my sandwich?!"

Anna nodded innocently. "I didn't know that you hated them", she lied. "Are you mad?"

Elsa tilted her head and smiled. "No, of course I'm not mad-"

Anna sighed in relief, "Okay g-"

"I'm _furious_!", Elsa screeched, causing Kristoff to startle.

"Oh come on Elsa! You haven't tried one in years".

"That's because I hate them!"

Kristoff awkwardly took the carrot cake out. They probably didn't want some anyways.

Anna laughed nervously. "Hate is such a strong word, don't you think?"

"You're right. I despise them! Is that strong enough?". Elsa crossed her arms.

"Don't worry Elsa, you can have some carrot cake instead", Anna compromised.

Kristoff looked at the sisters, and then at the empty bowl of cake. He quickly threw it out of the balcony, hoping that no one had noticed.

"Fine", Elsa huffed.

Anna, thankful that Elsa hadn't stuffed her in a mountain of snow, quickly looked for the cake. But when she tried to grab it from the basket, she noticed that it was gone. "Where's the cake?"

"You lost the cake!", Elsa threw her hands in the air.

"I didn't lose the cake! I- I just put it in the basket, and now it's gone!" She looked at Kristoff, who was smiling awkwardly. "Kristoff?"

"Hmm?", he gulped.

"Do you know where the cake is?" Anna asked.

Kristoff laughed nervously. "Of course not. What makes you think I have it?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "You have frosting all over your face".

Elsa groaned.

"I- I do?" He wiped his face with a napkin. "How'd that get there..."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Nice going Kristoff!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! You're the one who brought carrot cake. I'm surprised Sven didn't eat it first!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "When we get back home, you owe me a gigantic cake", she pointed at Anna.

"I promise", Anna quickly nodded. She didn't want to anger her sister more.

"Good". Elsa smiled like nothing had happened, acting as calm as ever.

"No problem". Anna looked up, "I'm thirsty. Do you want something to drink?", she asked.

Kristoff and Elsa replied, "Lemonade".

Anna reached out for the pitcher of lemonade, pouring out 2 glasses. She gave one to Kristoff, and kept one for herself.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Can I have some?"

But Anna, who was too distracted in Kristoff's eyes, didn't hear her.

Sighing, Elsa reached for the pitcher, only to find it empty. "Err… Anna! There's no more lemonade!"

Anna looked up, "Wow Elsa. You must've been really thirsty to drink all that lemonade".

Elsa tilted her head in confusion, "Wha-"

"Do you want a cookie?", Anna interrupted.

"Yes please", Elsa replied.

Anna grabbed 3 cookies out of the basket, one for Kristoff, and 2 for herself.

"I wanna cookie", Elsa whined.

"Sorry Elsa, but there's no more left. You should've asked for some earlier", she said, now eating her second cookie.

"I did", Elsa growled.

Anna shrugged, before pulling out a pumpkin pie. "Want some pie?"

Kristoff nodded.

Elsa started to drool. Who doesn't love pie?

Kristoff took out a plate, cut a slice for himself, and then gave the rest to Anna.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Can I have some pie?"

"You won't like it", Anna replied.

"Since when do I not like pie!?"

But Anna was too busy eating to hear Elsa.

The Queen searched in the basket for some more food. All she had eaten so far was a couple of bites from a disgusting sandwich. Elsa smiled when she finally found something, a bowl of ice-cream.

She took out a spoon, and was about to take a bite, only to find it snatched out of her hands. "Hey!"

Anna had grabbed the bowl, not knowing that Elsa was about to eat it. She took out another spoon, sharing it with Kristoff.

"I was eating that!", Elsa pouted, growling even louder.

"Do you hear growling?", Anna asked.

"It must be the crickets", Kristoff shrugged.

Anna nodded, before scooting in closer to Kristoff, trying to give him a kiss.

But Kristoff backed away, gasping a little. "Anna, your lips! They're frozen!"

"Mmm!", Anna glared at her sister, who was smiling innocently.

Suddenly, Anna's eyes lit up. Grinning, she leaned in towards Kristoff, softly kissing him. Fortunately, the ice melted.

"Guess true love does thaw", Anna giggled.

Kristoff smiled, before standing up. "You wanna go for a walk?", he asked, before helping her up.

Anna nodded, "sure".

Elsa raised an eyebrow as the couple left without her. Sighing, she got up and followed after them.

Kristoff led Anna outside, where the two walked around the palace.

Elsa tried to catch up, "Wait for me", she called out.

Anna took Kristoff's hand, leading them to a field of snow. "Do you wanna build a snowman", she grinned.

Kristoff nodded, before getting down onto his knees.

Anna created the head and found two sticks, while Kristoff made the body and legs.

Elsa finally found them outside, currently building a snowmen. "I wanna build a snowman", she pouted.

Anna looked up, "Oh, sorry Elsa. Kristoff and I already made one, but maybe another time".

Elsa nodded sadly, "Yeah, ok".

Standing back and looking at the finished snowman, Anna smiled.

Kristoff put his arm around Anna, also admiring their creation.

Elsa scoffed at the oblivious couple.

Anna looked up, "Do you wanna have a snowball fight?", she smirked.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, before nodding. "Sure", he shrugged.

"That sounds like fun", Elsa smiled.

Anna dragged Kristoff away. "You have 5 minutes to create a fort. Then, whoever doesn't get hit, wins", she announced.

Kristoff nodded, before going to the opposite side and creating his fort, Anna doing the same.

Elsa watched the couple walk away in different directions. Shrugging, she started working on her own fort.

Anna, who had now finished building her fort, was starting on creating a couple of snowballs. Carrying a handful, she made her ways towards Kristoff's lumpy fort.

Elsa followed behind Anna, pelting her with a snowball. "Gotcha!", she declared.

Anna turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I thought this game was between Kristoff and me".

Kristoff took this time to fix his crumbly fort.

Elsa winced. "Oh. Okay", she dropped her snowballs and turned around, walking away.

Anna shrugged, before continuing on with her snowball fight against Kristoff.

Elsa could hear giggles and laughter. She slowly walked towards the palace entrance. The Queen created a small bench, and took a seat.

Marshmallow was minding his own business, when he noticed a girl sitting on a bench. He started to roar, but stopped when he realized that it was his creator. "EWSAA!", he yelled, running towards her.

Elsa gasped as loud stomps caused her to jump. She heard her name, followed by a gigantic snowman. "Woah!"

"Ewsa!" The snowman lifted his creator, squeezing her into a tight hug.

"Oof", Elsa gasped out. "Can't- breath"

Marshmallow let go of Elsa, placing her on his hand. "Marshmallow sowwy", he lowered his head in disappointment.

Elsa smiled, "That's okay. I love hugs".

"Even cold ones?"

Elsa giggled, "Especially cold ones".

Marshmallow smiled. "Why Ewsa sit all alone?"

Elsa sighed. "Anna and Kristoff didn't want me to play with them", she admitted.

"Anna and Kristoff make Ewsa sad?", he growled.

Elsa's eyes widened, "No, no! They're just having fun", she calmed him. Elsa didn't want the snowman to hurt them.

Marshmallow nodded. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and he reached for his head.

Elsa gasped when she saw her crown.

"Marshmallow want Ewsa to have this", he said.

Elsa smiled, before taking her crown. "Thank you", she replied. But the Queen felt guilty for taking it away from him, so she gave him a new one instead, creating it out of ice.

Marshmallow jumped in joy, admiring his new crown.

"Woah", Elsa clinged on to the snowman.

Marshmallow stopped, and placed the crown on his head. "Marshmallow like crown. Thank Oo", he smiled.

Elsa smiled back, but it soon turned to a frown. She spotted Anna and Kristoff running around, pelting each other with snowballs. "Hey Marshmallow?"

The snowman looked towards his creator. "Yes Ewsa?"

"Do you think you could take me back to Arendelle?", she asked him. Elsa knew that Anna and Kristoff didn't want her here. She could go home early, and begin on tomorrow's work.

"Ewsa want to go home?", the snowmen asked.

Elsa nodded sadly.

Marshmallow smiled, and happily obliged.

"But wait", Elsa stopped him. She pointed towards the sled, which next to the snoring reindeer. "Can you take me there", she asked.

The snowman nodded, placing Elsa back on the ground.

The Queen wrote a message in ice on top of the sled. She didn't want Anna to worry about her.

"Okay, I'm ready", she smiled.

The snowman picked up his creator, before heading off to Arendelle. He made sure not to step on anyone, under Elsa's request.

_An Hour Later..._

Kristoff and Anna were done playing in the snow, and were now heading for the sleigh.

Giggling, Anna woke up Sven. "Come on buddy! We gotta get home", she happily told him.

Kristoff started to prepare the sleigh, placing the picnic basket inside. "Uh Oh", he muttered.

Anna turned around to face him, spotting a worried look. "What is it?", she asked.

"Come see for yourself", he sighed.

Anna walked over to the sled, reading a message written in ice. '_Hey, I didn't want to bother you two, so I've asked Marshmallow to drop me at the castle. Return back home safely. - Love Elsa_'. Anna gulped, feeling guilty that she had ignored Elsa for most of the day. "We've got to get home".

Kristoff nodded, before telling Sven to take them back. He only hoped that Elsa wasn't too mad.

_5 Hours Later..._

It was around 9 p.m., and Elsa had arrived home within 3 hours. Turns out that a 15 feet snowman really does cut down traffic. The Queen had thanked Marshmallow, and told him that he could return back to the palace. It had been 5 hours now, and Elsa was currently in the library, drinking some hot chocolate.

Elsa had gotten another one for Anna, but it was getting cooler and cooler by the minute. Sighing, she sipped her drink, patiently waiting for her sister to come home.

_Meanwhile..._

Kristoff stopped the sleigh as they approached the castle.

Anna quickly got out, and kissed Kristoff on the cheek. "Wish me luck", she said.

Kristoff smiled and waved bye to his girlfriend, as Anna entered the castle.

The Princess looked around for Elsa, but bumped into Kai instead. "Kai, have you seen Elsa?"

Kai nodded. "Yes your highness, she's currently in the library", he answered.

Anna thanked him, before running off.

The servant shook his head in amusement.

Anna stood outside the library door. She took a deep breath, before forcing herself to enter. She spotted Elsa sitting on a couch, staring off into the fireplace. The Princess walked in, taking a seat near her sister.

Elsa noticed someone enter and figured it was probably Anna. She didn't dare move, unaware of what to do. She felt sad, hurt, and a smidge of anger. But she didn't know which one to reflect off of. The Queen decided to take a sip of her, now cool, drink.

Anna gulped, noticing another glass of hot chocolate placed on the table. "I-Is that for me?", she asked.

Elsa nodded, taking another sip.

Her sister's lack of words increased Anna's guilt. She grabbed the hot chocolate, taking a sip. "Wow, it's colder than I thought it'd be".

"Uhuh", Elsa softly replied.

"So?", Anna tried, taking another sip.

"So", Elsa replied.

"How was your day", Anna dared herself to ask.

Elsa took a deep breath. "Great. My sister kidnapped me at 6 in the morning, forcing me to go to a picnic with her and her boyfriend. Then I unknowingly ate a sandwich with raisins which by the way, I despise, and then I was ignored for the rest of the day", she finished. Her pale face was left expressionless as she continued to stare into the fire.

Anna didn't know which was colder, the 'hot' chocolate, or Elsa's response.

"How was _your_ day?", Elsa asked.

"It was great", Anna replied simply.

"Good". Elsa took another sip.

Anna couldn't take it anymore. This was much worse than the silent treatment. "E-Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. It was just that Kristoff was being cute, and I was lost in his eyes, and I know that sounds crazy but it was just a different feeling, and I just forgot about you, okay that sounds mean. I didn't forget about you, I was just distracted and-"

"Anna stop, you're rambling", Elsa giggled.

Anna blushed, before stopping herself. "So you forgive me", she shyly asked.

Elsa, for the first time since Anna had walked in, looked up towards her sister. "Of course", she smiled.

Anna smiled back and leaned in to hug her sister. "I'm sorry", she sighed.

"I know", Elsa smiled.

Anna let go of her sister, before grinning widely. "Wait here", she told Elsa before walking out of the library.

Elsa tilted her head in confusion, but gasped when Anna returned back with a-

"For you", Anna smiled, walking back over to the couch. "I did promised you a gigantic cake when we returned home, and a Princess never breaks her promise", she grinned.

"Do I get to eat it, or Kristoff", Elsa joked.

Anna playfully rolled her eyes, "Only my wonderful and amazing sister".

"Good", Elsa giggled.

Anna took out 2 plates and placed a slice of cake on each one. She kept one for herself, and handed the other one to Elsa.

The Queen smiled as the sweet aroma of cake filled the room. She happily took a bite of her cake, already tasting the sweetness. Elsa decided that being kidnap, forced to go to a picnic, eating a raisin, and even being ignored by her sister was all worth it if the day ended up like this. And she would happily do it all over again, -well maybe not the whole '_eating a raisin_' part…

* * *

_**Hey! I hope you're not all annoyed that I did another 'Elsa hates Raisins' thing. Hopefully, you all liked the story and found it as funny as I did. (Or maybe the lack of sleep is just getting to me…) I wrote a different version of this story earlier in the week, but decided that it would be much more fun if Anna would just ignore Elsa. Please let me know if you liked that part, and I hope the story made sense.**_

_**Anyway's, I know this was much shorter than expected, but there wasn't that much to write about. I'll try to write longer chapters soon, and hopefully they contain more Olaf, if you guys like Olaf.**_

_**Also, I have been trying to reply back to all of the reviews, and decided to just do it here…**_

_**nerfherder97: Thank you for your review and I hope that one day, Elsa can be as fearless as Anna… (We both know that'll never happen…) But until that day, please keep reading and reviewing. Thank You.**_

_**bridbrid: Thank you for your constant and helpful reviews! Also, I'm glad that at least someone was rooting for Gerda. She's not that bad and definitely not evil. I'm sure she's just yelling on them because she loves them...**_

_**SonicXmen94: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Also, I'm pretty sure Gerda won't be able to resist Anna's puppy dog face, and will eventually allow the girls to keep the baby chicks. Anyways, thank you again and please continue to read and review.**_

_**TacticX: Thank you for your reviews, and support. And yes, I did mean molecules. I guess spell check can only get you so far… Also, I'm sure Gerda would behead you before you could even think about beheading her. Anyways, I'm glad I made you laugh, and I hope you keep reading and reviewing.**_

_**9kz7: Thank you for your review and I hoped that Chapter 6 makes much more sense now. Also, a chapter about time traveling sounds like fun! Thank you so much for the suggestion, and I'll try my best to get it written once I plan everything out. Please review again soon, and thank you.**_

_**Geology . Rocks 321 : Thank you for your review and suggestion. I hope you liked the chapter and that it met your expectations. I know I didn't get Elsa lost, but I think I'll add that to another chapter. Anyways, thanks again, and please review soon, as I would love to hear more suggestions.**_

_**lana . kurdi. 12 : Thank you for reading and leaving a suggestion. I did write about Elsa and Anna being punished, but not by being servants. I hoped you like chapter 7 anyways, and I will still try to make a chapter where Elsa and Anna will have to be servants for an entire day. Anyways, thank you for reading, and please leave more ideas and reviews soon.**_

_**ElsaWinterFrost: Thank you for your review, and I hope your cheeks are better now…Anyways, thank you for reviewing, and please keep on reading.**_

_**PrincessSnowflake: Thank you for your review, and I once again apologize for not giving you credit for Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy the story, and please keep reviewing. Thank You.**_

_**Guest: Thank you for reviewing and reading, and I'm glad you liked it. I love sisterly fluff too, and hope this story is filled with it. I'm still working on your idea, and just need something to make it longer. Thanks again, and please keep reading.**_

_**Letting it Go: Thank you, and I'm glad you thought it was funny. I have read Childish, by RawrRoarRawr, and think she is an amazing author. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you!**_

_**Guest: I'm thankful that you think my story is great, and thank you for telling me which title you preferred. I hope you like the story and continue reading. Thank You.**_

_**Loving you: I'm glad you loved the chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing! Thank you!**_

_**Guest: Thank You for reviewing and reading. I'm glad you liked it, and hope that my story is much better now. Keep on reading, thank you!**_

_**Wow, that was a lot…**_

_**Anyways, I would like to thank everyone once again. I really do appreciate all of the reviews and followers/favorites. I hope you all keep reading and reviewing, as I will always try to keep writing. Thank You, and have an amazing day.**_


	9. A Trip to the Doctor's

_**WARNING: MAJOR GIGGLING AHEAD (hopefully)**_

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney

* * *

Chapter 9: A Trip to the Doctor's

The morning sun shined through the castle, creeping it's way through every corner.

Gerda stood outside Anna's room. Taking a deep breath, she knocked 3 times. Silence filled her ears. This was expected since the Princess was probably still sleeping, as was the Queen. Gerda sighed, slowly turning the door handle. She stepped inside and walked over to the Princess's bed. "Your highness?" Gerda shook the girl, "It's time to get up".

Anna slowly stirred, surprised that Gerda had awakened her, since Elsa usually did it. "Gerda?" She mumbled. "What time is it," Anna asked.

"It's 9 a.m, your highness."

Anna groaned and rolled over so her back faced Gerda.

The maid sighed. "Your highness, you and Elsa have a doctors appointment today," she confessed.

Anna's eyes widened and she let out a gasp, but quickly hid it with a smile. "A doctors appointment! Oh boy!"

Gerda raised an eyebrow, as the Princess hopped out of bed eagerly.

Suddenly, Anna pointed towards the door, "Look, a erm- potato!"

Gerda quickly turned her head, but saw nothing. She knew Anna had just tricked her and quickly looked back. -Only to find the Princess trying to escape, with one foot already out the window. "Ahem," Gerda cleared her throat, while raising an eyebrow.

Anna laughed nervously. "Gerda... Hey... I was just getting some fresh air," she lied.

Gerda shook her head, unamused. She walked over to the window, trying to pull Anna in.

But the Princess held firmly to the window. "Please, Gerda! I don't wanna go!"

"Your highness, you must! Plus, this is Queen Elsa's first appointment in over 13 years! Don't you want to make sure she is healthy?" Gerda continued to pull Anna in, trying to compromise.

Anna sighed. She did want to make sure her sister wasn't sick or anything. Groaning slightly, she let Gerda pull her in. "Fine," Anna huffed.

Gerda smiled. "Queen Elsa is currently sitting in the dining room, waiting for you to come down. Please tell her the 'great' news, and then head to the doctors office in town."

Anna nodded.

Gerda walked towards the door. "Oh, and afterwards, you two have a dentist appointment." She smiled, quickly shutting the door behind her.

Anna groaned, slowly making her way to the dining room.

_Meanwhile..._

Elsa patiently waited for her sister to come down. She would've woken up Anna herself, but Gerda wanted to do it instead. The Queen sniffed the pancakes that laid in front of her. She always waited for Anna, but maybe one bite wouldn't hurt. Drooling, Elsa picked up her fork and cut out a small bite. Smiling, she quickly put it her mouth, chewing happily.

Suddenly, Anna slammed the doors open, making her way inside.

Elsa's eyes widened. Anna had startled her, causing the tiny bite of pancake to be stuck in between her- "ACK!," she coughed, pulling her hands towards her throat.

Anna's eyes widened as she heard Elsa coughing, with her hands pulling onto her throat. "Elsa!" The Princess quickly ran over to her sister, trying to help her out. She quickly grabbed the nearest cup of water, handing it to Elsa.

Elsa could feel the oxygen being sucked out of her. She quickly snatched the cup from Anna's hand, immediately gulping down the water. Luckily, she managed to swallow the tiny piece of pancake. The Queen gasped deeply for air.

Anna rubbed her sister's back, trying to calm her down.

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked once she could finally breathe. "Why'd you slam the door open!?"

Anna smiled innocently. "Umm, whoops," she shrugged.

Elsa glared. She was NEVER going to eat without Anna again. Sighing, Elsa continued eating her pancakes.

Anna, who was relieved that Elsa wasn't mad, sat down to eat her plate of scrambled eggs.

Elsa swallowed her bite. "So, I don't have any work today. Do you wanna do something", she asked.

Anna gulped. "Sure, we can umm... go to the library," she lied.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "The library?"

"Yeah... I need some more books on erm... whales", Anna tried.

"Whales? Since when are you interested in whales?"

"Since this morning," Anna took a bite.

Elsa placed her fork down, tilting her head in confusion. "Oh really?"

The Princess nodded.

"Anna, I know you're lying."

"What? Since when do I lie", Anna laughed nervously.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Is that a trick question?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

Elsa giggled, "Nope".

Anna glared at her sister, continuing to eat her breakfast.

"Anna, please. Just tell me where we're really going," Elsa begged.

The Princess sighed. "We're going to the mmmm," she mumbled.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I said, we're going to the ermermerm"

"Anna," Elsa groaned, unaware of what her sister was trying to say.

Anna sighed. "We're going for a checkup", she admitted.

Elsa froze. She hadn't been to a doctors appointment in over 13 years.

Anna stared as her sister sat still. She tried waving a hand in front of her. "Elsa? You okay?"

Elsa blinked. "Uhuh" she quickly pointed towards the back window. "Anna, look!"

The Princess continued to stare as Elsa jumped out of her seat, and ran out the door. Shaking her head, Anna stood up. "Oh please. I invented that trick," she mumbled, soon running after Elsa.

Anna stood outside Elsa's door. She didn't bother knocking, and stepped inside.

Elsa was currently in bed, 'hidden' beneath the covers.

"Elsa, I know you're under there," Anna raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, Elsa lifter the blanket. "I don't wanna go to the doctors," she whined.

Anna sat beside her sister. "It's not that bad. Plus, they'll give you a piece of chocolate when it's over," she assured.

"I'll just steal- or borrow some from your personal stash."

Anna playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I'm only going if you're going. Don't you want to make sure I'm not diseased," she giggled.

Elsa sighed. She didn't want to go to to the doctor, but she did want to make sure Anna was in great health. "Fine. I'll go," Elsa groaned.

Anna smiled, glad that Gerda's technique worked on Elsa. "Great. We'll be leaving in 30 minutes. If you're not outside by 10:25- we'll you wouldn't wanna find out," she giggled.

Elsa rolled her eyes, but obliged anyways.

_45 Minutes Later..._

Anna groaned. Elsa was going to make them late for their appointment, and she knew what happened to people who were late! -They were forced to wait for hours and hours, growing more and more insane by the minute.

Fortunately, Elsa walked out of the castle, heading for the carriage.

"Elsa! You're going to make us late!"

"Err, I'm coming!" Elsa groaned. "Why can't we just go to the royal doctor? He's just a few rooms away," she mumbled.

"The royal doctor isn't in this week", Anna answered as she pulled Elsa into the carriage.

"Then why can't we do it next week?"

Anna shrugged. "Gerda and Kai must've already made an appointment, and it's probably too late to change it or something," she replied, hopping into the carriage.

Elsa groaned. The Queen knew she could just delay it for a week, but she'd rather just get it over with now.

Anna was thankful that the carriage had started moving. There was still a chance that they wouldn't be late.

The Princess remembered when she had to go to the town's doctor a couple of times when she was younger, but stopped after her parents passed away…

Anna smiled, reaching for Elsa's hand. "Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it."

Elsa sighed, but smiled back. "We'll do it together," she promised.

_15 Minutes Later..._

"Elsa! Get out of the carriage!" Anna demanded, trying to pull her sister out.

"Never!" Elsa declared, holding onto the seats.

"Whatever happened to, 'we'll do it together'?!"

"That was before we arrived!"

Anna groaned. "Elsa! You're making us late!" Fortunately, the Princess had managed to pull Elsa halfway out.

"Too bad!" Elsa screamed, holding onto the carriage door.

The Princess looked around, noticing strange looks. "People are starting to stare Elsa!"

Elsa noticed as well, but she didn't care. She was NOT going to the doctors. -Unless if Anna had managed to pull her out, which she did.

"Ahah!" Anna cheered, thankful that she had gotten Elsa out.

"No! Anna, stop!" Elsa pleaded.

Anna grabbed her sister's arms, holding them together. "Don't bother struggling," she warned her, dragging the Queen into the doctors office.

A nearby citizen awkwardly opened the door for the Princess.

"Thank you," Anna said, pulling Elsa into the waiting room.

"Please Anna! We can go home, a-and build a snowman! I'll even give you all of my chocolates- well maybe half… But please, just let me go!" Elsa begged, trying to get away from Anna's grip.

As tempting as that was, Anna didn't give in to Elsa's begs. She found two seats by a corner, and forced Elsa to sit down. "Now, I'm going to check in, and if you dare move a muscle, then the doctor's office will be the least of your worries," she warned.

Elsa gulped, watching Anna walk away. She wasn't sure whether to be more scared of the doctor, or her sister. The Queen sighed. She could try to escape, but Anna would just catch up with her.

The Princesses let the nurse know that she and Elsa had arrived, before walking back to her seat. She was thankful that Elsa hadn't tried to escape. "The doctor will see us in a couple of minutes."

The Queen nodded, but started to lose control of her breathing.

Anna looked around, noticing a few snowflakes falling around the room. She reached for Elsa's hand. "Hey, it'll be okay," she assured her.

The Queen sighed, melting away all the snowflakes. "I know. I-It's just that, I haven't been to a doctors appointment in over 13 years," she admitted.

Anna frowned. "I know, but it's not as bad as you think it'll be. Plus, I'll be there too. We'll do it together," she smiled.

Elsa smiled back.

The doctor, who was carrying a file, entered the waiting room. "Queen Elsa and Princess Anna," he called out.

Anna stood and helped Elsa up. "Ready?"

The Queen nodded. "Let's go."

The doctor led them to room number 8. "My name is , and it is a pleasure to meet you two," he smiled.

"Same here", Anna replied.

Elsa didn't respond back, too busy looking around the room.

The doctor chuckled at the Queen's curiosity. "So, who wants to go first?"

Anna looked at Elsa, who had a fearful look. She sighed. "I'll go first"."

The doctor nodded. "Please take a seat," he said, pointing to the exam table.

Anna sat down, trying to be brave for Elsa.

The Queen took a seat on an empty chair, watching the doctor closely.

"First, I'll need to take your blood pressure." Pill took out a BP monitor from a nearby cabinet.

Anna rolled up her sleeves as the doctor strapped the pump around her left arm.

Elsa watched carefully, taking in every detail she possibly could.

The doctor pushed a button, which caused the pump to squeeze in closer to Anna's arm. After a few seconds, the pump released, and the doctor took it off. He then proceeded to write down the number on a piece of paper. "Okay, now I'll need to check your heart beat," Phil told Anna.

Anna nodded as the doctor took out a stethoscope.

Phil placed the device under Anna's stomach, moving it around. "Please breathe in, and out."

Anna obliged, but she couldn't help giggling as the cold stethoscope tickled her.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, why was Anna laughing?

"Sorry, it tickles." Anna tried her best to hold in her laughter.

The doctor chuckled. "That's okay," he placed the stethoscope down. "I'll need to check your tonsils now," he said, taking out a popsicle stick. Anna stuck out her tongue, as the doctor moved the stick around.

"They look great," Phil told her. "Next, I'll need to check your ears and nose". The doctor took out an otoscope.

Anna patiently sat still as the doctor checked her ears and nose. She noticed Elsa watching her carefully, and giggled a little.

Elsa blushed slightly, pretending to look away.

"Okay. Everything looks great your highness," he smiled. "You can sit next to your sister."

Anna nodded and hopped off the exam table. She took a seat next to her sister.

"Queen Elsa, you can take a seat at the exam table.

Elsa's heart pounded as she slowly stood up.

Anna smiled at her, reassuring her that everything will be alright.

Elsa slowly walked over to the exam table, taking a seat.

"I'll need to take your blood pressure now," Phil said as he strapped the pump around Elsa's arm. "Just try to relax."

Elsa continued to stare at the monitor.

The doctor started the device.

Elsa gasped as the pump started to squeeze her arm. "Ahh! It's squishing me!"

Anna stood up and rushed over to her sister. "Elsa, calm down. It's just trying to measure your blood pressure. It'll let go once it's done", she assured.

Elsa decided to take deep breaths, focusing on Anna's voice.

The doctor took the pump off and wrote down the number.

He then proceeded to take out the stethoscope, placing it on top of Elsa's stomach. "Just relax and take deep breathes."

Elsa nodded, slowly taking in deep breaths.

Anna placed Elsa's hand between her own, and smiled.

Elsa would've giggled too, but she was much too fearful to be tickled. Luckily, it was over and the doctor walked back to his desk.

Phil took out a popsicle stick, before walking back over to the Queen. "Please stick your tongue out," he asked.

Elsa gulped, but obeyed. She sat still as the doctor looked at her tonsils.

Finally, Phil threw away the, now frozen, popsicle stick. He then proceeded to take out the otoscope, checking Elsa's ears and nose.

Elsa patiently waited, sighing in relief once the doctor was done.

Phil took a look at his notes. "Please stay here while I check up on something," he said, heading for the door.

Anna watched the doctor leave. She turned to Elsa, who was still breathing slightly off. "Don't worry, he's just putting his notes into a file".

Elsa nodded, facing Anna. "How many times did you go to a doctors appointment?"

"I used to go once a year, until-" Anna looked down to the floor.

"Until what?"

Anna sighed. "Until no one could take me. I wasn't allowed to leave the castle alone," she admitted.

Elsa tilted her head. "Couldn't Gerda or Kai take you?"

"They tried, but I didn't want to-" Anna stopped. She could feel tears starting to form, and knew she couldn't continue.

Elsa smiled, grabbing Anna's hand. "I'll take you," she replied softly.

Anna looked up. "No Elsa, you're terrified of doctor. You don't have to come."

Elsa gently squeezed Anna's hand. "But I want to. And plus, I don't think doctors are that scary," she smiled.

Anna laughed, smiling at her sister.

The doctor opened the door. "Your majesty, since you haven't been to the doctors in a while, you have a couple of shots that need to be cared for."

Elsa gulped, nodding slowly.

Phil faced towards Anna. "And your highness, you need to have a shot as well."

Anna groaned. She had been injured countless numbers of times, bitten by wild animals, and even caught several terrible fevers, but shots- Anna hated shots.

Elsa noticed Anna feeling uneasy. "I'll go first," she declared, standing up.

Anna was shocked. "A-Are you sure?"

Elsa nodded, smiling back at her sister. She then walked over to the exam table.

Phil nodded, taking out 3 shots. "Please roll up your sleeves," he asked.

Elsa obeyed. Once she was done, she watched as the doctor rubbed some liquid over her shoulder.

Then, Phil took out the first shot. "Ready?"

Elsa nodded, looking away. She felt a tiny needle go through her shoulder, but fortunately, it didn't hurt much. The Queen then felt the doctor pull it out, replacing it with another needle. Again, she felt a tiny pinch. Elsa decided to focus on Anna.

The Princess was fidgeting with her hands, when she noticed Elsa glance at her.

Elsa smiled at her sister. Anna was brave for her, and now it was Elsa's turned.

The doctor pulled the needle out, and placed the 3rd one in. "Last one," he smiled.

Elsa nodded, feeling the injection go through her shoulder. Finally, the doctor pulled it out.

Phil placed a cotton ball on the Queen's shoulder, while putting a bandage around it. "This will make sure it's not infected," he explained.

Elsa nodded, hopping off of the exam table.

"Your turn, your highness," Phil told Anna.

Anna gulped. She slowly stood up, and walked over to the exam table, taking a seat.

Elsa noticed Anna feeling uneasy, and walked towards her. "Look", Elsa put her hand in Anna's. "Just squeeze if you feel any pain".

Anna nodded, slightly smiling.

"Please roll up your sleeves," the doctor said.

Anna rolled up her left sleeve, waiting anxiously.

Phil took out a clear liquid, rubbing it on the Princess's shoulder. He then took the needle out, calmly injecting it into Anna's vein.

Anna immediately looked away, squeezing Elsa's hand.

The Queen gasped when she felt Anna squeeze her hand, but she quickly hid it with a smile. The Princess's grip was quite strong, and Elsa sighed in relief when Anna finally let her go.

Phil had taken the needle out, and now prepared to cover it.

Anna blushed. "Sorry about that," she said to Elsa.

"That's okay," the Queen smiled.

"Well girls, I will be sending all this information to the royal doctor. Everything looks great, do you two have any questions?" Phil asked.

Elsa and Anna shook their heads.

"Okay then, you two are free to go," he smiled.

"Thank you," Elsa nodded, helping Anna up. Together, the sisters left the doctors office, heading for the carriage.

"Well, that went great," Anna cheered, hopping into the carriage.

Elsa followed her sister in. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just glad it's over," she giggled.

Anna nodded, secretly telling the driver to take them to the dentist office.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Elsa asked.

Anna gulped. "You wanna go to the… museum?"

Elsa shook her head, unamused. She knew they weren't going to the museum, and were probably just going for another checkup.

"We could even go to the library, if you still want to," Anna smiled innocently.

Elsa rolled her eyes. She opened the carriage door, even though they were still moving. The Queen grinned, "I think I'll just walk home," she said before jumping out.

Anna groaned, jumping out too. "Elsa, wait up! It's just the dentist! It'll be fun, really!" She screamed, running after her sister.

* * *

_**Hey, I hope you all liked the chapter. It was supposed to be much longer, but I decided to split it into two different ideas. So fortunately, the next one should be much longer.**_

_**Also, if you've requested an idea in this chapter, please let me know and I apologize for not giving you credit. It can get a little confusing at times, even after I've read all of the requests. So if you see your requests/ideas, please inform me so I can give you credit for it. And if you have any new ideas, I would be more than happy to read them and add them into my story.**_

* * *

_**Letting it Go: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed that part and that I was able to make you laugh. I love childish Elsa too, everyone deserves to have a little fun. Also, sorry about your laptop, but hopefully the laugh was worth it. Thanks again for reviewing!**_

_**CdrRMF: I love stories about Elsa and Anna being sisters as well, and I don't really support elsanna. Also, I apologize for adding flashlights and doorbells to chapter 1. I didn't notice it till after I've posted it. Anyways, thank you for informing me about the 'snowmen' error I kept making. I have taken note of this, and though I can't change my older chapters, I will fix this in later ones. Thank you again!**_

_**FrozenFairyTales: Ha, I'm glad I wasn't the only one. Though, I think I may have over exaggerated Elsa's hatred towards raisins. Thank you for reviewing, and for the love of cookies, stay away from raisins. :)**_

_**Firebird1985: Wow, I never really thought about it like that. I kinda wish that I had made the library door frozen, cause that would have been so cool! (Wasn't that punny?) I guess Elsa's silence was cold enough. Plus, Anna did make it up by giving her cake. Anyways, your review really did make me laugh. I'll try to make Elsa a little more mad, but still accepting and loving. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you keep on reading.**_

_**bridbrid: I agree that Anna may have went a little overboard with having a picnic. I feel bad for Elsa too, but at least the day ended smoothly. -Even if it had a rough beginning, and middle. Thank you for constantly reviewing and reading the story.**_

_**lana. kurdi. 12 : I'm glad that you loved the chapter, and thank you so much for your review. I would love to hear more of your ideas, so if you have any, please let me know. Thanks again!**_

_**frozenblueheart22: Thank you for your review, and I really do appreciate it. I can't fix my older chapters, but I made sure to fix it for the later ones. I hope this doesn't affect your opinion of the story, and that you will be willing to give it another try. Thanks again.**_

_**SonicXmen94: Hey, I'm really glad that you like to read about Kristoff. Most authors don't include Kristoff into stories with sisterly fluff, but I want to make sure that I do. I'll even include Olaf and Sven sometimes. Anyways, thank you so much for constantly reviewing and reading.**_

_**PrincessSnowflake: Thank you, and I really like your idea. A day in the beach sounds like it'll be a disaster, but I'll try to make it a funny one. Anyways, thanks again for reviewing and giving me amazing ideas. I look forward to writing them all.**_

_**TacticX: Ha, I'm glad you liked the chapter. And I completely agree, only Anna would kidnap her sister and boyfriend just for a picnic. Also, your idea of Anna and Elsa acting like each other could be dangerous, and possibly bring Arendelle in ruins. -Which in my opinion, sounds like a perfect chapter! Thank you so much for your constant feedback, and I really am thankful for it.**_

* * *

_**I would like to personally thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed, The Royal Antics. I really do appreciate you taking your time to give feedback and supporting the story. So thank you, and I hope I can continue to make each one of you laugh, one story at a time. Have an amazing day!**_


	10. A Stroll Through Arendelle

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney

* * *

_Chapter 10: A Stroll Through Arendelle_

"Chirp chirp," was all the little snowman could hear in the quiet castle.

Olaf, who was standing on his tippy toes, knocked on the Princess's door. The sound of muffled snores filled his ears. Smiling, he turned the door knob and hopped inside. Walking over to Anna's bed, he gently tapped her with his carrot nose.

Anna felt something pointy poke her and immediately woke up. "Ow! Olaf?" She squinted.

Olaf waved happily. "Hi Anna."

The Princess yawned. "Olaf? Do you need something?" She asked, stretching slightly.

Olaf fidgeted with his fingers. "Well, I was wondering if you and Elsa could see my flower garden," he asked shyly.

Anna smiled as she rubbed her eyes. "Sure Olaf. I would love to, and I'm sure Elsa would too."

Olaf smiled back, "Oh goodie! I'll meet you two in the gardens!" The snowman walked towards the door and waved bye to Anna. Happily, he headed for the gardens.

Anna giggled before hopping off of her bed. She would do anything to make Olaf happy, even if that included waking up early. Yawning, she made her way towards Elsa's room. Anna didn't bother knocking, since she knew that Elsa liked sleeping in late on her free days.

Elsa felt someone enter her room, and slowly started to stir.

"Your Majesty?" Anna said.

"Yes Gerda?" Elsa asked, not yet opening her eyes.

Anna tried her best not to laugh. "Her highness has requested that you give her all of your chocolates."

"Oh okay. Let me go get it for her," Elsa said. She quickly picked up her pillow, throwing it at Anna.

Anna was now on the floor slightly groaning. "Elsa!"

The Queen giggled. "Good morning to you too."

Anna rolled her eyes, getting back up. She placed the pillow back, before sitting on her sister's bed.

"Why were you in my room?" Elsa asked, fixing her braid.

"Olaf asked me if you and I wanted to see his flower garden," she answered.

Elsa add the finishing touches. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Great," Anna grinned. The Princess grabbed Elsa's hand, dragging her downstairs.

"Ow! Anna! S-Slow down!" Elsa screamed.

"Never," Anna giggled. "You take too long."

Elsa tried to stop Anna, but failed. Her sister's grasp was much too strong, leading the Queen out the doors, and into the gardens.

Smiling, Anna let go of her sister. She spotted Olaf and waved, trying to get his attention.

Meanwhile, Elsa fell to the floor trying to catch her breath.

"Anna, Elsa!" Olaf smiled. The snowman made his way to the two sisters. "Why is Elsa on the floor?" He asked.

"She's just being lazy," Anna giggled.

Elsa stood up, glaring at her sister.

"So, do you wanna see my garden now?" Olaf asked excitedly.

"Sure," Anna smiled.

Olaf took Elsa and Anna's hand, happily dragging them to his flower garden.

"Well here it is!" The snowman declared.

Elsa's eyes widened as she saw an entire patch of blue flowers. To the left were a couple of pink and red roses. "Wow, these are really pretty," Elsa complimented. She bent down and sniffed one.

"Yeah, they look amazing!" Anna exclaimed.

Olaf blushed. "Thanks. Gerda and Kai taught me how to water them. They gave me a watering pot and everything!"

Elsa giggled. "Good job," she said, patting Olaf's head. "They look wonderful".  
"Do you mind if I take one?" Anna asked.

"No, that's okay!"

Smiling, Anna grabbed a bright blue flower. When Elsa wasn't looking, Anna quickly put the flower behind her sister's ear.

"Hey!" Elsa reached for her head.

"Don't take it off! It looks good on you."

"Maybe it does, but I can't go around walking with a flower on my head!" Elsa said, trying to take the flower out.

"But it matches, your erm- shoes!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "My shoes?"

Anna shrugged. "Please, just wear it. Only for today," She begged.

Elsa sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Anna cheered.

Elsa looked around. "Where's Olaf?"

Anna turned around, "I don't know."

"Oh look," Elsa pointed. "He's over there chasing a butterfly," she giggled.

Anna shook her head, smiling. "He's like a little kid."

"So are you," Elsa smiled, walking away.

"Am not!" Anna followed behind Elsa.

"Are too!" Elsa grinned.

"Nuh uh," Anna pouted.

Elsa laughed, entering the castle. "You wanna get some breakfast?"

Anna nodded. "Sure, but can we eat in town?"

"No thanks."

"But why not?" Anna asked.

"There's too many people," Elsa answered.

"Well duh! It's a town, what'd you expect?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "No, I meant that everyone knows me."

"Well-"

"And don't even dare say, 'well duh! You're the queen'," Elsa mocked.

Anna giggled, "Fine, and I do know what you mean. Whenever you go out, everyone bows and greets you.

Elsa nodded, "Exactly."

Anna thought about it for a few seconds, when suddenly she got an idea. "Elsa, how about we go in disguises!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "You want to go to town in disguises?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, we can switch genders and no one would ever know that it was us."

"But what if we get caught? I don't think going out in public dressed as the opposite gender would be very royal," Elsa frowned.

Anna grinned. "Then I guess we just won't have to get caught." Anna suddenly grabbed Elsa's arm, dragging her upstairs and into the Princess's room.

"Ow, Anna!" Elsa shrieked as Anna pulled her upstairs.

After a few seconds, they finally reached Anna's room.

Elsa groaned as Anna let go of her. She could already feel red marks starting to form around her arm. "Anna, why do you have to drag me everywhere?! You do know I can walk, right?"

Anna giggled, "Yep."

Elsa shook her head, unamused. "Why are we in your room?"

"Cause I've got just what we need." Anna smiled as she entered her closet, taking out a rather large sized box. She then walked out, setting it on top of her bed.

Elsa curiously watched, wondering what could possibly be inside.

Anna opened the box and pulled out a couple of clothing. But not just any clothing-

"Why do you have a men's clothing?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"For special occasions," Anna grinned.

"Should I be worried? " Elsa said as she picked up the clothing.

"Nope!" Anna laughed. "We can wear these in town, and no one will ever notice that it's us."

"I'll notice."

"Come on Elsa. It'll be fun! And haven't you ever wondered what it would feel like to be a normal citizen?"

Elsa thought about it. It would be nice to walk out of the castle without anyone bowing or greeting her. The Queen sighed. "Fine, I'll go. But you have to promise that you'll stop dragging me by my arm."

Anna grinned. "Okay, I promise I won't -stop " she giggled before taking Elsa's hand and dragging them to the bathroom to change.

_20 Minutes Later..._

The Queen was wearing a red shirt, followed by some brown slacks. A simple cap was placed on Elsa's head to hide her long hair. Anna also had to add some makeup on her sister's face in order to give it some color. "Anna, I look funny," Elsa whined.

"I think we both do," Anna giggled. The Princess was wearing a nice green shirt, followed by some long blue pants. Her hair was also hidden under a light green cap.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Elsa asked with a worried look.

Anna nodded happily. "Yup! You ready?"

Elsa sighed, looking into the mirror once more. She did look like a normal citizen. Maybe they could pull it off. Smiling, the Queen nodded.

Anna grinned. "Great," she said, grabbing Elsa's hand.

"Wait Anna! We can't go out of the castle like this!"

Anna stopped. Elsa was right. They couldn't be seen leaving the castle in these clothes. Anna let go of her sister's hand. "Maybe we should go out through the window?"

Elsa nodded. "Okay, but we're doing it my way."

Anna watched as Elsa flicked her wrist, creating a simple staircase that led out the window and to the ground. Smiling, the Princess followed her sister.

Once they were outside, Elsa made sure no one was looking. She then quickly melted away the staircase. Elsa grinned, "Ready?"

Anna nodded.

"Good," Elsa giggled as she took her sister's hand, dragging them to town.

"Ow Elsa!" Anna groaned as Elsa finally let go of her. "That does hurt," she admitted.

Elsa giggled, "I know."

The Queen and Princess soon walked farther into town.

Elsa smiled as no one walked up to her or even so much as noticed her.

"So, you wanna get some breakfast?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded, "Sure."

"Let's go to that restaurant," Anna pointed to a small diner with a couple of people.

Elsa followed as Anna led them to the restaurant.

Anna soon found a small table for two next to a window.

Elsa and Anna sat down, looking through the menu.

"What should we have?" Elsa asked.

"Everything!"

Elsa shook her head, unamused.

A waiter came to their table. "What would you two like to order?" she asked.

"I think I'll just get some scramble eggs", Elsa decided.

The waiter raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you're voice is really high for a guy."

Elsa's eyes widened. Changing her voice to make it sound deep, she said, "Oh yeah, got a cold," she lied.

The waiter awkwardly nodded. "Would you like to order?" She asked Anna.

"Yes, I'd like some french toast, a muffin, a couple of pancakes, a glass of milk, and some oatmeal." She said in a deep voice.

Elsa sighed, resisting the urge to face palm.

"Okay, I'll have it sent to you in a couple of minutes," she said, awkwardly walking away.

"Nice going Elsa. She probably thinks we're creepy or something," Anna said.

"Me? You're the one who ordered a week's supply of food!" Elsa scoffed.

"At least I know how to talk like a man."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you should brag about that."

Anna giggled, "Probably not."

The waiter returned, bringing the sister's food. After a couple of trips, she was finally done. "Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you," Elsa responded in a manly voice.

Forcing a smile, the waiter walked away.

"Anna, the waiter had to make 3 trips, just to deliver your food!" Elsa scoffed.

"Too bad," Anna said as she stuffed food down her mouth.

Elsa shook her head. Luckily, no one could suspect they were royals since Anna was eating very un-princess like.

Some citizens walked by. They gave weird looks as they saw one man eating very properly, while the other wasn't.

_30 Minutes Later…_

Elsa impatiently waited as Anna finished her breakfast. "Are you done yet?" She groaned.

"Almost," Anna said before gulping down an entire glass of milk. The Princess wiped the milk away with the back of her hand, receiving a weird look from Elsa. "What?" She asked innocently.

Elsa shook her head, unamused. "Nothing, can we go now?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, let's go," she said as she stood up.

Elsa payed for their food, before following Anna out.

"So where do you wanna go now?" Anna asked her sister.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't really know."

Anna's eyes widened as she thought of what her and Elsa could do. "Let's go to the park!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "The park?"

"Yeah, and we could play on the swings and stuff," Anna replied proudly.

Elsa thought about it and shrugged. "Okay, but if you dare pull my arm again, I'll stuff you inside a snowman," she threatened.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Fine, I won't pull you," she grinned..

_10 Minutes Later…_

"Err! Anna!" Elsa groaned.

Anna had just dragged her sister into the park.

"If we weren't wearing disguises, you would totally be stuffed in a gigantic pile of snow by now!"

"Aww, you know you love me," Anna giggled.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

Anna's eyes widened as she spotted a swing set. She quickly ran to it, sitting down.

Elsa shook her head, catching up to her sister. She noticed that there were no more swings left, leaving her to watch Anna.

"Push me Els- I mean bro", Anna said, quickly deepening her voice.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, but decided to push Anna anyways. Going behind her, Elsa gently pushed her sister's swing.

"Faster!" Anna squealed.

_5 Minutes Later…_

"I wanna turn," Elsa pouted.

"I was here first," Anna giggled.

"Anna, I've probably pushed you for at least a year now," she groaned.

"Yeah right. You couldn't push me that long."

"Could too!"

"Elsa admit it. All you do is sit in your study all day. You probably have the strength of a 4 year old," Anna giggled.

"Hey, I'm not that weak. And at least I don't eat a whole country's worth of chocolate in a couple of hours."

"Well at least I can lift a stick!"

"So can I, and I probably can do it without having to eat a whale first," Elsa giggled.

Citizens passed as the 'brothers' bickered with their noticeably high voices.

"Is everything all right here?" A nearby officer asked.

Elsa and Anna stood frozen.

Elsa deepened her voice. "Yeah b-bro, everything's fine m-man…"

Anna face palmed.

The officer raised an eyebrow. "Okay," he muttered, walking away.

Elsa sighed in relief.

"You are officially the worst man impersonator ever," Anna giggled, heading off of the swing.

Elsa rolled her eyes, but followed after Anna. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here. I'm pretty sure that everyone at this park thinks we're crazy," Anna giggled.

Elsa laughed. "Probably."

"Hey, you wanna go to the bakery?" Anna asked.

"Yes! -I mean…. of course I do," Elsa said calmly.

Smiling, Anna shook her head.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna me drag there?"

"Nah, maybe later," Anna giggled.

Elsa sighed in relief, glad that she could finally walk without her sister pulling her arm.

Anna smiled happily as she entered the bakery, Elsa following right behind her.

"What should we get?" Elsa asked hungrily.

"Do you think we could buy the whole bakery?" Anna said drooly.

Elsa shook her head unamused, but soon gasped as she saw a medium sized dark chocolate cake. "It's beautiful," she gazed.

Anna nodded and continued to stare at the cake.

"Ahem. May I help you two gentlemen?" The baker asked.

Elsa snapped out of her gaze, and tried to speak man-like. "Yes, my si-brother and I would like to purchase that cake," she said, pointing to the cake which Anna was still drooling over.

The baker nodded. "Would you like to eat here or-"

"Here," Anna cut in.

Nodding, the baker placed the cake on a table outside, placing 2 spoons and 2 plates next to it.

Meanwhile, Elsa paid for the cake, hoping that Anna hadn't already eaten it.

Anna cut out 1/4th of the cake and placed it on a plate. She placed the rest of it on another plate, grinning happily.

Elsa came just in time to see Anna eating 3/4th's of the cake. "Really Anna," she raised an eyebrow.

Anna mumbled something incoherent.

Elsa smiled and shook her head as she sat next to Anna. The Queen elegantly ate her piece of chocolate cake, making sure to not get any on her face…. unlike her sister.

Anna finished her 'slice' around the same time Elsa had finished hers.

Elsa giggled as she saw Anna's face smeared with chocolate cake. She grabbed a napkin, wiping it off of her sister.

A few strangers gave them awkward stares, seeing a man wipe chocolate off of another man's face.

"Thank you," Anna giggled.

"So, where should we-"

"Hey," two girls smiled at Elsa and Anna.

"H-hi?" Anna said.

"My name's Jennifer," the girl said, shaking Elsa's hand.

"And I'm Emma," the second girl said, shaking Anna's hand.

Elsa and Anna gulped, sharing quick glances.

"I-I'm Els- Elden," Elsa replied in a deep voice.

"And I'm Ann- Andre," Anna said nervously, also in a deep voice.

"Well it's nice to meet you Elden and Andre," Emma smiled.

"I-It's nice to meet you too," Anna smiled awkwardly.

"Well, Emma and I were wondering if you two would like to go out sometime?" Jennifer giggled.

Elsa froze, not knowing how to reply. She did her best to keep calm, trying to hold in her powers.

Anna could feel frost starting to form under the table. "Umm, we can't. C-Cause we're erm…already dating other people…"

"Oh okay," Emma slightly frowned.

"Well let us know when you're available," Jennifer waved.

Fortunately, the two girls walked away. Elsa let out a sigh of relief. "D-Did we just get flirted by-"

"The same gender, yes," Anna finished with a sigh.

"I don't know whether I should feel flattered, or disgusted." Elsa said with a shudder.

"Probably a little bit of both," Anna giggled.

Elsa shuddered. "Maybe we should go home."

"What, no! There's still so much we can do!" Anna pleaded.

"Like what?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Well.. we could erm build a snowman!"

"Anna, it's fall! I can't create snow dressed as a man!"

"Why not?" Anna pouted.

"I think you know why," Elsa replied, getting up.

Suddenly, Anna's eyes widened as she spotted two familiar people.

Elsa looked back, confused at Anna's sudden lack of words. "What's wrong?" Elsa looked to where Anna was staring, and gasped. "Gerda and Kai," she whispered.

Anna nodded, breaking out of her stare. "Maybe they'd like to meet Elden and Andre," she grinned. "Oh no," Elsa sighed.

_5 Minutes Later..._

Elsa and Anna were currently hidden behind a bush, watching were closely. Gerda and Kai were standing outside a shop, trying to get some new clothes.

"Anna, I don't think this is a good idea," Elsa whimpered.

"Probably not, but it'll be funny," Anna giggled.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You do remember the last time we pelted Gerda with snowballs, right?"

"Yeah, and we got to go on a vacation!" Anna cheered.

"Yes, to a farm," Elsa exaggerated.

"But now, they won't know it's us."

"Who else could throw snowballs at them in October?!"

"Just toss me some snowballs," Anna grinned.

Elsa sighed as she created a couple of snowballs, handing them to Anna.

Anna grabbed a snowball in each hand and quickly threw it at Gerda and Kai.

Kai felt something wet on his shoulder, and quickly reached for it.

"Ouch!" Gerda shrieked as a snowball hit the back of her head.

"Who did that?" Kai asked.

"Who do you think?" Gerda searched for the Queen and Princess, but was shocked when she couldn't find them.

"Wait," Kai turned around. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Gerda asked.

"It sounds like giggling… coming from the bush over there."

Gerda grinned, "Bingo."

"Not for a few more years, darling," Kai laughed.

Gerda rolled her eyes as she made her way towards the bush.

Kai followed behind her.

Elsa gasped as she felt someone walking towards them. "Anna, they know we did it!" She whispered.

"No, they'll think Elden and Andre did," Anna grinned.

Before Elsa could argue, two hands quickly pulled her out.

"Hey!" Anna screamed, being pulled out as well.

"Ahhah!- Wait, what?" Gerda gasped.

Kai and Gerda were sure that Elsa and Anna were in the bush. But all they saw were two men.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

Anna cleared her throat, while changing her voice. "I am Andre, and this is my brother Elden."

Elsa nodded, unsure of what to do.

Gerda raised an eyebrow. "What were you two doing in a bush?"

Anna froze. "Umm we were… erm… you know," she shrugged.

Elsa face palmed.

Kai decided he didn't want to know. "Okay, well have you seen the Queen or Princess?"

Elsa and Anna both quickly shook their head.

Gerda raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

"Sorry for disturbing you," Kai said, dragging Gerda away.

Anna sighed in relief. "That was close."

Elsa nodded. "What do you think they thought we we're doing in a bush?"

Suddenly, Elsa and Anna's eyes widened in realization as they quickly jumped up from the bush, creating some distance towards each other.

Elsa shuddered. "Great, now they think we're creepy too," she sighed.

Anna giggled. "It was totally worth it. Did you see Gerda's face?"

Elsa laughed, "Yeah, and when Kai was like 'whaaat'," she mocked.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Anna asked.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know. You wanna just walk around?" She suggested.

Anna nodded, walking next to her 'brother'. "So… How's life?"

"Life's go-great," Elsa smiled.

"Good," Anna giggled. She didn't really know what to talk about. But maybe just once, the silence could speak all that needed to be said.

"How many times do you go to town?" Elsa asked after a few minutes.

"Around once a week with Kristoff. Olaf comes sometimes too."

"I'm guessing you're the bakers favorite customer," Elsa giggled.

Anna playfully rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go outside more often? Maybe then you could get a little more color to your skin," she giggled.

Elsa shook her head smiling. "I can't go outside. There's so much work that needs to be finished, or endless meetings to attend," she sighed.

Anna frowned as she remembered Elsa's study and how it was always filled with contracts.

Elsa noticed her sister's lack of words. "It's okay though. Plus, it makes moments like these much more special," she smiled.

Anna giggled. "And I'll make sure of that, no matter how many punishments Gerda gives us."

Elsa playfully rolled her eyes. "And I'm sure she'll give us a lot."

Anna nodded as the sister's continued to walk. Suddenly, Anna's eyes widened. "Elsa!"

Elsa jumped in shock from Anna's sudden outburst. "Gosh Anna, what?" She said, placing a hand over her heart.

"Do you wanna…..prank random people?" She grinned.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Prank other people? Anna, haven't you learned your lesson from that time you tried to prank me?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Umm… Kristoff told me," Elsa lied.

"That ice harvester…," Anna mumbled. "So, you wanna prank people or not?"

"Not," Elsa said, walking away.

"Why not? We're not gonna send them to their dooms or anything."

Elsa scoffed, "Actually, I'm sure with you, that's exactly what will happen."

Anna rolled her eyes. "We'll just knock on their doors."

"Anna, if we get caught we'll never hear the last of it. What will people think of when they hear that the Queen and Princess of Arendelle went around town knocking on random citizens doors?"

"We just won't get caught. Please Elsa?" Anna begged.

"No Anna."

"Come on. Whatever happened to that fun and not boring Elsa?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "There's a fine line between fun, and stupidity."

"Please?" Anna pouted.

Elsa shook her head, "No."

"What if I give you a box of chocolates?"

Elsa shook her head.

"2 Boxes of chocolates?" Anna tried,

Elsa once again, shook her head.

"5 boxes of chocolates?" Anna bribed.

Elsa resisted the urge to accept Anna's offer, slowly shaking her head.

"10?" Anna gulped.

Elsa groaned slightly. No way was she going to pass up 10 boxes of chocolates. "Fine," she sighed.

Anna clapped in victory. "Yay!"

"But we're only doing a few houses," Elsa said.

"Okay," Anna shrugged. Smiling, she dragged Elsa's hand, pulling them to a nearby neighborhood.

"So how do we do this?" Elsa asked as she and Anna stood at the doorsteps of a random citizen's house.

"Watch and learn sister, " Anna grinned.

Elsa gulped as she watched Anna knocked on the door, and then-

"Run!" Anna whispered as she ran over to a bush.

Elsa quickly followed Anna, jumping next to her sister. "Are you sure we should be in a bush?" she whimpered.

"Shh!" Anna whispered.

A tall and bald citizen opened the door, looking for who ever knocked.

"Elsa, give me a snowball," Anna said.

"I'm gonna regret this," Elsa sighed as she created a snowball, handing it to Anna.

Anna threw the snowball at the citizen, watching him scream and run inside.

As soon as the coast was clear, Elsa and Anna burst into laughter.

"Did you hear him scream? His voice was higher than ours," Anna laughed.

"I wonder how long it'll take for him to realize it was us," Elsa giggled.

"Let's go before he returns," Anna said as she helped Elsa up.

They crossed the street, looking for another victim.

"I wanna knock this time," Elsa whispered as they crept closer to another citizen's house.

Anna nodded, waiting for Elsa to knock on the door.

As soon as Elsa rang it, the sisters quickly hid behind a bush, trying to contain their giggles.

A middle aged woman came outside, looking for whoever knocked on her door.

"Snowball," Anna asked.

Elsa handed Anna a snowball, but she could feel her guilt slowly rise.

Anna took the snowball, quickly throwing it. Unfortunately, she missed and it hit a pot instead.

The lady shrieked as she heard her pot break into pieces. She quickly turned to see two teenage boys running out from a bush. "Teenagers…," she muttered.

"We're paying for that pot," Elsa said as they continued to run.

Anna nodded in agreement. It was the least they could do for breaking her pot.

"Where are we running to?" Elsa panted.

"Anywhere but here. What if the woman catches us?"

"Good to know you finally care if people see us or not," Elsa sighed. She couldn't run anymore and stopped, bending down so her hands touched her kneecap. "Anna, stop. I c-can't run a-any farther," Elsa gasped for air.

Anna stopped next to her sister. "Wow, you really do need to get out more," she giggled.

Elsa would've thrown a snowball at her, but her energy was focused more on not fainting. She decided to sit down on the floor, making it easier to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just not used to running that much," she admitted.

"You're not used to running at all," Anna laughed.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Can we go home now?" It was probably around 3 or 4, but Elsa wanted to go home, and take a nice cool bath.

"Sure," Anna said as she stood up.

Elsa and Anna walked towards the direction of the castle, ready to end their little trip.

"Hey, who do you think would win in a race? Me or you?" Anna asked.

"Definitely me," Elsa smiled.

"What, no way!"

"Why not? I did run to the North Mountain in a couple of hours, " Elsa grinned.

"Yeah, and I still don't know how you did that, but I'm still faster."

"And why's that?"

"Cause I'm Anna," Anna proudly smiled.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "So just because you're Anna, that automatically makes you faster?"

Anna happily nodded. "Yup!"

Elsa playfully rolled her eyes.

"You don't believe me?" Anna asked.

"Nope," Elsa giggled.

Anna grinned as an idea came to her. "Fine, then the first one back to the castle is the fastest."

Elsa shrugged, "Fine, but you can't cheat."

"I wasn't going to or need to. And you can't use your powers."

"Don't worry. Elden does not have ice powers," Elsa giggled.

"Okay, ready….Set...Go!" Anna screamed as she and Elsa started their run back to the castle.

Currently, Anna was in the lead as she dashed through several town folks.

Elsa was only a couple of inches behind her, trying not to run into any little kids.

Anna noticed Elsa catching up, and ran faster. She tried her best to not crash or bump into anyone.

Fortunately for Elsa, she caught up with Anna. Elsa tried to outrun her, and managed to get a few inches ahead.

Anna knew that Elsa was faster, but she could run longer than her sister could. "You're going down Elden!" She giggled.

Smiling, Elsa shook her head as she continued to run. Though she could already feel her legs tightening.

"Look at them running," a nearby man laughed. He and his pals watched as the two 'brothers' ran.

"Let's trip them," another one said.

Grinning, all 4 men stuck their legs out, hoping to stop one of the 'brothers'.

Elsa tried to run as fast as she could, even though her legs were starting to hurt. She could feel her heart pounding faster and faster as she passed through a couple of gangsters.

Anna grinned as she saw her sister slowing down a bit. "This is gonna be easy," she giggled. But as soon as Anna took another step, she felt her leg pushed back. And then next thing she knew, she fell face first onto the floor.

Elsa panted as she continued to run. She quickly looked back to see where Anna was, only to find her gone. Elsa quickly stopped. "Ann- Andre?" She spotted Anna on the floor, a couple of feet away. No matter how tired Elsa might have been, she still quickly made her way to where Anna was.

"Ow," Anna groaned. She could feel a bruise growing on her leg and arm.

The gang of 4 stood in front of the teenager, laughing as hard as they could.

"We got him," one of them snickered.

Elsa stopped in front of Anna, quickly dropping to the floor. "Anna, are you okay?"

"Elsa, my face hurts," Anna whimpered.

Elsa could see Anna's nose bleeding heavily and quickly grabbed a couple of napkins from a nearby shop. Handing it to her sister, she also spotted a huge bruise growing on Anna's right leg, and one on her left arm. She quickly created 2 ice packs, which fortunately no one had noticed.

Anna placed the ice on her leg and arm. She could already feel a massive headache start to form.

"Anna, what happened?" Elsa asked worryingly.

"I d-don't know. I was running, and then I fell."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. She knew her sister wasn't that clumsy. Suddenly, her eyes fell to the nearby group of gangsters who were all still laughing. She got up and quickly walked over to them. "Did you do this to my si-brother?"

"Yeah, what you gonna do about it?" One of them laughed.

Elsa growled, "Go apologize to he-him."

"Or what?" Another one grinned.

Elsa created a medium sized snowball behind her back, and then brought it to her front. "Or else."

"You're gonna pelt us with a snowball?" He laughed.

"Els-Elden, just leave them." Anna said as she tried to calm her sister down.

Elsa sighed, walking over to Anna. If her sister wasn't hurt, she would've totally stuffed them inside a pile of snow that was greater in size than her ice palace. "Do you feel better?" Elsa asked with worry.

"Not really." Anna winced as Elsa touched the bruise on her leg.

"Sorry. We should get you back to the castle," Elsa said as she tried to pick up Anna.

"Ow Elsa, you're pushing on my arm," Anna scrunched her face.

"Anna, I can't pick you up without hurting your arm or leg," Elsa frowned. She didn't know how to get Anna home without hurting her more.

"Aww, can the poor man not pick up his little brother," one of the pals, Mason, grinned.

Elsa growled slightly as the gang walked closer to them. "Please, just leave us alone," she said in the deepest voice she could manage.

"Ouch, this one has anger issues," he laughed.

"Anna…"

Anna sighed. "Kick their butts si-bro," she smiled.

Elsa smiled, standing up.

"Ohh, we're scared," they all snorted.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time to leave," Elsa replied simply.

"And if we don't, are you gonna beat us up with your tiny muscles?"

Elsa sighed. She didn't want to hurt them, but they just wouldn't go away. Holding her hands behind her back, she created a light wind to blow through the town.

"Ohh, the wind is gonna hurt us," another one named Oscar, laughed.

But the other gangster, Marty, felt his fear slowly growing. How did that man manage to get wind to blow through the town? It was probably because it was fall, he hoped.

Elsa grinned, this time creating a bigger wind.

The gang quieted their laughter as they felt a strong wind blow through there hair.

"That's just the wind," one laughed nervously.

Marty whispered to his buddy Alex. "I think that's Queen Elsa."

Alex's eyes widened, "What, Queen Elsa's a dude?"

Marty rolled his eyes. "No you idiot, the Queen is disguised as a man."

"What, no way. Queen Elsa wouldn't dress like a dude."

Suddenly, as to prove them wrong, a light snowfall started to form.

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Leave." Elsa said firmly.

"No way, we were here first. And we're not leaving just because of some wind or snow," Oscar glared.

A nearby officer noticed a group of teenagers fighting. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"This dude and his pal won't leave us alone," Alex said.

"What, no! These group of gangster tripped my si-brother onto the floor, causing her nose to bleed, and a couple of bruises on her arm and leg", Elsa defended.

"You're all coming with me. We'll get this sorted out with Queen Elsa," the cop said.

Elsa's heart pounded as she gulped. She watched as a few doctors took 'Andre' to the royal doctor, and as the other cop handcuffed her and the gang. "Wait, you have to let me go," Elsa pleaded.

"Sorry man, but you 5 will be going to the dungeons until Queen Elsa decides to let you go."

Elsa's sighed. The only way she was getting out of this was if she confessed her disguise. She silently groaned as the guards dragged them away to the castle dungeons.

_15 Minutes Later..._

Elsa and the gang stood outside the dungeons, waiting for the guard to unlock the cell. The only good part about this was the fact that Anna was being taken care of. Elsa sighed as the guard pushed her into the cell.

"Nice going! Because of you, we're trapped in here," Mason glared.

Elsa ignored them, trying to not let her powers slip. She had to find a way out of here so she could make sure her sister was okay. She just hoped that Anna hadn't broken anything. If only they had stayed home, then Anna wouldn't have gotten hurt, Elsa frowned.

"You better hope Queen Elsa does not execute you!" Oscar grinned.

"I'm sure she won't," Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Why not? She's probably going to execute all of us, being the witch she is," Alex laughed.

Elsa winced at how harshly that came out. The annoying gangsters and the constant worry for her sister was starting to bottle up. Plus, she could feel the last 13 years start to haunt her as she stood, locked up in a jail cell.

"Maybe the Queen will keep us as her frozen statues. I heard she has a room full of them in her castle," Oscar said.

Suddenly, a massive wind blew through all of Arendelle, knocking the gangsters off of their feet.

Elsa stood still, sighing with relief. She turned to the group of gangsters, who laid on the ground with fearful faces. "Guards!" Elsa commanded. She didn't care whether or not people knew that she went out to town in disguises. All she cared about was Anna, -and getting out of a jail cell filled with annoying and rude men.

The guards quickly rushed to the jail cell, surprised that the man sounded like Queen Elsa.

"Get me out of this cell," Elsa commanded.

The guards quickly took out a key, opening the jail cell.

"Queen Elsa?" One of the guards asked.

Elsa sighed and nodded. "Keep these 4 in here until I get back," she ordered. Elsa then ran upstairs, heading to the royal doctor's office.

Anna laid on the bed as the doctor wrapped her ankle and wrist in a small cast. Turns out, the floor really can sprain a Princess. Fortunately though, Anna's nose had stopped bleeding and her face didn't hurt so much anymore.

"So, Princess Anna. Care to explain why you're dressed up as a man?" The doctor asked.

Anna sighed, of course the doctor would've found out. "Elsa and I wanted to go to town without people knowing it was us. So we decided to go dressed up as men," she explained.

"Ah, I see," the doctor nodded. "Well you just got a few sprains that should heal in a few days, and your nose might be a tad sore."

Anna nodded. "Do you know where Elsa is?"

"Knowing her, she's probably on her-"

"Anna!" Elsa screamed as she ran into the doctor's office. She quickly ran up to her sister, squeezing Anna into a massive hug.

The doctor laughed as he walked out, wanting to give the girls some privacy.

"Ow, Elsa- you're squeezing me," Anna gasped.

Elsa let go of her sister. "Sorry. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel better now. The doctor said I have two sprains and a sore nose," Anna admitted.

Elsa groaned. "Those gangsters," she muttered.

Anna laughed. "It's okay Elsa. Plus, once my hand gets better, I'll make sure to punch them in their faces."

Elsa giggled. "I don't think they'll be bothering us any time soon."

"Why's that?" Anna asked.

"Well they sorta found out that I'm the queen."

Anna raised an eyebrow. " How'd they find out?"

"When I blasted a massive wind through town...," Elsa admitted.

Anna giggled, "So that's what that was. I thought I was just going crazy."

"Well they're currently locked up," Elsa sighed.

"You locked them up? "

"No, the guards kind of locked us all in, but I told the them to let me out."

Anna frowned at the thought of her sister being locked up again. "What are you going to do with them? "

Elsa sighed, "I don't know. I'll probably end up letting them go."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "You're just going to let them go?"

Elsa smiled. "Yes, but first they'll need to apologize to you, and then promise to never cause trouble again."

"And what if they don't listen to you?"

"I'm sure a couple snowballs to the face will change that," Elsa giggled.

Smiling, Anna shook her head. "Do you think we could go down and see them?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What about your sprained ankle and wrist?"

"I can hop," Anna grinned.

Elsa shook her head. "No Anna. The dungeons are a few flight of stairs down. Plus, I'm sure the doctor wouldn't want you hoping around the castle."

"He wouldn't mind, " Anna pleaded.

"But I would."

Anna sighed. Neither her pouts or puppy dog faces could win this argument.

Elsa noticed Anna's slight frown, and got an idea. "Wait here," she said before leaving the room.

Anna watched as Elsa left the room, and returned a few seconds later with a couple of guards.

"Please carry Princess Anna down to the dungeons." Elsa said.

Anna raised an eyebrow as 2 guards lifted her up, carrying her downstairs. Well this was awkward, she thought.

Once they arrived to the dungeons, Elsa told the guards to set Anna down and wait outside.

Together, the two sisters stepped inside the dungeon hallway.

Anna instantly spotted the gang inside a jail cell, all holding worried looks.

Elsa helped Anna move closer in, until they were now standing in front of the 4 trouble makers.

"Your Majesty?" Marty gulped.

Elsa smiled.

"If you really are the Queen, prove it," Oscar snorted.

Elsa sighed, taking off her hat. Her long platinum blonde hair shined through the dungeon.

Anna did the same, revealing her strawberry blonde hair.

"That doesn't prove anything," Oscar gulped.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. She then lifted her hands, causing a light snowfall to fall through the dungeons.

"Idiot," Marty muttered to Oscar.

"Well what are you going to do? Execute us? Make us your prisoners? Create-"

"I'm setting you all free," Elsa interrupted.

The gang shared glances with each other.

"You are?" Marty asked with shock.

Anna nodded. "As long as you promise to not cause any more trouble."

"We promise," they all said.

"And, you'll need to apologize to my sister," Elsa told them.

"We're sorry Princess Anna." Marty bowed.

"Yeah, we won't let it happen again," Mason nodded.

Elsa smiled as she called for the guards, asking them to release the gangsters.

"Oh, and if you let anyone know that Elsa and I dressed up as men, don't be surprised if a snowman appears on your doorstep," Anna giggled.

Elsa shook her head smiling. "Guards, please escort them out."

"Yes your Majesty," they all said, leading the 4 teenagers out.

Elsa watched as 2 other guards carried Anna back upstairs, and into the Princess's room.

_10 Minutes Later..._

Elsa sat next to Anna, who was laying down on her bed. She made sure that the group of teens were out of the castle, and let the guards go back to their posts. "So, how're you feeling?" Elsa asked as she checked her sister's sprains.

"Never better," Anna giggled. "So, who do you think won that race?"

"It was obviously me," Elsa grinned.

"No way, you were totally slowing down."

"That's cause I kept looking back to see where you were," Elsa defended.

"Well we said that the winner was whoever reached the castle first," Anna grinned.

Elsa shook her head smiling. "If I wasn't being sent to the dungeons, I would have totally beaten you," she giggled.

"Even with a sprained foot and wrist, I still beat you," Anna smiled proudly.

"Well actually, I said no cheating. And I'm pretty sure that being carried away by doctors counts."

Anna rolled her eyes playfully. "So is being sent to the dungeons."

Elsa giggled. "I guess we both lost," she shrugged.

Anna nodded and let out a yawn.

"You should get some rest," Elsa smiled.

Anna would've argued, but she didn't have the energy to do so.

Elsa smiled as Anna closed her eyes. The Queen slowly got up, not wanting to disturb her sister. Suddenly, something grabbed Elsa's arm, pulling her closer. Elsa turned around, finding Anna's arm holding onto her wrist. Smiling, she decided to stay with her sister and laid back down.

"Good night Anna," Elsa said as she kissed her sister's forehead.

As the last ray of sunshine disappeared, the two sisters laid in bed, snuggled up as close as they possibly could be.

* * *

**_Hey! Thank you for reading!_**

**_This chapter was requested by Guest. Thank you for your idea of having Olaf show them his flower garden, and I hope you liked it._**

**_Thank you for all of your reviews, and I really do appreciate you taking your time to leave them. I'm glad you all like and enjoy the story (hopefully), and I hope the characters weren't OOC or anything. Anyways, thank you to everyone who was reviewed, favorited, and/or followed the story._**

**_If you have any ideas or suggestions, please do share. Thank you._**

**_Lastly, Have A great day!_**


	11. Err, Anna!

**WARNING: READING MAY CAUSE GIGGLING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK...**

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney

* * *

_Chapter 11: Err, Anna!_

Elsa sighed as her hand grew numb from all the documents she had to sign. The Queen groaned slightly as she stared at the pile in front of her. Wasting no time, Elsa got started on it.

Suddenly, the door SLAMMED open!

Elsa jumped up from her seat, gasping as all of her papers fell to the floor. "Anna!" She glared.

"Elsa! Help!" Anna screamed as she closed the door.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Elsa asked with worry.

Anna didn't hear her, too focused on getting the door to lock.

"Are you hurt?" Elsa asked as she inspected her sister for any injuries.

Anna shook her head, now looking for a hiding spot. "Elsa! S-She's…"

"Who's 'she'? -And what are you doing?" Elsa asked, watching her sister look behind the curtains.

Anna decided to hide under Elsa's bed. "I need to hide! She's coming for me!" Anna explained in a hushed whisper.

"Who's coming for you?" Elsa asked impatiently.

Suddenly, 3 loud knocks hit the door. "BANG BANG BANG!"

Startled, Elsa flinched. "Anna, what did you do?" She whimpered.

"OPEN UP!" Said the voice behind the door.

Elsa slowly took a few steps back. "No one's here…."

"BAM!"

Elsa watched as her door broke open, falling to the floor.

Gerda marched in, growling. "Where is she?!"

Elsa gulped. "W-Who?"

"Your sister!" Gerda crossed her arms.

"I-I don't know. I haven't seen her since breakfast…"

Gerda walked over to Elsa, standing face to face. "Your majesty, I highly suggest you tell me the truth, now…," she spat out.

Elsa took another step back. "I-I am. I honestly don't know where she is."

Gerda glared at Elsa. "Your majesty, Princess Anna has caused a huge mess."

Elsa's eyes widened. "S-She has?"

Gerda nodded before gritting her teeth. "Your sister has caused a fire in the kitchen, crashed into an armor suit, spilled water all over the hallway, and even destroyed one of our most expensive plates."

Elsa let out a small gasp. "I-I will deal with Anna myself. I apologize for the mess she's caused, and I will make sure it is all fixed."

Gerda raised an eyebrow, before slowly nodding. "Thank you," she said before walking out.

Elsa let out a small sigh, before facing her sister. "ANNA!" She shrieked.

Anna winced at Elsa's sudden outburst, and slowly made her way out from under the bed. "Y-Yes?"

"Why did you almost destroy the castle?!"

Anna took a few steps back. "I-I… I just wanted a cookie…"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "You started a fire because you wanted a cookie?!"

"N-No?"

Elsa groaned, putting her head in her hands. "Anna, you have exactly one minute to explain why I shouldn't stuff you inside a mountain of snow."

Anna gulped, taking a deep breath. "Well it all started this morning…."

* * *

_1 Hour Earlier..._

Anna walked inside the kitchen, looking for something to eat. She spotted a whole tray full of fresh cookies, and instantly ran over to it. The Princess reached for a cookie, only to drop it a few seconds later.

For the cookies had just been taken out of the oven, and were still very hot.

Anna smiled as an idea came to her, and she walked over to a cabinet. Standing on her tippy toes, she tried to grab a plate.

Unfortunately, the plates were above the stove, and Anna gasped as she lost her grip, causing the plate to fall and-

"AHH!" Anna shrieked as the plate caught on fire, before shattering onto the floor. She knew she had to get some water, and quickly grabbed an empty pot. Anna ran out of the kitchen and into a nearby bathroom. Already hearing screams from outside, she tried her best to quickly fill the pot. Once Anna was done, she ran back to the kitchen, only to bump into-

"Princess Anna!" Kai gasped as water flew from Anna's hand, spilling all over the floor.

Anna sighed as she ran back into the bathroom, impatiently waiting for the pot to be refilled.

"Fire!" Screamed a nearby guard.

Anna winced as the screaming grew. Once the pot was half way full, she quickly made her way back to the kitchen. Running, Anna threw the water over the fire, causing it to die. She sighed, thankful that it had worked.

"Your Highness!" Gerda shrieked, finding out what had just happened.

Anna's eye widened as she quickly made a dash for the door.

Gerda saw this and ran after the Princess.

Unfortunately, Anna hadn't noticed the water on the floor and slipped, causing her to land into a suit of armor.

"CRASH!"

Groaning, Anna quickly got up, running towards Elsa's room.

* * *

"...And that's what happened…" Anna finished.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "So all that happened, just because you wanted a cookie?"

Anna nodded slowly. "Glad you understand...Anyways, thanks for getting rid of Gerda… I'm gonna go now…" She awkwardly walked towards the door.

But Elsa stopped her, quickly grabbing her hand. "Oh no you don't."

"Elsa, it was an accident." Anna said, trying to get Elsa to release her grip.

"Anna, I know it was an accident, but it doesn't change the fact that you had caused it."

"B-But, I just wanted a cookie!" Anna defended.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I'm going to have to punish you." Elsa said firmly.

"For wanting a cookie?!"

"No. For setting the kitchen on fire, spilling water, and breaking expensive plates."

"What- no! Elsa, you can't punish me!"

"Would you rather have Gerda do it?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

Anna gulped, before shaking her head. "Fine, what's my punishment," she sighed.

"You will be Gerda's servant for the rest of the day."

Anna gasped. "What! B-But Elsa-"

"No buts Anna. For the rest of the day, you will follow all of Gerda's requests."

"Elsa, I can't because I erm…-"

"Anna, don't." Elsa shook her head, clearly knowing that Anna was trying to make up an excuse. "Please let Gerda know and if you'll excuse me, I'm going to apologize to the chefs." She sighed, making her way out of the room.

Anna groaned. She knew that there was no way out, especially when Elsa was talking all 'queen-like'. The Princess slowly made her way to Gerda, hoping the day would be over soon.

_30 Minutes Later…._

The Princess sighed as she stood in front of a shelf full of vases. Anna could've sworn that she saw Gerda grin evilly when she found out that the Princess had to follow her every order. The first task given to Anna was to dust the vases. Trying not to sneeze, Anna quickly dusted each jar. Suddenly, she spotted an ant on one of the vases and gasped. Unfortunately, she had let go of the duster, causing it to fly off and-

"CRASH!"

Anna winced as all of the vases shattered. She could hear footsteps marching over to where she was, and embraced for the-

"Princess Anna!" Gerda shrieked as she spotted most of the castle's priceless vases, shattered.

Anna gulped. "Hey Gerda…"

Gerda growled slightly before grabbing the Princess's ear and dragging her upstairs.

Elsa sighed, taking a seat by her desk. She had just apologized to the chefs and maids for the mess that her sister had caused. Elsa was thankful that she didn't have to deal with any-

"Your Majesty!" Gerda said, marching inside the Queen's room.

Elsa jumped up, startled. "AH- Gerda?"

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna has destroyed a whole shelf full of priceless vases!"

Elsa's eyes widened as she faced her sister.

Anna knew that Elsa was looking at her, and awkwardly avoided her glare.

"Anna." Elsa walked over to her sister. "Is this true?"

Anna gulped and faced Elsa. "Y-Yes, but it was an-"

Elsa sighed. "An accident. I know. Gerda, I'm sorry for Anna's destruction and I'll make sure it won't happen again."

Gerda nodded as she let go of the Princess. Bowing, she exited the room.

Once Gerda was gone, Anna let out a sigh of relief. "Elsa, I didn't mean to knock them down. It just sorta...happened."

Elsa shook her head, unamused. "Anna, what am I going to do with you?" She sighed.

"You can let me go," Anna laughed nervously.

"Anna, I shouldn't even have to punish you!" Elsa glared.

"You're right, you shouldn't. That's why I'll just make this easier for the both of us, and not receive any more punishments," Anna smiled innocently.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Anna, you're still going to be punished."

"But why? Gerda probably doesn't want me to help her anymore, knowing that I'll just destroy everything."

"And that's why you're going to be helping Kai."

Anna groaned. "Elsa, please. I promise I'll try to be more careful."

Elsa shook her head. "I'll let Kai know," she declared before walking out.

_A Few Minutes Later..._

"So, did you really break all of those vases?" Kai asked the Princess.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, but it was an accident!"

"Just like causing a fire in the kitchen, spilling water all over the hallway, and smashing into a suit of armour?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

Anna nodded. "Yes! But Elsa's being a meanie and won't let it go," she groaned.

Kai shook his head and chuckled. "Well Princess Anna, I'll try to make your punishment as easy as possible."

Anna smiled. "Really? Thank you Kai!"

Kai smiled, before grabbing a bucket of ice. "All I need you to do is take this downstairs and deliver it to Marion, the chef.

Anna nodded, thankful that Kai was much more understanding. She took the bucket of ice and headed downstairs. Unfortunately, Anna didn't notice the piece of paper sitting on the first step, and within seconds she-

"AHH!" Anna screamed as she landed on her back. She was glad she hadn't fallen downstairs, but then Anna noticed that her bucket of ice was empty!

And when it seemed as things couldn't get worse, Kai walked by carrying huge stacks of paper.

"Kai no!" Anna tried to warn him, but he was too busy reading.

Anna embraced herself for the-

"AHHH!" Kai shrieked. He dropped all of his papers and fell downstairs.

Anna shut her eyes. Once the screaming quieted, she instantly got up and carefully walked downstairs.

"Ice?! Why is there ice on the stairs?!" Kai shrieked.

Anna made it downstairs without slipping on any ice. "I slipped on a piece of paper, a-and all of the ice fell out," she explained.

"Ow, my foot!" Kai winced.

Anna sat down next to him, examining his foot. She noticed a small bump start to form around his ankle. "Kai, I think you sprained your ankle."

Kai groaned. Maybe he should've gaven Princess Anna an easier task.

A few seconds later the guards arrived, carrying Kai away to the doctor.

Anna sighed. Maybe if she ran away to the North Mountain, Elsa wouldn't kill her.

Elsa heard screaming coming from downstairs. She quickly set her work down and headed towards the noise. Elsa gasped when she saw ice and paper surrounding the stairs. Taking a closer look, she also noticed Kai being carried away by a guard. Only one person could've caused this, Elsa thought. Sighing, she waved her hand, causing the ice to disappear.

Anna heard someone come downstairs. Her eyes widened as she tried to scream, "No, there's ice on-" Anna gasped, seeing that it was Elsa.

Elsa walked downstairs, glaring at her sister. "Anna, what happened?!"

Anna gulped. "I- Umm…. slipped on a piece of paper while holding a bucket full of ice, and then Kai slipped on the ice and…. sprained his ankle," she quietly explained.

"Anna…" Elsa shook her head, unamused.

"Elsa, I'm really sorry, but it wasn't my fault. I mean, who leaves a piece of paper right next to the stairs?"

Elsa sighed. "Anna, how is it possible for someone to be this clumsy?"

Anna shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Well since you clearly can't handle any real chores, I've decided to let you be Olaf's servant."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "You're going to make me be a snowman's servant?"

Elsa nodded. "It shouldn't be too hard. I'll go let him know," she said, walking away. But before Elsa left, she turned to face her sister. "Anna, please don't destroy anything else," she frowned.

Anna rolled her eyes. It was as if no one had any faith in her. Surely she could do any simple tasks given to her by a snowman.

_10 Minutes Later..._

"Hey Anna," Olaf waved happily.

Anna smiled. "Hi Olaf," she replied.

Olaf walked over to Anna. "Elsa told me you were being really naughty today."

Anna forced a smiled. "That's right," she muttered.

Olaf picked up a watering can. "Well, all I need you to do is water my flower garden," he said, handing the pot to Anna.

Anna nodded, taking the watering can. "Thanks." She then walked over to the flower patch. The snowman's garden really had grown since the last time Anna had seen it. Sighing, she began watering the flowers.

A few seconds later, a group of bees made their way toward the flowers.

Anna noticed this and started to slowly back away.

Unfortunately, the bees got closer and closer to Anna.

The Princess shuddered at the thought of being stunged. Anna noticed something buzzing around her ear and screamed, realizing that it was a bee! "AHH!" Anna threw her hands in the air and ran around the garden.

The bees got scared, and started swarming around.

Anna heard multiple buzzing coming from everywhere, and started jumping around. She tried to use the water from the pot to get rid of the bees.

Luckily, the bees decided to leave the Princess alone and flew away.

Anna sighed in relief, glad that she hadn't gotten stung. She looked around Olaf's garden and gasped. All of the flowers were crushed onto the floor!

"Hey Anna, " Olaf walked over to Anna happily. But he soon stopped, gasping as well. "M-My flowers! T-They're brokened!" He whimpered.

Anna winced, turning to face the snowman. "Olaf, I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to."

Olaf sat down on the ground and started to cry.

Anna felt guilty and walked over to the snowman. She sat down next to Olaf, trying to comfort him.

_Meanwhile..._

Elsa heard a loud cry come from the gardens. Sighing, she put her work down and went to look for the cause of the noise.

Anna noticed someone else come outside, and sighed, realizing that it was Elsa.

Elsa's eyes widened as she noticed Olaf crying. "Olaf? What's wrong?" She asked with worry.

Olaf pointed to his, now destroyed, flower garden.

Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked towards Olaf's garden, immediately gasping. "Olaf, what happened to your flowers?" She asked.

Still sniffling, the snowman now pointed towards Anna, who was smiling innocently.

Elsa looked towards Anna and glared. "Olaf, I'll make sure the royal gardeners fix your flowers," she assured.

Olaf stopped crying and looked up at Elsa. "Really?"

Elsa smiled and nodded. "I promise." She helped the snowman up. "Now, why don't you get cleaned up and play with Sven," she said, wiping away his tears.

Olaf smiled happily. "Thanks Elsa!" He waved bye to the girls before heading off.

Elsa sighed, thankful that Olaf wasn't crying anymore. "Anna…." Elsa began, looking towards her sister.

Anna gulped. "E-Elsa, I didn't mean to destroy Olaf's flowers. It was those nasty bees! They were trying to eat me and-" Anna stopped talking, noticing Elsa's raised eyebrow.

Elsa shook her head, frowning. She started to pace around. "Anna, I've given you the simplest punishment possible. All you had to do was water some flowers for a snowman! Was it really that hard?"

Anna winced at Elsa's sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, " she said, staring towards the ground.

Elsa sighed. She felt guilty for the people she made Anna help. Kai had broken his foot and Olaf had his garden destroyed. Elsa had to find a way to punish Anna, without punishing the person who was punishing her.

Anna looked towards Elsa, knowing her sister was trying to come up with another punishment. Was it too late to run?

Elsa's eyes widened as the perfect punishment came to her. "Anna, for the rest of today, you're going to stay within 10 feet of me."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "You want me to follow you?"

Elsa nodded. She knew that this was the only that she could make sure Anna didn't destroy anything else.

Anna sighed. This was going to be a very long and boring day.

Elsa helped Anna up. "And don't expect to be building a snowman," she warned.

Anna muttered something incoherent.

The sisters entered the castle, heading for Elsa's bedroom.

Elsa entered her room and took a seat next to her desk.

Anna watched as Elsa worked on some boring documents. She walked over to Elsa's bed, slowly taking a seat. Anna watched Elsa sign contracts and trade agreements. She got up from the bed and took a seat next to her sister. "Elsa, are you mad?" She asked.

Elsa continued with her work, slightly shaking her head. "No."

"Are you lying?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Elsa responded without looking up.

Anna sighed, putting her head down on the desk. The Princess reached for a pencil, before tapping it against the table.

"Tap, tap."

Elsa noticed this, but decided to ignore it.

_3 Minutes Later…_

"Tap, tap, tappity tap…"

Elsa's eyes twitched. Her sister had been tapping on the desk for a couple of minutes now, and it was driving Elsa insane. "Anna, can you please stop?" She asked as calmly as possible.

Anna looked up and stared at Elsa.

"Tap, tap."

"Anna!" Elsa glared.

"What? Am I annoying you, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes!" Elsa responded.

Anna's lips curled up into a grin.

"Tap, -"

Elsa threw a snowball at Anna.

Anna groaned. "Elsa!"

Elsa continued writing, acting as if nothing had happened.

Anna rolled her eyes and put her head down.

_One Minute Later..._

_"Elsaaaaaa," Anna huffed._

"Yes?" Elsa asked.

"I'm boreeeed."

"Too bad." Elsa replied, continuing to read her documents.

"Elsaaaaa," Anna asked again.

"What?" Elsa asked in annoyance.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna grinned.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, before throwing another snowball at Anna.

Anna wiped the snow away, groaning slightly. Her eyes widened as she spotted a piece of paper. Making sure Elsa wasn't looking, she quickly reached for it. Containing her giggles, Anna tried her best to fold the paper into a shape of a boat, just as Kristoff had showed her before. Within a minute, Anna had created a decent paper boat. Smiling, she hid it behind her back. "Elsa?"

Elsa resisted the urge to throw another snowball at her sister. "Yes Anna?" She said, forcing a smile.

Anna smiled back. "I made you something," she said proudly.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, turning to face her sister. "What did you make?" She asked cautiously.

Anna placed the small and adorable boat in front of Elsa. "It's a boat!" She exclaimed.

Elsa froze. She didn't know whether to be happy, or mad. "A-Anna, where did you get that paper?"

Anna's eyes widened as she took a closer look, realizing that the paper was signed by the King of Europe, establishing a trade agreement. "Ummm…"

Elsa threw her hands in the air. "Anna! What am I going to tell the King? That I folded our trade agreement to make a paper boat?"

"Just tell him that you wanted it to get to him faster," Anna joked.

Elsa glared, taking the paper boat. Trying her best not to rip it, she carefully unfolded it.

Anna smiled innocently. "Elsa?"

"You didn't make another boat, did you?" Elsa groaned.

Anna shook her head. "No, but I'm hungry. Do you think I can go downstairs and get a cookie?" She put on her best puppy dog face/pout, hoping that it would convince Elsa.

-It didn't. Elsa continued to write, ignoring her sister's question.

Anna sighed as she put her head down once again,staring off into nothing.

_A Few Minutes Later..._

Anna groaned slightly. Even though it had only been a couple of minutes, it felt like forever. "Elsa, can I go to the bathroom?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Fine, but you better be back within 5 minutes," she warned.

"Yes your majesty," Anna muttered sarcastically.

Elsa rolled her eyes, watching her sister get up and leave.

Anna walked around the hallway. She didn't really have to go to the bathroom, but just wanted to get away from Elsa's room.

"Hey Anna!"

Anna turned around, smiling as she saw who it was. "Kristoff! You're back!"

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah. Sven and I found ice much sooner and so we decided to return early."

Anna walked over to Kristoff, giving him a hug.

"Why are you walking around the hallway?" Kristoff asked.

"Long story short, today hasn't really been that great," Anna sighed.

Kristoff grinned. "I'm sure we can change that."

Smiling, Anna raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"You'll see," Kristoff smiled, leading them to an empty guest room.

_Meanwhile..._

Elsa sighed. What was taking Anna so long? Surely the bathroom wasn't that far away! Elsa groaned, setting her work down once again. She exited her room, looking for her sister. Walking over to the bathroom, Elsa was surprised to find it empty. Where had Anna gone to?

A few seconds later, Elsa heard some moaning coming from a guest room. Maybe whoever was in it could tell her where Anna had gone. Elsa knocked on the door and waited. She grew impatient when no one answered, and decided to open the door herself. "Sorry to bother you bu-" Elsa gasped.

Anna and Kristoff noticed the door open and froze.

"E-Elsa, I-It's not what it looks like." Anna stuttered.

Elsa closed her eyes and left the room, quickly shutting the door. She had just seen her baby sister, laying on top of Kristoff. Elsa shuddered, trying to get the sight out of her head.

_Meanwhile..._

Anna gulped. "Kristoff, she's going to kill me."

Kristoff whimpered. "After she kills me."

Anna sighed and got off of Kristoff. "You should probably go," she told him.

Kristoff nodded, kissing Anna on the cheeks. "I'll be in the stables with Sven."

Anna gave him his shirt. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said. Though they both knew that was a lie.

Kristoff smiled at Anna, before heading outside.

Anna fixed her dress, before opening the door. She was surprised to see a guard standing beside the room.

"The Queen has requested to see you in the library." The Guard said.

Anna nodded and slowly headed for the library. She stood outside the door and could already see frost starting to form around it. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

Elsa was sitting next to a table, flipping through some pages from a book.

"Elsa?" Anna said quietly.

Elsa looked towards Anna, before standing up straight. "Anna, come take a seat," she said, pointing to a chair next to her.

Gulping, Anna awkwardly walked over to the chair, slowly sitting down. "E-Elsa, I-"

"Don't," Elsa warned. She sighed, looking towards her sister. "Anna, you've managed to start a fire, break our most expensive plates and vases, sprain Kai's ankle, destroy all of Olaf's flowers, ruin an important trade agreement, and did unmentionable things with Kristoff."

Anna looked towards the floor, avoiding her sister's eyes.

Elsa continued. "I've had to delay my work, just to think of new punishments for you."

"Well, I didn't ask you to." Anna muttered.

Elsa gave her an icy glare. "Anna, do you really think that I wanted to spend my entire day punishing you?"

"If you didn't want to, then why did you?"

"Your clumsiness was affecting everyone! Someone had to punish you so you wouldn't do it again!"

"You know what, just because you're the Queen, that doesn't mean you get to punish me!"

"I'm not punishing you because I'm the Queen, I'm punishing you because I'm your sister!"

"And how's that working out for you?" Anna said harshly.

The castle dropped a couple of degrees...

"Anna, I gave you the simplest task possible! All you had to do was stay within 10 feet of me!"

"All you did was stay in your room! Your boringness was suffocating me!" Anna defended.

"And so you decided to go make out with Kristoff?!" Elsa threw her hands in the air.

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but knew it was best if she didn't.

Elsa sighed. She hadn't brought Anna here to fight with her. Changing the subject, she began, "Anna, did Mama or Papa ever have 'the talk' with you?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "The talk? What's that?"

"I'm guessing they didn't." Elsa picked up her book, placing it in front of Anna.

Anna looked at the book, and immediately gasped at a horrifying picture. She quickly faced Elsa, who was slightly blushing.

"Anna, when a man and a women loves each other-"

"Elsa please don't," Anna begged. The Princess didn't want to hear this, and covered her ears.

"As much as I don't want to, it looks like I'm going to have to." Elsa noticed her sister covering her ears. "Anna, the faster you pay attention, the faster we can get this over with."

Anna shook her head, still covering her ears.

Elsa sighed, waving her hand.

Anna gasped as ice began to form around her. Her sister had just frozen Anna's arms around her back. "Really Elsa?"

Elsa continued. "As I was saying, when a man and a woman love each other, they do special things together."

Anna tilted her head. "Special things?"

Elsa nodded, and pointed to the book. "Do you know what this is?" She asked.

Anna shook her head. "No, but it looks funny. What is it?"

Elsa blushed. "It's an organ that can do multiple things."

"Do I have one?" Anna asked.

Elsa resisted the urge to giggle. "I hope not."

"Do you have one?" Anna asked.

Elsa's choked slightly. "Erm...The last time I checked, no."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Then is it for an animal?"

Elsa's pale face turned to a light pink shade. "Sorta. It's a male's organ."

Anna gasped. "You mean, that's what every man has?"

Elsa nodded.

Anna turned red, realizing what she had just asked her sister. "Elsa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask you if you had one…"

Elsa giggled. "That's okay. You didn't know."

Anna tilted her head in confusion. "Does Olaf have one?"

"Erm….I don't think we gave him one when we made him…"

Anna awkwardly smiled.

Elsa flipped a page. "And that's the female's organ," she pointed.

Anna awkwardly looked away. "Yeah, I know what that is..."

"Good. So, as I was saying when a man and a woman love each other, they combine these two organs for erm... sexual intercourse." Elsa quickly finished.

Anna's eyes widened. If Elsa hadn't frozen her arms behind her back, she would've been covering her eyes by now. "Elsa, how do you know this? Did you do it before?" Anna gasped.

Elsa's eyes widened. "What? N-No! I read it from a book! Anna, I could barely let my own parents hug me, _how would I've done it?"_

Anna looked towards the floor. "Sorry..."

Elsa waved it off. "It's okay. Anyways-"

"Elsa, why are you telling me this?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed. "Anna, I don't think the castle is ready for any children running around."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well when a two people do this, it ends up with... The woman pregnant."

Anna's eyes widened. "You mean, that's how babies are born?"

Elsa nodded. "What did Mama and Papa tell you?"

"Umm...I never really asked..." Anna replied.

"Oh. Well anyways, most couples don't do this until after they're married," Elsa warned.

"Elsa, please. I'm sorry for not listening to you, and I'll try to be more careful," Anna promised.

Elsa shook her head. "Anna, this isn't a punishment. I'm trying to educate you on this...certain topic, so that you won't do it again without knowing the consequences."

"But Elsa, I didn't do it!" Anna pleaded.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "You didn't?"

Anna shook her head. "No! Kristoff and I were just...erm kissing," she admitted.

"But Kristoff had his shirt off," Elsa shuddered.

Anna blushed. "We were kissing...passionately..."

Elsa sighed in relief, thankful that her baby sister hadn't done the unmentionable.

"Is this conversation over?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded, unfreezing her sister's arms. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"This was the worst punishment ever," Anna whimpered.

Elsa giggled. "Hopefully we won't need to discuss it again."

Anna shook her head. "Don't worry Elsa. This'll probably scar me for a while..."

Elsa smiled and took her sister's hands. "Anna, just know, I don't punish you because I'm trying to be mean. I punish you because I love you."

Anna nodded. "I know. And when I'm being clumsy and possibly destroy the castle, don't forget that you love me," she giggled.

"Never," Elsa promised.

Anna smiled. "So, does that mean my punishment's over?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, you still have to stay within 10 feet of me."

Anna frowned. "Okay." She stood up, getting ready to head back to Elsa's room.

Elsa giggled. "Anna, do you wanna build a snowmaaan?" She grinned.

Anna's eyes widened as a huge smile formed across her face. She ran back to Elsa and grabbed her arm, pulling them into the ballroom.

After a long and awkward day like today, a little snowman building was needed. -And that's exactly what the royal sisters did.

* * *

**hEy! Thank you for reading and I apologize for not updating last week. *Being sick isn't fun :(**

**Also, I tried to keep this PG 13, but it's harder than it seems. I know this chapter wasn't that funny (or maybe it was), but hopefully you liked it anyways. And just wondering, Who do you think had it worse? Elsa or Anna?**

**Anyways, I don't think any**** revie****ws**** are negative, and take them as a chance to improve my writing. So if you see any mistakes that I constantly make, or something that's not in place, please let me know. And if you have any ideas, please do share. They can be as simple as Anna wearing green slippers, or as big as Olaf turning purple. Also, if I've used your request without giving you credit, please let me know so that I can get it fixed.**

**Lastly, thank you to all those that have (or will) reviewed, favorited, and/or followed the story.**

**-Have a great day :)**


End file.
